The Swim
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Sam was pulling extra shifts, he was showing fatigue. Ed could see he needed some rest but didn't want to order him to take the day off because an argument would result if he did. An opportunity arises that allows him to force Sam to rest and relax a bit. But at what cost?
1. Ed's Plan

**The Swim  
**

* * *

 _Summary:_ _Sam was pulling extra shifts, he was showing fatigue. Ed could see he needed some rest but didn't want to order him to take the day off because an argument would result if he did. An opportunity arises that allows him to force Sam to rest and relax a bit. But at what cost?_

 _I do not own Flashpoint nor any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **Ed's Plan**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_ _ **–**_ _ **Training Area**_

"Hey Samo, that's a first. What's up? You doin okay?" Ed asked keeping his voice neutral, free of emotion. But he was concerned that Sam came in last on the team run; that just didn't happen.

Sam hadn't had a day off in almost three weeks. Often working sixteen hour shifts. So many SRU officers had been hit with the flu recently and Sam had offered to cover many shifts on other teams when they were shorthanded. He looked like he could really use a day off.

Ed thought maybe he should force Sam to take today off, make him go home and rest. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that. Sam would take personal affront and think Ed questioned his ability to perform his duties. Sam had been really touchy on that subject since his return to the team over a year ago after taking a bullet to the chest. It had only escalated when Sam returned to duty after that fateful skip trip Sam and Spike had taken.

If he outright ordered him to take a break, Ed knew they would surely argue. They had argued a lot those first few months Sam was back after his lungs. And what happened in the locker room when Sam returned to duty after the ski trip never should have happened. But it did and it left an underlying tension between him and Sam. And to be truthful with the entire team.

Ed really didn't want that today. The whole team was finally back and healthy with Lou's return today from being out with the flu. So he decided he would just watch.

Sam wasn't about to let Ed know he wasn't quite one hundred percent so replied flippantly "Gotta be a team player and let the other's win sometimes. Ya know, better for morale if Spike doesn't always come in last."

His head was pounding something fierce. Running had made the constant headache worse. The damned thing just wouldn't go away for the past two days. Sam grabbed his water bottle from his bag on the ground and tilted his head back and took a long drink.

Spike piped up in a mock hurt voice "Way to burst my bubble. Here I was happy that all my extra time on the treadmill finally made a difference." He looked sideways at Sam and thought, he's not quite all there today; maybe he finally caught the flu.

Ed realized Sam hadn't actually answered his question so responded with "Ptfft, team player my ass. Not gonna lend you out to other teams if ya gonna come back so soft as to let Spike beat you."

He was probing for a reaction to get insight what might be up. He got no reaction from Sam other than a shrug and a cock of his head before he drank more water.

"I don't know guys ... maybe Sam's late nights with the ladies are starting to catch up to him? New one every night right Sam? Even Superman has his kryptonite" Lou said suggestively trying to lighten the mood. He could see a possible impending argument between Ed and Sam and he wanted to avoid that if possible.

Ed, Wordy, Spike and Lou laughed. Jules bristled but covered it up by drinking from her water bottle.

Sam just closed his eyes shook his head as if to say 'can't believe you just said that Lou'. To himself Sam thought, sometimes Lou gave him the best outs when he didn't want to discuss something. He didn't know if it was on purpose or not.

"So who was it last night, a blonde, brunette or redhead?" Spike said latching onto Lou's comment because Samtastic was rarely ever sick, so it had to be this.

"Ya know I'm not the kiss and tell type Spike" Sam responded with an air of innuendo to let the others think this was why he was off today. Better that then telling them he had a monstrous headache for the past two days. The mother hen coddling would start if he did that.

Sam knew that the team did that with everyone but especially him, Jules and Spike. Probably because they almost lost each of them to bullets. It was nice but could be so annoying too when they went overboard. Like Ed was prone to do. So it was better to keep quiet about a headache and let them believe something else.

Jules wanted to strangle Spike and Lou at the moment. She had no desire to hear about Sam's love life. He had a right to move forward but she just didn't want to hear about it.

So she grabbed her bag and asked "Ed, target practice next right?"

Ed nodded yes.

"Meet you guys at the gun range, be prepared to lose today" Jules stated as she quickly headed for the range.

Greg was approaching the group having had to take a call and not joined the team on the run. "Hey Ed, the call was from the organizers of the First Responders Education Group. They need a rep from our team today for their event. Seems the rep they had lined up from Team Four cannot do it today because the team is already is down two men who are out with the flu."

"So what do they need our rep to do this time?" Ed asked lifting one eyebrow and giving Greg his quizzical look.

Ed understood the need for public relations but it was a damned nuisance and took his men from the field where they were needed; especially with so many out lately.

Greg laughed lightly "Basically sit there and look pretty. Hand out stickers to and have their photo taken with little kids who are still in awe of policemen and firemen and answer a few questions from reporters covering the event."

"Lookin pretty. That would definitely be Sammy's department" Wordy snickered, wanting nothing to do with the event today. The kids were great but answering reporter questions was not his thing.

Sam scowled at Wordy.

Ed saw the scowl Sam gave Wordy. Clearly Sam wanted nothing to do with the event. He looked at each of the others; no one wanted to do it.

"So looks like no one is interested" Ed stated and saw slight nods of agreement from all.

Then a thought struck him, this is a blessing in disguise. A mischievous grin crossed Ed's face as he said "Well, Samo is all for being a team player today and he did come in last in the run. So Sam, you get to be our rep."

Ed was happy. This would give Sam the ability rest and relax a bit today without him having to force Sam to take a day off.

"Aw man, Wordy is the best with little kids. Assign him" Sam grumbled wholly not wanting to be around a bunch of screaming kids. That would be just wonderful for his headache. He saw the look in Ed's eyes that said 'not gonna change my mind'.

Relief flooded into the others and Spike gleefully said just before he bounded toward the gun range "So glad I didn't come in last today. Thanks Sam. Have fun."

"Taking one for the team. Way to go man" Lou beamed and patted Sam on the back. "Ya never know lots of single young moms at those things. Might find the next conquest." Lou grabbed his bag and followed after Spike before Sam could retort.

Picking up his bag, Wordy saw the tension on Sam's face. He grinned "Relax and enjoy buddy. It's not so bad. Just wow them with your pretty boy smile. And don't worry, the kids don't bite. Well, at least most don't."

Wordy was glad Sam was unarmed. If looks could kill, his funeral would have been tomorrow. He headed off to join the others.

Sam shook his head in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this. He looked to Greg and said with a little dejection in his voice "When and where do I have to be Sarge?" as he rubbed his temple trying to get some relief from the pounding.

Greg glanced between Ed and Sam. Something was up. It wasn't like Ed to offer up his best tactician and sniper for an event such as this. He responded "The Darby Dock at ten am. The event runs until two pm."

Without realizing it Sam said aloud with a tinge of disgust "Great this just couldn't get any better."

"Samo, what'd ya mean by that?" Ed asked sharply not liking the tone of Sam's voice.

Sam realized his mistake and quickly responded "Just not a big fan of the marina, I uh, you know ... I ... uh just avoid it after you know …."

They all knew Sam sucked at swimming after the call where he had to swim out to the boat and attach the microphone.

Ed smirked and laughed "Well buddy, I promise, you don't have to go for a swim today. It's way too cold for that; water would be like ice. You'd freeze to death in no time. Like Wordy said, all ya gotta do is smile."

Greg took pity on Sam and said "It's just four hours, it will fly by quickly. We all have to do it every now and then, just part of the job. Why don't you head in and shower and get ready."

Sam nodded and picked up his bag and started to head in. He stopped and turned "Huh Sarge?"

"Yes Sam" Greg answered.

"No idea, do I go armed or unarmed to something like this?" Sam inquired.

Ed responded for Greg "You'll be in full uniform and tact gear including vest and side arm. No MP5 though. The organizers want the kids to see the first responders dressed as they would be in an emergency. They think it helps the kids get familiar with how we look and that they would be less frightened of us in a true emergency."

Greg added "When you're ready, I'll drop you off before returning to patrol."

"Got it. Meet you in the briefing room in twenty?" Sam questioned.

Greg nodded and Sam slowly walked toward the building.

Turning to Ed, Greg asked "So what's up? Sam was an unlikely choice for you."

Ed shared his concerns with Greg.

Nodding Greg agreed "Good plan, Sam is looking a bit run down. Four easy hours will be a nice break for him."


	2. Darby Dock

**Darby Dock  
**

* * *

 _ **Enroute to Darby Dock – 9:45 am**_

Greg and Sam were on the way to Darby Dock. Sam had taken a couple of aspirins before he showered to try and alleviate the pounding in his head. Now forty minutes later they had done nothing to relieve it. He felt fine except for this headache, no upset stomach, no fever, so no flu. Just the headache but it was beginning to wear on him.

Tension was also rising in him the closer they came to the harbor. He had a fear of water. Some might call it irrational but nothing was ever irrational with him. There was a solid reason.

He really was not looking forward to being near the docks. It was too close to deep water. Sam was still so glad that the team had not picked up on his fear on that call so long ago. When he had responded 'this isn't a rookie thing' when Ed told him he would be making the swim to the boat he was hoping his mask was well in place.

Sam was actually happy they ribbed him about being a bad swimmer. He used that to deflect them from the truth. So focused on the situation the team didn't look closely at him and they could not see the terror he felt as he ineptly dog paddled to the boat.

He had steeled himself enough to do his job. He had told himself over and over it was just the harbor and not the deep water. That help was only a few feet away if needed not hours away. The closer he got to the marina the more tense Sam became.

Greg had watched Sam with side glances on their silent ride to the harbor. The rookie was very tense and he could detect what appeared to be pain crossing his face. That coupled with the occasional rubbing of his temple indicated Sam probably had a tension headache. Ed was right at least here Sam could rest a bit.

But Sam might need more than just a few hours of respite so Greg said "Sam, you've been a great asset to all the SRU Teams the past few weeks. I know the other Sergeants appreciate your help. A few want to steal you in fact, but that's not gonna happen. Anyway if you need a break, a day off before we reach our scheduled break. Just let me know, you have more than earned it."

"Thanks Boss, but I'm okay. No need for a day off" Sam replied and gave Greg a small smile.

The Sarge's comment warmed his heart. Sam knew he had a place at SRU and Team One wanted him but it felt good to hear it occasionally. Well at least most of the team wanted him. Jules not so much and that still hurt.

Sam had volunteered to help the other teams because he needed to fill his off days. Ever since Jules had ended their relationship he had been at a loss for what to do in his spare time. His apartment held to many memories to hang around it.

He could only mountain bike for so long. And even that brought memories of Jules. Each trail had secret little spots where they had enjoyed themselves. That first time in the open air woods had been a spontaneous eruption of passion and exciting for both of them. The added excitement of the risk of discovery had driven them to repeat it and find private little nooks on all their favorite trails.

So working was his only respite from the agony of life without Jules.

Most people would think him crazy but at work with Team One still felt so right even though Jules was there. In fact, it was right because Jules was there. If he couldn't have her in his private life at least he could be a part of her professional one.

But off time was torment. At least when he was with the other teams he focused on the job and was not reminded of her in everything around him. So no he definitely did not want a day off.

Sam's mind wandered a bit and he recalled Lou's comment earlier. Part of him liked the fact that Lou and Spike continued to tease him about different ladies every night. He wasn't sure what prompted them to do it, but it suited his needs and he went with it.

It helped to craft a charade to cover the fact every single night he went home alone. Always alone. No one would ever hold a candle to Jules. So he didn't even bother to try.

Part of him worried that the teasing hurt Jules. He saw that look today and cringed inwardly when she raced off to the gun range. He was still so conflicted, he could ask for a transfer to another team to be with Jules outside of work. But he could not bear not to be with her on the job or leave the other members of the team. It was an awful catch twenty-two.

Sam's head started pounding more.

* * *

 _ **Darby Dock – 10 am**_

Sam was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize they had arrived and Greg had already exited the SUV until there was a knock on his window and the door opened.

"Can't hide in there, let's go. There's a first time for all of us on these things. I'll introduce you to the coordinator then head out" Greg said giving Sam one of his 'you got this' reassuring smiles.

The Boss must be thinking he was worried about this. Good let him think that. It covered the real train wreck of his thoughts.

Sam responded "Yeah, well, I guess I can do this. Just smile right?" Sam grabbed the bag that held the pamphlets and stickers for the kids and exited the vehicle.

They meet Mrs. Finnley, the coordinator at the dock. "Mrs. Finnley, I'm Sergeant Parker. This is Constable Braddock. Sam will be the SRU's rep today."

Mrs. Finnley took one look at the representative and smiled broadly. Geez he was more handsome in person she thought remembering those long ago news reports of the injured officer after the gang war.

She held out her hand to shake Sam's "Welcome Constable Braddock. It's so good to have you with us today."

Mrs. Finnley was beside herself. She was definitely going to ensure that the reporters stopped by the SRU booth. Never had they had such a great photo opportunity to further their education cause. Such a young, ruggedly handsome officer.

Sam consciously wiped any tension from his face as he had approached. When she extended her hand he shook it and stated "Please just call me Sam." Then he gave her his big smile.

Married or no, Mrs. Finnley heart fluttered at the sight.

She turned her attention to Greg "Thank you so much for filling our need today. I was disappointed to learn that we might not have SRU representation today when the other officer was ill. Our event goes until two pm. Do I get to keep him until them?"

Greg nodded yes.

Then turning her gaze back to Sam, Mrs. Finnley said "Let me show you where to set up."

Greg patted Sam's shoulder and said "See ya at two buddy." Then turned and headed to the SUV.

Sam followed Mrs. Finnley to a table right at the edge of the dock next to an empty mooring and the pathway out to more moorings. Wonderful he thought, right next to the water but he held his mask firmly in place. His head pounded harder.

* * *

 _ **Darby Dock – Sam – 1:45 pm**_

Actually the kids and their parents were entertaining. He liked talking with the little ones. The innocence and excitement in the kids' eyes was nice to see. Their questions always gave him a chuckle.

He was surprised to find that his headache had eased but not quite dissipated. It still lurked in the background. He had actually relaxed and enjoyed today up until about fifteen minutes ago.

The reporters were mostly okay and asked a few mundane questions then moved on. But this one was grating on his nerves. A tall redhead from a small newspaper he never heard of would not leave.

She had been at his table for the last fifteen minutes. She stood too close for comfort. He felt trapped near the edge of the dock. She had an annoying cloying voice that kept asking the most inappropriate things, using none too subtle innuendo. She kept reaching out and grasping at his arm or trying to brush up against him.

The redheaded woman did not take his clues, subtle or blatant, that he was not interested. Sam could see it was bothering the parents that their children were being exposed to her inappropriate behavior. He agreed completely this was neither the time nor place. But he couldn't just lose it and tell her off, he was representing SRU so had to keep his cool.

But Sam was reaching his end point and he was getting ticked off. He wished Jules was here. Jules would know how to put this woman in her place. But she wasn't so he was racking his brain to figure out one more tactic he might try to get her to move on when Mrs. Finnley arrived. As she stopped her stance read I'm here to help.

Relieved Sam said "Mrs. Finnley, would you be kind enough to introduce Ms. Holmes to the firefighters. I believe SRU has taken up too much of her time."

Mrs. Finnley was well aware of what was going on. Several parents had come and talked to her imploring she do something. They told her the officer was trying to be nice and professional but the idiot woman would not stop nor leave. Mrs. Finnley had come to rescue him.

She plastered a fake smile on her face as she looked at Ms. Holmes "I'd be happy too. Would you please follow me?"

Sam had turned away from Ms. Holmes and knelt down to talk with a cute little boy, no older than four. He was handing him a sticker when Ms. Holmes lashed out verbally.

Ms. Holmes declared nastily "I can certainly introduce myself. I'm not finished with SRU yet. I am in the process of trying to determine just how _hard_ his job gets."

Sam flinched at her comment and hated the clear innuendo she intended with the tone used on the word hard. He was sick of it. He rose, assumed a steel-backed stance and his face hardened stone cold with a look that would put fear in most men, a mirror of the General's command stance and face.

He spoke in an icy calm and unyielding hard voice "Ms. Holmes, it is time you leave. My priority here today is the children. I believe we have said all the needs to be said. Good day Ma'am."

That infuriated her and she shoved the table hard toward the dock. Unfortunately, the little boy was behind the table and was knocked off balance. He toppled over and into the harbor. His mother screamed.

Sam reacted instinctively and dove into the harbor to rescue the boy.

As he dove his foot caught on a mooring rope which changed his direction. His head slammed into the pier with force enough to knock him unconscious. But as he plunged into the icy water eight feet below he was shocked back into consciousness instantly.

It took him a moment to orient himself and cough out the water he had inhaled. Sam frantically searched around him. The boy was no longer on the surface. He dove under the water several times before he found the boy.

Breaking the surface with the unconscious boy, his hand gripped firmly to the boy's shirt Sam looked for a way to climb out. After several minutes he was shivering from the frigid water and his arms and legs were quickly becoming leaden as he tried desperately to tread water, not something he was good at to begin with. Sam could hear the screams and calls for help from those above on the dock.

The full weight of his soaked tactical gear and boots made it difficult to stay above water. He found himself going under and instinctively raised his arms to keep the boy above water as best he could. His head felt as if boulders were crashing into it with every heartbeat.

Sam kicked up to the surface again and again, losing count of the times his head dipped below the bitter cold water. It was getting to difficult to get back up due the pain and muscle cramps. He feared he was losing his grip on the boy. He had to keep him above the waterline was the only thought his mind held onto.

His vision was beginning to distort with black specks and ...

* * *

 _ **Darby Dock – Rest of Team One – 1:45 pm**_

The entire team was heading to Darby Dock to pick up Sam for the remainder of the shift. They were all interested in seeing how he handled his first public relations outing.

Jules was riding with Spike and turned to him "Today was so boring, no hot calls, no incidents on patrol. I'm so bored."

"What? Am I not entertaining enough for you? I feel so unwanted. All you ever want to do is ride with Sam. Sam this, Sam that. What does he have I don't?" Spike jokingly pouted to her.

Jules just rolled her eyes "If you're not careful you'll be sporting a matching bruise on the other arm" she laughed. "But no seriously, when have we ever had such a dead day. I can't remember."

Spike looked back and forth quickly like a spy checking for observers and in a conspiratory tone whispered "Hush I think the criminals didn't get the memo that said Samtastic would not be on duty from ten to two today. I mean it's been a lot quieter in the past three weeks with him on shift every day. I think they are scared."

Jules chuckled and smiled. It was true crime was way down in the last weeks. But it was more likely due to the flu that was hitting the city hard, innocents and criminals alike. But she liked Spike's reason too.

As they arrived they heard screaming near the edge "My baby, oh my god he's drowning." A woman was yelling. They saw a firefighter and a paramedic at the edge of the dock. The firefighter turned on his heel and rushed to the truck that had just arrived to claim him as well.

The team rushed to the edge to offer assistance to whatever was happening. Each had registered in their minds that Sam was not visible. Where was he? There were so many people crowded on the dock watching what was happening in the water.

When they reached the edge they were shocked to find Sam in the harbor eight feet below. His arms stretched out keeping an unconscious little boy above water as his own face was just barely above the surface. They saw the moment Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as he too lost consciousness.

Sam and the little boy were dragged down by the weight of Sam's gear.

Ed started barking out orders and striping his gear. Spike was in the same process and had just kicked off his boots, his vest and gun already gone as he dove in. Ed hit the water mere seconds after Spike.

The breath was driven from both of them on first impact with the water and they lost moments reorienting themselves. Sam had dropped well below the surface by the time they entered the water. Each dove down several times. Spike latched onto the boy and Ed was able to grab the loop on the back of Sam's vest.

By the time they surfaced the firefighters had thrown ropes down to them. Only one was attached to a winch. Spike and the boy were slowly being pulled up.

Ed held onto Sam and the rope but was the icy cold water was beginning to get to him as the minutes ticked by. The winch was slow and Spike and the boy were only half way up. Ed's grip was loosening on the rope so he rotated his wrist several times to loop the rope around it. The water was just above freezing Ed thought. They had to get Sam out now.

The hand gripping Sam's loop was loosening as violent shivers coursed through Ed's body. He was using every ounce of energy he had to hold on to him. But he couldn't.

Ed was shouting for them to pull them up as Sam slipped from his grasp and under the water. Severe pain from the cold clouded rational thought as Ed let go of the rope to get Sam. He was disoriented and could not locate him.

Then strong arms gripped Ed and kept him from going under to get Sam. Ed barely registered Sam being brought up. It felt like minutes but had been mere seconds since Sam had slipped from his grasp.

Two firefighters in insulated cold water wet suits appeared and had hold of both Ed and Sam.

Wordy and Lou had rappelled down with lines to attach to both Ed and Sam. Wordy held Sam tightly and Lou had a hold of Ed. Above a multitude of hands were pulling the four up.

Ed and Lou were pulled to the dock first. Ed was slowly regaining rational thought but his body was shivering so violently.

Wordy and Sam crested next but Sam was in stark contrast to Ed. His body was still and unmoving.

Paramedics rushed in to treat both men. The boy and Spike had already been whisked away with other units.

Ed stared at Sam. He had one thought and one thought alone just before he lost consciousness 'Dammit, I promised Sam he wouldn't have to swim today.'


	3. Holy Shit Did She Really Just Do That?

**Holy Shit Did She Really Just Do That?  
**

* * *

 _ **Darby Dock – 1:50 pm**_

To the untrained eye the scene topside was chaos but each set of first responders had taken control of their responsibilities.

Racing to his teams' truck, the firefighter representative had informed them what was occurring. Two members had quickly changed into survival wet suits. The remainder had secured ropes to drop to Ed and Spike and set up the winch.

Contacting his dispatcher, the paramedic representative had requested three additional units to respond to the scene. Then he ran to his EMS unit to get essential items.

The patrol officer representative radioed his Sergeant and requested additional officers be sent to secure the scene. He then began to move the bystanders away from the scene to give the others room to work.

Wordy, Lou, Jules and Greg had leapt into action and secured lines so that Wordy and Lou could rappel down and assist Ed and Spike.

* * *

 _ **Darby Dock – 2:15 pm**_

Greg was standing watching the ambulances leave with two of his officers in an unconscious state. Spike had been taken several minutes earlier and was thankfully conscious. He was stunned. Half his team was incapacitated in the space of twenty minutes.

He knew Spike would recover with proper care and some rest. He had symptoms of moderate hypothermia. Spike was shivering so badly he was unable to speak but he was still alert. Greg could see he was in pain from the cold and although he had walked to the gurney it was halting and clumsy due to the numbness of his limbs.

Greg highly suspected Ed would recover too. He was in the frigid water much long than Spike and was showing signs of severe hypothermia. Ed's body showed signs of rigidity and he seemed completely confused as they brought him up.

Then Ed had collapsed into unconsciousness. He had heard the medics say his blood pressure was dropping rapidly and they quickly attached a heart monitor worried about possible cardiac arrest. That was alarming to watch and hear and increased his concern.

But Sam? He was critical. Sam was unconscious and his skin was bluish-gray and his body was rigid.

He heard the medics say that Sam was barely breathing, that his pulse was slow and weak and his pupils were dilated. The image of Sam as Wordy carefully laid him on the dock passed through his mind. Sam looked like he was already dead.

Greg shuddered involuntarily. Dammit this was supposed to be respite for him, not something that killed him.

Then a thought struck Greg, god that boy, that sweet little boy. He was in much the same state as Sam. Although Greg overheard the medic say the boy's heart beat was strong and steady and he was breathing normally on his own. But the little boy was unconscious and bluish. Greg prayed, please make it you are too young to die.

Then Greg's mind switched from contemplative to anger. What the hell happened? He had to find out. He rubbed his head several times and looked around to locate the remainder of his team.

Wordy, Lou and Jules were all standing nearby in the same state of shock staring off in the direction the ambulances had departed. They needed to get into action now so he called them over. It took several calls to get them all to register him.

"We need to find out just what the hell happened. We need to pack up the gear and we need to get to the hospital. Wordy, take care of the gear. Lou and Jules start interviewing people to determine what happened. I'm going to talk with Mrs. Finnley." Greg noticed that Inspector Stainton had arrived and added "And the Inspector."

Each moved off to take care of business, Greg headed for the Inspector first.

There were only a couple of adults left. The patrol officers had efficiently moved all the kids and parents and most of the others far away behind a wall before Sam and Ed were brought to the top. Lou headed towards two men standing together.

Jules looked around and saw the only other bystanders were Mrs. Finnley and a very distraught tall redhead off by herself. Greg was going to talk to Mrs. Finnley so she approached the redhead.

"I'm Jules Callaghan with SRU. I was hoping you might be able to tell me what happened here" Jules stated.

The redhead looked at her with watery eyes and said "Sammy, he needs me. Why wouldn't they let me go with him in the ambulance? He needs me. I need to be close to him." Her voice changed to a sneer "That stupid idiot boy, falling into the water. If he wasn't so damned clumsy Sammy wouldn't have had to jump in after him."

Jules listened in a professional manner as the redheaded woman continued to rant about the boy and make off-color statements that implied that Sam and her were intimately involved. But when the redhead blamed the boy and then made a comment that she hoped the boy died Jules was appalled.

How could she blame the boy and wish he died? Christ, he's just a little boy, how can she be so callous. But then something in Jules switched and she became infuriated at Sam.

It was like a knife to her heart every time the woman said her Sammy needed her in that cloying voice. How could Sam be involved with someone so revolting? Jules was incensed. How could Sam be so dishonorable?

Christ she knew Sam was sleeping with a new woman almost every night by the talk among the guys. How could he stoop so low? How could Sam change so much from the man she thought she knew?

God dammit Sam, if you survive this we are going to have a serious talk and I'm going make your arms vivid colors if you don't listen. Your behavior is reprehensible and your choice in trollop is just as bad she fumed to herself as she continued to listen to the woman lament about poor Sammy.

Jules was just about to interrupt the woman's sobbing rant when Mrs. Finnley approached.

As she approached Ms. Holmes, Mrs. Finnley spoke in an enraged but hushed tone "You are a witch with a capital B! You need to be arrested right now. How could you do such a thing? That poor little boy. You shoved that table and knocked him into the water. You wouldn't leave the officer alone no matter how hard he tried to get you to leave. You just kept pushing yourself on him inappropriately when he didn't give you the time of day. Just what the heck do you think you were doing?"

Mrs. Finnley stopped right in front of the redhead and then spat out venomously "You disgust me. If the boy or Sam dies I'm going to make sure you get charged with murder."

Jules looked stunned. Something was very amiss, Two totally different versions.

Using her professionalism Jules quickly got a hold of the situation and had Mrs. Finnley relate the whole of her story. The redhead did not interrupt as Mrs. Finnley recounted the true story of what had occurred. By the end, Jules eyes were shooting daggers at the redhead but she was trying very hard to remain professional.

Jules asked the redhead in a hard controlled voice "Is what Mrs. Finnley says true?"

"So what if I shoved the table. That little brat should not have been behind the table. It was his fault for falling in. His mom was not watching him so it's her fault too for not keeping a hold of him. Sammy would have eventually agreed to go out with me. I could tell he was so hot and ready for me, but the little kids kept interrupting our conversation making it hard on him to focus on me. Sammy should have just let the brat drown" the redhead responded inappropriately with a sneer.

Wordy had finished with the gear and was headed towards Jules. He saw her stance and her face and his only thought was 'OH SHIT'. He ran at top speed towards Jules. He didn't make it in time. He was not fast enough.

Jules decked the redhead. The redhead dropped like a rock and was out cold on the ground.

But that didn't stop Jules screaming at the unconscious woman "You Bitch, you god damned bitch. Three of the best men I know and a little boy are seriously hurt and could die because of you. You fucking bitch. If any of them die you are going to wish you were dead. You god damned bitch".

Jules utterly lost all semblance of professionalism. All she could see was Spike shivering so badly and in pain and the boy, Ed and Sam unconscious. Her mind stopped on the burned image of Sam looking dead. Jules was utterly enraged at the woman and herself.

Her yelling had attracted the attention of everyone on scene.

Lou and Wordy were thunderstruck and thought 'holy shit did she really just do that'?

Greg couldn't believe his eyes or ears. As he raced over he saw Jules leg starting to rear back as if to kick the woman on the ground and he yelled to Wordy "Get her away. Get Jules out of here NOW!"

Wordy was close enough that he instantly grabbed Jules from behind. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinned her arms to her side and lifted her clear off the ground. Then he quickly headed for the SUV. Jules struggled to get free all the way.

Lou opened the door to the passenger side of the SUV. Wordy shoved Jules in and slammed the door. He stood with his weight against the door barring Jules from exiting. Lou glanced at Wordy and moved to the driver's side to do the same thing.

As Greg approached Mrs. Finnley and the knocked out woman he was thinking fast trying to read the situation. What made Jules react in such a manner? He'd seen her in action with subjects and knew what she was capable of. He had heard her use that language once maybe twice in all the years he knew her. Just what the hell rattled her so badly to totally destroy her professionalism?

His thoughts were interrupted by Inspector Stainton "Sergeant Parker, you better have a good explanation for your officers' actions. That is assault and I will not stand for it. …"

Stainton was cut off from further comment as Mrs. Finnley glared at him and said "This woman needs to be arrested. It is her fault the boy ended up in the water and Sam dove in to save him. I don't know what the charges should be, that's your job. But the boy and your officers are hurt as a direct result of this witch's actions."

As she went on to tell them exactly what happened a paramedic came to check out the woman. The redhead woman roused near the end of the retelling. Greg and Stainton glared at the redhead.

Inspector Stainton waved a patrol officer over to him "Take this woman into custody." He turned to Greg and said "It does not justify your officers' actions. There will be repercussions for her actions. I will be in touch." Then he and the patrol officer escorted the redhead away.

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his head briskly several time then across his eyes. He put his hat back on and looked to Mrs. Finnley.

She preempted him and said "If you need a character witness or statement in support of Constable Callaghan I am at your disposal." Then she laughed "Darn she has a great right hook."

Greg tried not to but couldn't help himself, he smiled "That she does, that she does." He thought, just what the hell is happening to his team. "For now, please I need you to give a full statement of the events today. That might be helpful to Jules."

Mrs. Finnley replied "No problem. I hope all your officers make it. Constable Braddock was a natural with the kids today. I could tell he was enjoying himself until that woman showed up. I'm sorry this happened." She then headed off with the patrol officer that was sent over to take her statement.

Lou approached Greg "Wordy had Jules inside one of the SUVs. She is not calming down. I think you need to talk with her."

"Yeah, I do. The patrol units have the scene now. Let's head to the hospital and check on our guys" Greg said simply as the two headed toward the trucks.

As they approached the trucks Lou stated "I'll swing by the barn first and grab a change of clothes for the guys. They can't wear the soaking wet uniforms. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Greg nodded.

Approaching the SUVs, Greg saw that Wordy was standing guard over the SUV he had forcefully placed Jules in. Wordy was ensuring Jules did not get out.

With quiet concern Wordy softly said "Talk to her. I'll take the other SUV and meet you at the hospital."

Greg nodded and moved to the driver's side then hopped into the vehicle.

* * *

 _ **Sitting in SUV at Darby Dock**_

Greg looked at Jules. Her arms were cross tightly across her chest and she sat slumped in the seat glowering straight ahead. He could see the molten lava of anger flowing through her. He needed to talk to her before they arrived at the hospital so he waited to start the vehicle and said "Jules?"

"What!?" was all she responded crossly trying very hard to get control of her emotions.

"What has you …" Greg struggled to find a word that wouldn't erupt the volcano. He changed tactics "Talk to me" he commanded in a tone he knew she would respond to.

Jules blew out the breath she had been holding and launched in to it "That damned woman. She blamed the little boy. Christ, he's just a little boy, how can she be so callous. They are all hurt because of her and she had the gall to blame the boy. That little boy, so tiny and helpless and still. Spike looked in so much pain. Ed, my god he was shaking so violently then he just was out cold and they were attaching a heart monitor. Sam, oh god Sam ... and she blamed the boy."

Greg listened. He could see why that would make her angry but not enough on its own to lay utter waste to her professional control. There was more to this. "Jules, look at me."

She slowly turned her head but said nothing.

"Julianna, talk to me" he said in the fatherly manner he only used with her.

She knew it was serious when he called her Julianna. He was the only one she allowed to call her that. She could see he knew there was more to it. He could always read her.

Could she tell him the real reason she lost control? She was outraged by the woman's behavior but categorically furious with herself. Could she share why?

Jules took a deep breath and exhaled long. She repeated it three more times. She got herself under better control.

"What she said about the boy was vile and for that alone I wanted to punch her lights out. But she kept saying that poor Sammy needed her. She implied that she and Sam were together. Her comments made me think very badly of Sam. Made me think he was despicable and dishonorable. Why didn't I see that it was all wrong?" she huffed heatedly.

"Why did I instantly think so badly of Sam?" Jules questioned.

Then in a voice that chastised herself "I know who Sam is. But a few words from that woman and I was ready to believe the worst of Sam. Then she said Sam should have just let the brat drown. Sam jumped into the freezing water to save that boy."

Anger at herself had Jules revealing "Did you know Sam is deathly afraid of water? He was probably terrified to death but didn't hesitate to jump in after the boy. It's so like him to sacrifice himself for others but I thought the worst of him."

"I was so angry at her and myself. I just lost it. Why did I doubt Sam?" Heated tears flooded Jules eyes as she looked to Greg seeking answers.

Greg listened to the words and watched her body language. For a reaction this strong, it was clear she still had feelings for Sam. He just couldn't tell how deep.

When Jules had been shot and Sam entered her room his suspicions from earlier that day were confirmed. He knew then that they had a relationship beyond just team mates. All the guys saw Sam's tears and reaction. He was sure there was absolutely no question in anyone's mind that the two were involved, even though none but he and Ed discussed it openly.

Greg never quite understood either of them. Sam and Jules both choose the team over a relationship and ended it when Jules had returned. But was that the right thing to do? He could see Jules was struggling mightily to deal with conflicting emotions now.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the answers she sought. All he could do right now was try to soothe her as best he could.

So Greg gave her the look that always calmed her down. Then he said with a softness he reserved for her alone "Jules, we all make mistakes. We both know how emotions can overwhelm a person and muddle their normal thought processes especially in stressful situations."

"Seeing three men you care deeply about harmed qualifies as stressful. It had to take a toll on you. I know it did me. I would chalk it up to that for now. You know Sam right?" Greg mirrored one of her thoughts and waited.

Jules nodded.

Greg continued "So you know Sam would not want you to beat yourself up over this. Am I correct?" He waited patiently for her to respond.

She huffed several times as a thin crust formed and capped the magma flow then she conceded "Yeah, you are right. But just because he wouldn't want me to, doesn't mean I won't. Just sayin."

Jules's body relaxed slightly and her arms uncrossed. It was the best he could do for now. Greg could see Jules wasn't ready to forgive herself just yet.

With a tilt to her head and a little uncertainty in her voice Jules looked at Greg and asked "So just how much trouble am I in for my actions?"

Greg started the SUV and said truthfully "Not sure. It's not good. We'll have to see. But for now let's focus on our guys and the boy. When we get to the hospital I'm going to check on the little boy's condition first. I know that will be the first thing Sam will want to know when he comes around. I'll meet you in the waiting afterwards."

Jules nodded and pushed thoughts away that she just screwed up her career. She would do as the Boss suggested and focus on the guys right now.


	4. You Promised I Didn't Have To Swim Today

**You Promised I Didn't Have To Swim Today  
**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside ER Department**_

Wordy decided to wait for Greg and Jules to arrive before going in. He took the time to call Shel and let her know what was going on but left out the part where Jules slugged the woman. He was upset that Jules had let loose like that but he hadn't heard the full story yet.

He only heard what Jules yelled at the woman. So he would hold judgment. There had to be a good reason.

Wordy ended his recitation of the details on the guys with "Shel, I just don't know, they all looked horrible. I'm really worried" and blew out a discouraged breath.

 _["Kevin, you know they are all going to be okay. They are durable; none of them will allow a little cold water to keep them down long. The hospital is well equipped to handle hypothermia. I'm sure they have many cases every winter._ _Ed, Spike and Sam are going to be just fine" Shel comforted Wordy._

 _Shel knew by the slight cracked emotion in Kevin's voice he was terribly upset by what he had seen. She knew the rest of the team would be there shortly._

 _But she offered anyways "Do you want me to come over and wait with you? I could get a sitter and be there in thirty minutes honey."]_

Getting himself under control he replied "No Shel, thanks though. You're right they are all going to be just fine. I see Greg and Jules arriving. I'll call when I have an update. Love ya. Hug the girls for me." He concluded the call as Greg parked the truck.

That short conversation with Shel was all he needed to ground himself again. Wordy needed to be grounded. The team needed him.

Jules had gone off the deep end. He had never seen her react so unprofessionally. Wordy hoped that the fallout would not be too bad.

Wordy could also tell Lou was extremely worried about all of the guys but especially Spike. Those two were best friends. He needed to be grounded to support them.

Greg had pulled it together like he always did for the team. But Wordy could see Greg was very worried about four members of his team. Three guys in the hospital and one who would likely face disciplinary actions or worse for her actions.

"Any news?" Greg asked coming to a stop in front of Wordy.

"Haven't been in yet, needed to talk to Shel" Wordy replied simply.

Greg knew instantly that Wordy had been affected by what he had witnessed and needed the stabilizing voice of Shel to right himself. So he said "No worries. Let's go see what we can find out" as he placed a reassuring hand on Wordy's shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER General Waiting Area**_

The three entered and headed directly to the ER Nurse Information Desk, bypassing the general reception desk completely. Unfortunately, they knew the way to the ER waiting area all too well. As they walked Greg sadly thought that his team was on a first name basis with too many people that worked here.

When they approached the desk, Nurse Nancy started to speak before anyone could ask "Ed and Spike are in ER treatment room five and six. Dr. Draper is managing their care. Sam is in ER room three. Dr. Fraser is with him now but I don't have an update on any of them."

"But we all know those guys are tough. I'm sure they will be just fine. I'm sorry but the private waiting room is taken at this time so you're stuck in the general area. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something" Nancy gave them a tentative smile.

Greg responded "Thank you Nancy. Do you have any word on the little boy Sam was trying to save?"

"I'm sorry. You know I cannot give out information to non-family members but I can tell you his mom is in the pediatrics waiting room. Its just down that hall" Nancy offered and pointed out the direction.

Jules and Wordy sat in the general waiting area while Greg went to find out about the boy.

Lou came in with three gym bags over his shoulder "Hey Nancy, can you give these to the guys? Brought them a dry change of clothes" Lou said as he gave all three bags to the nurse.

"Sure thing Lou. Jules and Wordy are just over there" Nancy replied. She grabbed the bags and headed to the ER rooms.

Lou headed over to Jules and Wordy. He saw that Jules anger was still barely contained. He didn't want it to flare again but he had to know what happened. In a calm but firm voice he said "Jules what made you blow your cool? Why did you KO that woman?"

Jules frowned at him.

Wordy added with a tone of understanding "Jules, it is not like you. It had to be significant. Talk to us, please. There are going to be ramifications. Too many people saw what you did. Tell us so we can see if there is anything we can do to help."

His tone and the sympathetic look in his eyes were calming her a bit more. Jules knew she would have to tell the team something. She had crossed the line. That was something none of them took lightly.

She was about to tell them when a nurse entered the waiting room and called out "Family of Michelangelo Scarlatti."

All three immediately rose and walked to the nurse. The nurse looked at them skeptically.

Lou could see her about to launch into the 'you're not family' spiel so said "Don't bother. We are Spike's team mates. If you check you will find I am his emergency contact, Lewis Young. How is he? Can we see him yet?"

She checked the paperwork and noted the name "He is doing fine. He can have one visitor come back. He is dressing right now. The doctor still needs to go over the discharge instructions with him but he will be able to leave shortly."

Jules and Wordy knew by default that Lou would be the one to go. So they patted him on the back and went to sit back down. Both were happy the nurse said Spike was being discharged.

Wordy turned to Jules "So?"

Jules looked at him and said "I only want to say it once. I'll wait til Lou and Spike come out. Ok?"

Wordy's response was to rise and ask "Want some coffee?"

She nodded yes and he left to get the coffee. Jules was trying to determine just what to tell them. She had screwed herself royally. She might even lose her job over this.

Jules fumed at her lack of control but she was not remorseful not one damned little bit for hitting that bitch. The redheaded bitch deserved it. Jules knew she would do it again if given half the chance. But thank god Wordy had stopped her from kicking that woman. That would have complicated things further.

Wordy returned and gave Jules the coffee then sat down to sip his as they waited for Spike and Lou.

Greg approached the ER waiting room. His mind was a whirl. He had talked to the mom and several of the other family members who had attended the event.

They assured him that the boy was okay but he would stay in the hospital several days for observation. One of the mom's brothers described the scene in great detail just after the boy fell. He had said he saw abject terror on the SRU officers face as he jumped in after the boy.

The family wanted Greg to let Sam know how much they appreciated what he did for the boy and hoped he was okay. Then they had related in detail all the disgusting innuendos the woman had used and her behavior towards Sam.

Greg was happy, proud, angry and worried all at the same time. Happy the boy was okay. Proud of Sam for not losing his cool. Extremely angry at the woman. But mostly he was worried about Ed, Spike, Sam and Jules.

His mind was dealing with so much right now it was hard to keep it all straight. As he reentered the ER waiting room and saw Jules a combination of words hit him with full force 'did you know Sam is deathly afraid of water' combined with 'abject terror on the SRU officers face'.

Aw crap, Greg damn well did _NOT_ know Sam was afraid of water. A long ago memory of Sam barely swimming to the boat entered his mind. He could now see the mask and deflection Sam had used. He certainly didn't see it then.

God dammit, let's add guilt to the mix of emotions Greg thought. Could this day get any worse?

As Greg approached, Wordy noticed that Greg's face was a complete mess of mixed emotions. Wordy ventured "Boss? Is the boy okay?"

Greg looked at him and gave them a curt nod yes then began to pace in front of them rubbing his head but said nothing.

Jules and Wordy glanced at each other concerned. Neither tried to engage Greg. They could see that trying to talk to him at the moment would fall on deaf ears. So they let him pace and process his emotions.

Greg had stopped pacing and was seated by the time Spike and Lou joined them about sixty minutes later. All three saw Spike, he looked tired and a little pale but he was okay. They immediately rose and embraced him.

Spike reassured the three he was indeed okay. A little cold and tired but okay. The doctor's only orders were for him to rest and stay warm for the next few days.

Concern etching his voice Spike asked "Any word on Ed and Sam or the little boy?"

Greg replied "No word yet on either Ed or Sam. The little boy is alright. They are going to keep him a few days to make sure. Spike, you need to sit, you look tired."

Dragging Spike over to the chairs, Lou made Spike sit down. Lou left for a time and when he returned he had a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate for Spike.

Spike smiled "Thanks buddy. Always looking out for me."

Lou said "Somebody's got to do it. We couldn't operate without you buddy" as he sat next to Spike and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then turned to Jules and ordered "Okay spill it Jules. We're all here. Why did you cold-cock that woman?"

Jules looked at them and sighed the anger had diminished with time but started to rise again as she told the story. She left out the part about being angry with herself and why. One quick look from Greg indicated she did not have to share that, it was between them.

She ended with "So when the redhead said Sam should have just let the brat drown, I lost it and knocked that bitch on her ass."

Wordy, Spike and Lou were speechless.

Spike's mouth had dropped open and his eyes widened in shock and anger as Jules spoke. He found his voice and shouted "Holy shit Jules! Did you really do that?"

Jules nodded yes.

That opened the verbal flood gates on all three men. The other people in the waiting room were subjected to extremely angry men ranting about how the woman deserved it or vowing to do whatever they could to help her.

Wordy's conscience was not completely assuaged but he could clearly see how under the stress of the situation it could happen. They were human, they made mistakes and they came unglued sometimes. He vowed he would do whatever was necessary to make sure this one action did not cost Jules her job.

The burst of anger was dissipating and each was calming slowly.

Spike looked at Greg and said "Sarge, that woman needs to be brought up on charges for knocking the little boy into the harbor. She should be charged with reckless endangerment at least."

Greg said "Already in progress, the uniform officers took her into custody."

Dr. Draper entered the waiting room and said "Family of Edward Lane."

They all rose. The grizzled old doctor strode quickly to them and nodded to the wholly familial unrelated group. He could care less if someone was family or not. They were here because they cared. No one would choose to sit for hours in those uncomfortable chairs otherwise.

The doctor looked to the patient he had recently discharged and said "Spike, I told you to go home and get into bed. I understand your need to stay but I'm telling you to sit now."

Dr. Draper waited until Spike sat then he informed them "Ed is conscious and doing well. We were able to warm him and all vitals check out. We plan to keep him overnight as a precaution. He will be moved to a regular room shortly. A nurse will show you to his room when he is settled."

Sighs of relief were heard from all five of them.

Greg said "Thank you. Two down, one to go." Then he glanced at Spike and then back to the doctor "We'll make sure Spike rests here as we wait for news on Sam."

Dr. Draper smiled broadly and said "Dr. Fraser should be out soon to talk to you. But I can at least tell you Sam is awake."

Spike jumped out of the chair and hugged the shocked doctor tightly. Lou and Wordy peeled him off and sat him back into the chair.

Jules was laughing as she said to the doctor "Sorry Spike gets a little excited when it comes to Samtastic. We will make sure he rests now."

That was a first for Dr. Draper. Never in all his years had someone reacted quite like that. It made him smile. These seven people cared very deeply for one another. They had a rare gift of true friendship. They would go to the deepest depths of the ocean for one another.

Dr. Fraser entered the waiting room and didn't even bother to ask for family of Sam Braddock. He knew who would be here. He looked about and located the group.

He was walking over to the group just as Spike jumped on Dr. Draper. He laughed out loud and shook his head. This team constantly amazed him. Their zeal and dedication to their jobs and each other was incredible. His experience with them when both Sam and Jules were injured had told him to expect the unexpected.

As Dr. Fraser approached the group he patted Dr. Draper's back and said to him "I see you have finally met all of Team One."

Then he turned to the group "Samtastic is awake." Dr. Fraser knew it was unprofessional but he really liked that name and he was truly an exceptional young man. Not many could come back from the injuries he had suffered over a year ago and now today again miraculous.

He continued "We are still in the process of warming him up. Sam's lungs appear fine even though he inhaled a bit of water. He had a pretty hard hit to his head and sustained a concussion. His vitals appear fairly good and are getting better as he warms."

Dr. Fraser saw the happy faces. He knew his patient and that he would leave AMA as soon as possible so had devised a plan. He knew they would take care of him so he continued "I need to keep him for forty-eight hours at minimum to monitor for signs of late cardiac arrhythmia."

"If no signs or other complications arise in that time I would be willing to release him. But only if he was fully supervised for the next week. He needs bed rest due to the concussion the cold shock to his body. Can you help me do that?"

A resounding yes came from five members.

Dr. Fraser grinned "Okay, I assumed that would be your answer. We plan to move him to a regular room in a few hours."

Greg had a thought "Dr. Draper is keeping Ed overnight perhaps we can put Sam in the same room. Ed would be able to keep Sam in check until you are ready to release him Dr. Fraser."

"Grand idea" Dr. Fraser responded. "I'll make sure that happens." Both doctors left to make the appropriate arrangements.

The team waited another thirty minutes before a nurse came to take them to Ed's and Sam's room.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Ed's and Sam's Room**_

The team entered to room to find only Ed. He was awake and sitting up in bed and covered in several layers of blanket. Before he could say anything Jules ran up to him and hugged him for a long time.

When she finally stepped back she swiped away tears and said "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

The rest of them hugged him too and made similar comments. As their initial burst of emotion settled down Lou made Spike sit in a chair and positioned the blanket over his shoulders.

Ed looked to Spike and with real concern asked "How ya doing buddy?"

Spike answered "Great now that I know you and Sam and the boy are okay."

Ed whipped his head to Greg and said "Sam is okay?" He had been so worried but no one he had asked had given him any information.

"Yeah, more than okay. In fact he's gonna be your room buddy shortly" Greg responded with a huge smile.

Relief swept through Ed. Then he thought about why they were here. "Did you find out what happened?"

They launched into another retelling of all the events that led up to Sam diving into the water and everything that transpired afterwards all the way to the doctor's recommendation for Sam. Ed's mind was reeling.

"Jules, wow, just wow." Ed was shocked to hear what she did. Then a smirk crossed his face as he stated "Damn, I wish I could have seen that." Then he got serious and queried "Greg what trouble is she facing? What can we do to help?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure. Stainton just said he would be in touch. It could be anything from a simple reprimand to assault charges" Greg responded.

The group then discussed all the possible ramifications and potential ways they might help.

"They have to take into consideration what that woman's actions caused. The harm to that little boy" Ed said as he reached out and clasped Jules's hand that was lying on his bed. She had grown very quiet as they team had their discussion. Ed reassured her "Jules, it will be okay. We will make sure of that."

Over the past two hours Greg had been giving serious thought to who should take care of Sam. Seeing Jules upset he knew they needed to change the subject so he said "Hey Ed, I have an idea. With Sophie and Clark gone for the next two weeks I was thinking that it might be best if Sam stayed with you. You have both been ordered to rest for at least a week. You could keep Sam in line. Make sure he follows doctors' orders. What do you think?"

Ed was about to answer when the door opened and the nurses pushed Sam's bed into the room. Sam was so pale and he had a slight shiver to him. They had put a knit cap over Sam's head and pulled low to his brows and over his ears. Sam was covered in several layers of blankets. He looked exhausted but he was awake.

Sam smiled when he saw the entire team.

It only took a few minutes for the nurses to hook Sam up to the monitors and the heated, humidified oxygen. When they were done one of the nurses turned to the group.

The nurse smiled and instructed them "Only light touch, he should stay under the blankets and no coffee. He could use the rest so please keep the visit short." Then she left the room closing the door behind her.

Sam cocked his head to the side and looked pointedly at Ed. Then Sam said with mock anger in a shivery voice "You promised I didn't have to swim today."


	5. Friendships: Looking Out For Each Other

**Friendships: Looking Out For Each Other**

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Ed's and Sam's Room_**

The team erupted into laughter at Sam's comment. When it died down Sam said to the room at large in his shivery voice "Dr. Fraser said I was pulled from the harbor. What happened? Everything is blank for me. Why is Ed here? Why does Spike look like hell?"

"You mean you don't remember diving in to save the boy?" Spike asked incredulously, completely ignoring the he looked like hell comment.

Sam just shook his head but winced with pain and thought damn better not do again that hurts my head too much.

Greg stepped in "What do you remember?"

Sam thought to himself, having a monstrous headache and being terrified when the event coordinator showed me my spot right next to the damned water. But said aloud "Ed telling me I didn't have to go for another swim, the ride to Darby Dock, meeting Mrs. Finnley, I think that was her name and setting up the table before it started. Then just nothing til I woke up freezing in the ER." The quake in his voice clearly indicating he was still very cold.

Spike laughed "Buddy you're gonna love this story then."

But Spike was a little concerned Sam lost four hours of memories. Probably a result of the concussion he told himself. All the team except Jules took turns telling the events of the day to Sam.

When Lou channeled Spike's enthusiasm and animatedly told how Jules had decked the woman Sam's jaw dropped and he said "Damn, you're joking right?"

Lou shook his head no.

Sam looked to Jules "He's pulling my leg right? You wouldn't risk you're job like that?"

Jules looked at the floor not able to meet his eyes afraid he would see that she had doubted him and she could not hurt him like that. So she just looked down and shook her head no.

Reading her body language as despair and worry for her job Sam exploded at her "Christ what were you thinking? Jules you could lose your job. Whatever she said wasn't worth that."

Sam turned to Greg, his anxiety for Jules rising exponentially "You can't let them fire her for this."

He was extremely distressed. Sam knew how much this job and this team meant to Jules. It was her life. She chose it above him. Why did she risk it all? The flood of uncontrolled emotions and fear for Jules caused his heart rate to increase rapidly and the monitors started to sound off.

A nurse rushed in and noted his increased heartrate. "Mr. Braddock, you need to calm down. You need to slow your heart down." She looked at the team in the room and said "Visit over, he needs to remain calm. Please exit the room now."

The team complied but as Greg left he shared a look with Ed that said calm him down.

Ed nodded, message understood.

The nurse was continuing to talk to Sam but his heartrate was not decreasing and was becoming erratic.

Ed used his TL command voice and said "Samo, look at me."

Sam turned towards Ed.

Ed continued "Sniper breathing, relax, slow your heart beat. Do you need me to count it out?"

Sam nodded yes.

"Okay. Inhale. Hold, 2, 3, 4. Release." Ed continued guiding Sam's breathing for several minutes.

Sam internally worked to gain control the chaotic emotions around Jules. The monitors were returning to normal.

The nurse watched the connection between the two men glad that the older one was able to help the younger one.

As the monitors quit beeping Ed asked "Okay, you good now? Ready for me to stop?"

Sam nodded yes and on a release of breath said "Thanks Ed."

He disengaged his lock on Ed's eyes by closing his and laid back on the pillow feeling totally wiped out. Sam thought, damn glad Ed knows how to help me when that happens. As embarrassing as it is, I'm lucky to have brothers that help.

Then Sam thought, Greg and Ed are gonna call me on the carpet to account for that reaction later. Better figure out something plausible to tell them. Why the hell did she do that?

"Rest now Sam, we can talk later" Ed instructed quietly and laid his own head back feeling exhausted.

He thought, damn glad the kid still responds to me like that when he is in need. We all need help sometimes, nothing to be embarrassed about. Damn that freaked Sam out. We are all worried about Jules but that was extreme.

Ed could see Sam was always over-protective of Jules even after they broke up. But they were just colleagues now. Right?

Both men fell into an exhausted asleep.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Exiting_**

The team had just exited the room worried for Sam. Then they heard Ed start counting breathes, thank goodness. Ed could always get through the fog and calm Sam with sniper breathing. They were all happy Ed and Sam had that connection. The team stood outside the door in the hall for several minutes listening for the monitors to settle down.

Jules half listened, her thoughts were too jumbled and she was mad at herself again. Sam got panicked because of her. He misread her posture as fear for her job. He was always so protective of her even after she dumped him. With a deep frown on her face she asked herself silently, just how many times am I going to hurt that man without meaning too?

As the monitors attained a normal rhythm Lou turned to Spike "Hey buddy, let's say we get you home. You're looking like you could use a good long rest."

Without words being spoken Wordy and Lou took up positions on either side of Spike and offered support as they left the hospital.

Greg slung his arm around Jules' shoulders in comfort as they headed out behind the others. He could see the emotions cascading through her.

When they approached the SUVs Spike was thinking that he wasn't looking forward to the argument with his Pa. Every time he was injured in even the slightest way on the job it turned into a major yelling match. He let out a dejected sigh.

Jules caught the sigh. She and Spike had been friends for so long and she and Lou knew about the issues Spike had with his dad. She wished so much his dad would accept Spike's choice. Jules could see it hurt Spike a lot.

As Wordy helped Spike into the truck Lou headed to the driver's side. Jules stopped him at the rear of the truck "Hey Lou, I have an idea if you are up to it."

"What's that Jules?" he responded curious.

"Are you up to having a guest for a few days? I think Spike would rest better if he didn't, you know…" she left the rest unsaid knowing Lou would pick up on her train of thought.

Spike had stayed with Lou after he returned from the ski trip. It had lessened the reaction of Spike's parents to the fact that Spike had been shot. It had allowed Spike get the rest he had needed too.

"Awesome idea Jules. I like it, I like it a lot. We are off shift being down three guys. I can make sure he takes it easy. Return the favor ya know. That guy was at my apartment every day after shift when I was out with the flu for a week. Thanks for thinking of Spike Jules." He smiled and gave her a big hug.

As Lou opened the door to the truck "Hey buddy, remember that movie night and video game sleepover you wanted to have? Guess what …."

The remainder was unheard by Jules as Lou closed the door and started the truck. She smiled as they drove out of the parking lot.

Wordy walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He knew she was blaming herself for Sam's distressed reaction to her actions but she had just done a wonderful thing for Spike and Lou. Time to help Jules.

"Jules, let's head to the barn and change. Then you're coming home for dinner with me. Shel has been asking me to invite you over. She says it's been way too long since you came to dinner" Wordy stated.

Jules gave him a look as a refusal was forming on her lips.

But Wordy said "Nope, not gonna take no for an answer. You're coming whether you want to or not. You know I can pick you up and put you in the truck, right?" he said with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Jules crossed her arms and glared at him with no heat then said "Okay, but if you ever do that again, you're gonna be sporting a few bruises."

Wordy laughed and remembered Greg's mixed state earlier in the waiting room. "Hey Boss, you are invited too. It's been a long exhausting day. We could all use some of Shel's wonderful lasagna. The girls would love to see Uncle Greg too."

Greg was just about to decline the offer when he thought he would just be going home to an empty home alone. He didn't really want to be completely alone with all his thoughts yet. Then he saw the worried look in Wordy's eyes. Today had completely unsettled him.

He had watched his best friend of twenty years collapse in front of him and he was struggling with the ethics of Jules actions. It would do them all good to sit and talk.

So Greg smiled and replied "Sounds great. I'd like that" as they headed for the SUVs.

* * *

 ** _Lou's Apartment_**

Lou had gotten Spike ensconced on the couch in the family room with a pillow and covered in several blankets. He returned from the kitchen "Spike, hot chocolate just the way you like it. I still had some of those little marshmallows" Lou chuckled at Spike's eager face as he handed him the cup.

He thought, we are so different but it is good, we balance each other out. That's what friends do. "So you want me to put in 'Short Circuit' or 'Casino Royale'?"

"Disassemble, no disassemble" Spike quoted from the movie excitedly.

Lou should have known. Number Five looks a lot like Babycakes. Lots of laughs in this one and they needed to laugh tonight. It was a great choice.

"Okay, Short Circuit it is" Lou agreed as he put the DVD in and tossed Spike the remote. "Man, I'm gonna run to the store and grab us some snacks and some take out for dinner. Won't be gone long. You be okay alone for a bit?"

"Sure, thanks buddy" Spike said adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

Lou grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Alright then, back in a bit."

* * *

 ** _Market by Lou's Apartment_**

Lou popped out of his car and headed into the store. He was mentally ticking off the things he needed to get. Trying to remember Spike's preferred snacks he went up and down every aisle gathering items. Then he stopped at the deli and ordered their favorite sandwiches for dinner.

As he waited for the sandwiches to be made he casually looked around the store. His eye caught a flash of red hair. No it couldn't be he thought.

"I'll be right back to get the food" Lou said to the man behind the counter.

Lou quickly hurried down the aisles. He had to be sure. Three aisles down in the housewares and utility section he saw her. How the hell is she out? They arrested her didn't they? It bothered him greatly.

She was running around free as a lark and his three friends and a little boy were laid up. She looked up and saw him. She smiled and simply turned back to her shopping.

Lou was so livid he did not register what she was picking up. If he had he would have been worried.

She added a big roll of duct tape and a utility knife to the thin plastic twine and large kitchen knife that were already in her basket.

* * *

 ** _Wordy's Home_**

Opening the door Wordy called out "Shel, I'm home. Jules is here and Greg's is on his way."

He was instantly bombarded from three sides as little girls jumped at him yelling daddy's home. He squatted down, hugged and tickled each one and their giggles and mirth echoed throughout the house.

Jules closed the door behind her and stood in the entryway observing with a smile. How does he do it, family and job? Must be nice to come home to this warmth every night instead of an empty house.

Living alone had never bothered Jules until after Sam. He had brought laughter and life into her home. Now it was just cold. She missed him so much.

But the job, it was her life, what she was meant to do. She needed to help people and pull them back from the edge. She was good at it. Her life had purpose no matter what her father said.

Jules was pulled from her thoughts as Shel entered the room "Jules, I'm so glad that Kevin finally convinced you to come to dinner. It's been too long."

Shel enveloped Jules in a hug "Come in. Girls aren't you going to say hi to Aunt Jules?"

Three little girls looked up from bouncing on and tickling their dad who was now flat on his back on the floor looking much like Gulliver and the girls like Lilliputians from Gulliver's Travels. Jules smiled a bit when she remembered one of his daughter's names was Lilly.

A chorus of "Hi Auntie Jules" came from them as they returned to pouncing on their dad.

Jules and Shel headed to the kitchen both giggling at the sight of Wordy's face as Hollie landed hard on his stomach. Good thing it wasn't a bit lower Wordy thought as he gasped a bit for breath.

"Can I help with anything?" Jules asked.

"No got it almost done. Just have to pop the garlic bread in the oven to warm it. How about a glass of wine?" Shel responded.

"Sounds good" Jules said.

Shel motion to where the glasses and wine bottle were.

"Would you like me to pour you one too?" Jules asked and Shel nodded yes. Jules poured two glasses and set one on the counter near Shel then took a sip hers and sat on the counter stool.

Shel took her glass and sipped too. "You all had a horrible day. I'm so glad that the guys and that little boy are okay."

Jules nodded as tears misted her eyes.

Shel came around the counter and gave Jules a hug as she said "Kevin called me before you headed over. Jules it will be okay. You know the guys will make sure of that. You know I might have actually hit her too. What she said was truly awful, the Commander and Chief will take that into consideration. And if they don't I know six angry men that will make them see it differently"

Jules felt a bit better just being around them. Shel released her from the hug. Jules wiped her eyes as the doorbell rang.

"Oh good Greg must be here" Shel said as she hurried from the room.

Kevin had extracted himself from the girls and gotten to the door before her.

"Shel a pleasure to see you again. It smells wonderful" Greg said as he gave Shel a quick hug.

"Glad you could make it. Wish you would come more often" Shel replied.

Three little girls launched themselves at Greg. He hugged them all and conversed with them for several minutes before Shel shooed them away. "I have a soda if you would like one?" she inquired.

Greg nodded yes and they all headed to the kitchen. All four adults helped put out the food on the table. Wordy corralled the girls. They sat and had a pleasant meal with lots of ordinary conversation.

It was so late already that right after dinner Jules and Greg sat in the Wordsworth family room as Wordy helped put the girls to bed. Shel had let them stay up because they needed to see their dad and as importantly Kevin needed to see his girls after a day like today. She was glad he had invited Jules and Greg. Neither should be alone tonight.

Jules looked to Greg and said "Thank you for not making me share my other reason."

Greg gave her the smile then asked "Jules how do you know Sam is afraid of water?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jules responded.

Greg shook his head no.

"You don't remember Sam's reactions during the abusive cop call at the marina?" Jules asked as Wordy walked in.

"What call are you talking about?" Wordy inquired.

"I was just asking Jules how she knew Sam is deathly afraid of water" Greg said.

"He is?" Wordy asked confused.

"So Jules, how do you know?" Greg asked again as Wordy sat down next to Jules on the couch.

"From that call where Sam had to swim out to the boat to put the mic on it and coffee with him after" Jules stated.

She was presented with confused looks wondering how she could deduce that from the call when she wasn't even on the dock with Sam.

So Jexplained "Well it was a couple of things really. I heard something in his voice when he asked if it was a rookie thing. It was like he was afraid we were hazing him or something like the coffee run."

"Then I heard forced confidence when he said 'ready freddy'. Do you know the autoscriptor recorded it as 'ready fraidy'. Like when someone calls someone a 'fraidy cat' when they are scared?" Jules remarked.

Jules continued "Then when we had coffee after shift in the back of my jeep. Well, that night and he told me he grew up in a desert and wasn't really a good swimmer. Sam was really pushing it, it seemed forced again. Like he was over compensating."

Wordy interrupted "You had coffee with him after shift in your jeep?"

"Yeah, it was when we were trying to right our wrongs and get to know him, make him feel like he was a member of the team. The jeep was nicer and quieter for conversation than a bar or coffee shop" Jules explained quickly.

Greg was contemplative then asked "All those are intuitive but don't paint the picture of abject fear. I mean he got in and swam to the boat. Hints more to him not being a confident swimmer rather than deathly afraid of water."

Jules said "True, but it was also something that happened at the team BBQ at the lake just after he got back last year that made me realize the depth of his fear. He wouldn't go close to the water at all."

"Allie begged and begged but he refused to go even into the shallows with her. There was a look on his face and he started to sweat. We all know Sam would do anything for Allie. How many Disney movies did he watch with her when he returned? I think like every princess one multiple times. You know he can almost recite Snow White from memory."

They all grinned at that. Sam had been so tolerant and biddable with Allie's requests to watch the movies.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts "As for why he swam out to put the mic on, it's very simple. It was his job and he was ordered to do it. We all know how he feels about doing his duty and following orders. Even ones that put him at great risk."

Jules brought her feet up and sat cross legged on the couch as she conjectured "And today, I think he jumped out of instinct to protect the boy. We sure as hell know that with all the times he has risked himself for us. I also think he blocked out the four hours because of his fear of water. He was probably operating on auto-pilot."

Understanding dawned in Wordy's eyes.

Greg's guilt and pride edged up a notch. Guilt because he did not recognize the signs and protect or help Sam. Pride because Jules did. She was a natural profiler, damned good, probably better then himself.

Silently Greg vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to save his protégé. In a few years she might even lead her own team. Selfishly he added she can have Team One when I retire, the team can't afford to lose her. Jules is the heart of this team.

The three talked until very late in the evening before Jules and Greg both left for home. They had helped each other deal with their worries from the day.

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later_ – _Hospital – Ed's and Sam's Room_**

Sam was chomping at the bit. Fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed he questioned "What's taking them so long Ed?"

Ed looked to Sam from the same position but his on his own bed "Samo relax, you know you aren't to get active or stressed for a while. Hold your horses and sit still. You remind me of a kid on a sugar high."

"Just can't wait to leave. Thanks for staying the extra day with me" Sam grinned.

"Like I had a damned choice" Ed growled.

Sam smirked. Ed was still miffed at the nurse that called him an old man and said he needed his rest and that the doctor ordered one more days rest before they would release him. Yesterday between naps, they had worked out details that Sam would stay with Ed. That way neither was alone.

Sophie and Clark were visiting her sister who had just had a baby and would be gone for another week and a half. Before she had left she had stocked the freezer with precooked meals, easy heat and serve. So they wouldn't have to worry about Ed burning the house down trying to cook. Although Sam offered to make omelets; he had gotten very good at them.

Greg and Jules entered the room.

"So ready to leave?" Jules asked.

Sam was off the bed in a flash.

"Whoa, slow down, your chariot hasn't arrived" Jules admonished.

"Don't care I'll walk" Sam replied walking toward the door.

Sam looked back and saw that Ed simply gave him the look. He turned around, walked back and sat back down like a petulant child sulking as he waited for the wheelchair.

Ed grinned. He wasn't about to tell Sam that the whole old man thing was staged. They had seen Sam was ready to walk out AMA so arranged to have Ed stay one more day. Nice bit of acting on his part he thought. Sam bought it hook, line and sinker and had settled down when he knew Ed had to stay too.

Looking at Greg, Ed asked "How'd it go with Holleran and the Chief today?"

Greg smiled "Ah a thing of beauty. We owe Mrs. Finnley a debt of gratitude. She had over two hundred letters from parents that attended attesting to the actions of the woman and how Sam handled himself. She gathered over fifteen videos that attendees took that showed her harassment of Sam and her pushing the table knocking the boy in."

"One video actually captured the smug look and smile on her face as the boy fell. She also wrote a letter about what she personally witnessed between Jules and they woman. How Jules deftly handled the situation until those fateful words. She indicated she herself would have harmed the woman more if Jules had not shut her up."

Sam looked expectantly at Greg then to Jules "So what were the findings Jules?"

She smiled "Forty hours of community service. I guess I get to be SRU's go to person for quite some time to cover public relations events."

Sam was relieved and gave her a huge smile. "That's great news" Sam said as he rose and gave Jules a long, tight hug.

He inhaled deeply as they were close and he could smell the scent of jasmine from her shampoo. She always smelled so good. His arms did not want to release her but they were colleagues now, not lovers. So he ended the hug and stepped back.

Jules looked at him and saw the shivers coursing through him "Sam you okay? You're shaking."

When he had broken contact with Jules', his body shook with withdrawal symptoms like a druggie needing his next fix. He was addicted to Jules. Sam was glad that the shaking could be attributed to his icy swim.

As he sat back down Sam responded "Just a bit cold."

Jules grabbed the blanket off the bed and settled it across his shoulders.

Ed asked "What about the woman? Did she file assault charges against Jules?"

"No, I'm glad, but it is a bit odd. The judge also released her on bail that night for the charges she faces though" Greg responded.

Sam still did not remember the events of his own accord so said "I hope never meet her."

"You mean meet her again" Jules corrected.

"No I mean meet her. I'm lucky enough not to remember her" Sam responded.

"I hear ya on that one" said Spike as he entered the room pushing a wheelchair. Neither he nor Ed had met the redhead and had fully agreed they never wanted to. "Got you a smoking ride to escape this place. Ready to go?"

Sam was off the bed in a flash again and seated in the wheelchair "Tally ho. Let's blow this joint."

* * *

 ** _Ed's Home – Day 1_**

The entire team brought Ed and Sam to Ed's home. Jules set up the spare room for Sam since neither of them were to exert themselves for at least a week. Wordy was in the kitchen putting away some fresh groceries to augment Sophie's frozen meals. Sam had requested several items so he could make omelets.

Lou and Spike had brought over and set up a gaming system and a box full of DVDs from Spike's personal collection.

Sam was picking through it wondering just what the hell Ed and him were going to do for a week. Neither were able to sit still that long. Nor were they that into video games. Maybe the first person shooter game might be fun to try. He noted looking at the movies, thank god not a single Disney movie.

Greg arrived with the gym bag of Sam's personal items from home.

"Thanks Boss. I appreciate you getting this for me" Sam said.

"Glad to help. I found the chess set in the closet like you said." Greg thought that Sam's place was so austere. Only a few pictures were on his desk. One of Sam and Matt, one of Sam with all his cousins, one of his mom and dad, one of Blaze, Winds and Jim and one of the team.

Sam's apartment was military neat. It was sparsely decorated and everything had a place and was in its place. Finding the chess set was easy it was exactly where Sam said it would be.

Putting the chess set on the table Sam hoped that Ed would be interested in playing chess. He hadn't had a good game since the birth of Scott's twins. He had visited for two days when Anna and Jerrell were born.

When he and Spike recuperated at Scott's together after the ski trip he never got around to playing chess with Scott or the other cousins. They were too busy playing the other games which did not take much attention and allowed for much laughter.

Sam asked "Hey Ed, you play chess?"

"Not in quite some time. Had to give it up when Wordy got mad I always won" Ed responded with a smirk.

Wordy gave Ed a look of 'are you kidding me' and said "Not exactly how I remember it. Had something more to do with pieces flying off the board because I beat you in thirteen moves."

Damn, that sounded a lot like his and Scott's games. Sam smiled, might not be too bad spending a week resting after all. His headache had finally receded. The doctor had explained that it was likely due to fatigue and dehydration.

He had worked so much he had failed to maintain proper fluid intake. Sam was glad Ed was out of the room when the doctor explained it to him. Ed would have been pissed at him and ranted til his ears rang for being so stupid as to forget to drink enough water.

The team sat down to a lunch and enjoyed friendly banter for a few hours. Greg initiated them leaving so Ed and Sam could rest.

When the team left Sam set up the chess board "Ready to get beaten in twelve moves?"

* * *

 ** _Sam's Apartment – Day 1_**

She had picked the lock and entered. She knew he wasn't home. She had been to the hospital and watched him sleep at night. Both of them unware she had slipped into the room. She had so wanted to stroke his hair but didn't dare, it might wake him.

His apartment was nice she thought as she roamed each room. She looked in the fridge, only a few beers and sodas, her favorite kind. She grabbed one and popped it open.

She walked to the desk and sat down staring at the pictures and smiled. Then she wandered into the bedroom. She opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt.

Inhaling deeply through her nose as she held it tight to her nose she thought it smelled so good. Clean, crisp and like him.

She stripped and put the t-shirt on then crawled into his bed and burrowed herself into the pillows. It felt so right here.


	6. Companionable Routine & the Nightmare

**Companionable Routine & the Nightmare  
**

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Days 2 to 4**_

Ed and Sam got into a companionable routine. Sam made breakfast omelets. Ed was surprised how good they tasted and the variety of ways Sam made them. Ed made coffee. They would play a few games of chess then switch to the first person shooter game.

The rivalry of competition had them yelling at each other several times but it was always good natured fun. Before lunch they took a long walk around the park close to Ed's home. They both couldn't stand to be cooped up in the house.

Because they were both in a vulnerable state, Ed always strapped on his off duty gun for their walks. His senses prickled him each time they left the house but he chalked it up to feeling weak. Something he was unaccustomed to feeling.

Ed made lunch, no fear of burning the house down making cold sandwiches. Both needed and took an afternoon nap. Something they promised they would never share with the rest of the team.

They spent part of the afternoon discussing old calls and tactics; challenging each other to come up with the best options. Before dinner each wandered to a different room to make calls. Ed talked with Sophie and Clark. Sam called his cousins or Blaze. At dinner time they pulled out Sophie's frozen dinners and made a salad to go with it.

The rest of the team had returned to work. No hot calls assigned to Team One since they were missing both tactical members and Spike was still on light duty. But they acted as backup for the other teams and did paperwork or training. Spike enjoyed the time retrofitting Babycakes with the latest toy and installing a new gyro.

After dinner the team would show up and stay a few hours. When the team left in the evening Ed and Sam would head off to bed early. It was better to go to sleep than watch any of the movies that Spike had brought over; but they would never tell him that. They needed the sleep too; again they would never tell the team that. It was their secret; neither liked to appear weak.

By the fourth day both were feeling much restored and closer to normal. Sam's uncontrolled shivers had completely stopped. The occasional dizziness, light sensitivity and feelings of nausea due to the concussion had finally abated too. Ed teased Sam the bruising to his temple and forehead was now a beautiful shade of puke green.

Pulling on his jacket Sam asked "Ed ready to head out to the park?"

"Yeah, just a second, gotta get the gun" Ed replied.

Sam stepped out the front door and waited for Ed. He breathed deep and stretched. He enjoyed the cool morning and wished he could take a bike ride. Maybe by the end of the week the doctor would clear him for that; but for now, at least being outside felt good.

He turned as Ed exited, locked the door and set the alarm "Why do you bring the gun Ed?"

Ed looked at Sam "Precaution" is all he replied.

Sam let it drop and headed down the path to the park. They enjoyed a conversation on the merits of different weapons; agreeing or disagreeing which were best for certain situations.

They had increased their pace this morning to a fast walk and had stopped to rest and take a drink near the playground. There were several mothers with small children in the park. As they rested they watched the kids play in the sandbox and on the tall jungle gym.

The two men drew stares from the women. Some looked and saw strapping handsome men. A few were wary wondering why men were hanging out near a children's playground.

Just as they were about to head off there was a high pitched scream. Sam's reflexes were instant. He darted toward the jungle gym and arrived in just enough time to catch the falling girl.

Sam instinctively curled into and tuck and roll position shielding the girl as the momentum of his run and the impact of catch caused him to lose his balance. He shoulder rolled and ended up on his butt with the little girl safely cradled in his arms.

Ed and the mothers had run forward seconds after Sam caught the girl.

Much fuss was made over the girl and Sam. He handed the girl to her mother. Several women were touching him making sure he was okay.

One annoying woman behind him he didn't see was stroking his hair. His instant thought was only Jules gets to do that and knocked the hand away gently but firmly. He shooed the rest of their hands away telling them he was good then stood brushing off the sand that covered him head to foot. Things finally calmed down and the women and kids returned to their activities.

Ed looked at Sam and said "Doctor's not gonna like to hear you did that."

"Don't plan on telling him" Sam retorted and headed out of the sandbox. Silently he thought, crap my shoulder hurts but worse is all this damned sand down my pants. "Hey Ed, let's head back home" Sam said trying to covertly dislodge the irritating sand as he walked.

Ed saw Sam's dilemma and just snickered "Sure thing Samo, hurt your leg or something, you're walking a bit funny?"

Sam gave him an evil look but just kept walking. When they arrived home Sam headed directly to the shower while Ed started lunch.

The rest of the afternoon and dinner progressed per routine. Ed had loads of fun retelling the playground incident to the team that night. Many jests were made about the effects of sand in pants. Sam laughed along with them all. It was a good evening.

* * *

 _ **Outside Ed's Home – Day 4**_

She had been surprised he left the hospital so quickly. The nurse said he was staying with a teammate. It had taken her two days to locate him. She had lucked out yesterday and saw him walking home from the park.

This morning she had risen early and kept vigil unsure when he would go for a walk. She had to see him. She was happy when he finally appeared.

She had watched him stretch on the porch, god he was beautiful. She absentmindedly rubbed the t-shirt she was still wearing under her own. Would he go alone today? No dammit his armed escort just came out.

With binoculars she followed him as they headed for the park. When they rounded the corner she started the car and headed to her next observation spot. It gave her a clear view of the entire park.

She parked and thought, today he was walking faster than yesterday. Good Sammy was getting better. Maybe she should say hi today. She got out of the car and walked toward the sandbox.

They stood there as they drank water. Then she watched as Sammy saved the girl and rushed up with all the other women. She was finally able to touch him.

The feel of his hair was exactly as she had imagined it. She was miffed when he knocked her hand away. She had faded into the crowd of the other women and retreated when he stood up.

She returned to her car to follow his progress home. After he went inside she headed by to their apartment, she had staked claim to it and spent her days and nights there. It was no longer his apartment it was theirs.

They would be so happy together. She just wished he would come home. If he didn't she would just have to go get him.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Bedtime Day 4**_

Ed saw Sam pampering his shoulder all afternoon and evening. Just before heading off to an early bedtime he grabbed a couple of painkillers and approached Sam "Take these."

Sam gave him an irritated look and did not take them from Ed.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. If I have to I'll order you to" Ed said sternly.

Sam still only stared crossly.

"Dammit Sam, I see it hurts. Just take the damned painkillers and be done with it. Quit acting like a cranky child" Ed admonished Sam.

"Fine" Sam said annoyed and grabbed them from Ed's hand and popped them into his mouth.

Ed handed him the cup of water he had brought too.

Sam swallowed the pills. "Satisfied mother hen?" he snapped out.

Ed smiled and nodded "As a matter of fact I am." As he started for his room Ed stopped and faced Sam "Night Sam." Then he couldn't help himself the look on Sam's face was so boyish when he was refusing the painkillers, he smirked and with a hint of laughter said "Sweet dreams kiddo."

Damn Ed was an enigma, stern then laughing. He had called him a cranky child and kiddo in the space of a minute. Two can play this game he thought.

Sam smirked right back and laughed "Night old man" with lots of emphasis on the word 'old'.

They headed to their rooms, each in good spirits.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5**_ _ **–**_ _ **Near Sunrise**_

Ed was jolted awake by a horrible sound. He was disoriented having woken so quickly and was scanning for the threat. His first thought was where are Sophie and Clark? Second one was, thank god, they are safe at Sophie's sister's house.

Then the blood curdling sound rang through the house again. Sam!

Ed was out of bed and racing down stairs to the guest room. Sam was screaming at the top of his lungs in terror. What the hell Ed thought as he slammed open the door to the guest room.

Sam was twisted tightly, trapped in the sheets thrashing about trying to free his arms as he continued to shriek. He was drenched in sweat and the sheer panic on his face was alarming. Holy hell he is trapped in a nightmare.

Ed knew he could not approach Sam, too risky with ex-special forces. So he tried to break through by yelling "SAM WAKE UP. WAKE UP, SAM. SAM."

It wasn't working. Sam continued to thrash. He finally got one arm free. Sam was gasping for air between terror filled screams.

Ed looked around the room for something, anything that would help him wake Sam. His eyes landed on the hockey stick. Maybe if he nudged him and yelled he could wake him. He grabbed the stick and stood just out of Sam's reach.

"SAM, WAKE UP SAM. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Ed yelled as he poked Sam in the side gently trying to get through and continued to call his name.

Ed poked harder. Christ he had to wake him. It was too painful to watch and hear. He shoved hard this time. Sam grabbed onto the stick with his freed hand.

Sam's screams turned to words "DON'T LET GO. DON'T LET ME GO." Sam emitted gurgling sounds as if drowning as he held on with dear life to the stick. Then the shrieks resumed but his death grip on the stick never faltered and the thrashing did not stop.

"GOD DAMMIT SAM, WAKE UP NOW. SAM." Ed wrenched the stick toward himself hard yanking Sam off the bed.

Sam slammed to the floor. The wind was knocked out of him. Ed was upset he had to do that but the shrieks stopped with no air.

The hit to the floor jarred Sam to a conscious state. He lay with his eyes open and panicked gasping for air.

Using a strong voice but no longer yelling Ed called out "Sam. Sam, Wake up. You are safe. You are at my home. Sam do you hear me?"

Sam lay there wondering just how the hell he ended up on the floor. He was disoriented. Where the hell was he?

Then he registered Ed voice. Ed was pissed. No wait, not pissed, loud but no anger, concern, it was concern lacing his loud words. Oh crap what the hell did I do?

He felt sweaty, thoroughly soaked. His throat felt raw. Crap. I had a nightmare. I had them under such control; ever since the therapist work about a year and a half ago. Which nightmare? No fucking idea. It was blank.

Sam thought he better respond to Ed, Sam spoke raw soft words "I'm a wake now Ed."

Ed dropped the hockey stick and asked "Okay to approach?"

Sam nodded.

"Samo you okay?" Ed asked.

Sam didn't answer. He wasn't sure how to answer.

Ed knelt down next to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's okay. Rest a moment. Catch your breath." Ed sat down never removing his hand.

Neither talked nor moved for a long time. Sam's breathing eventually evened out and his racing heart returned to a normal cadence.

Ed realized his breathing was catching too and focused to calm himself and slow his speeding heart rate. His mind was racing. That was horrible to witness but Sam experienced it.

Would Sam open up with him about it? Would it help or hurt him if hew prodded him to talk? Ed wondered if he should talk to Greg first. He remained silent letting Sam set the pace.

A tentative, raw, soft, nervous voice asked "Ed. Did I say anything?" Sam needed to identify the nightmare if he was going to deal with it.

Ed heard the hesitancy in Sam's voice so turned to look at him with a neutral face and replied softly and calmly "Yes. You said don't let go. Don't let me go."

Tears rolled from Sam's eyes. He knew which nightmare it was now.

Ed watched as Sam's face crumbled and silent tears flowed from his eyes. Oh god this is bad he thought. Long minutes ticked by.

Sam finally reached up and wiped the tears away. He shifted and sat up with his back resting against the bed. His knees bent with his forehead resting on his knees while his hands scrapped back and forth through his hair.

More minutes ticked by and Ed waited patiently.

Sam stopped his hands and raised his head and looked to Ed "Can I talk?" he asked uncertainly.

"Anytime Sam. Whatever you need I'm here" Ed replied sincerely.

Hesitantly Sam shared "I'm deathly afraid of water. I think, no I know that ending up in the harbor brought that nightmare back. I haven't had that one since I was twenty one. The therapist I saw last year said it would be helpful to talk through them if they ever occurred again. So if you can listen it would help."

Ed nodded indicating he would listen.

Sam started talking "It was before I was in JTF2; just regular Army I was nineteen. Eight of us had five days leave. Matt and I were new to the Gagetown base. We had been there a week at most."

"Six guys in our unit invited us to join them on a camping trip to Grand Lake to get to know each other and do some small game hunting and fishing. It sounded like fun so we agreed." Sam's hand began to twitch so he clenched it into a fist trying to control the fear beginning to swell.

"The first three days were fun. We seemed to get along with the new guys okay. The third night one of the guys brought out several bottles of vodka. We all drank more than we should have. Matt, John and I apparently passed out."

"When we woke five of the guys had put Matt, me and John into our sleeping bags and tied ropes around them. They laughed at our struggles to get out of them. John eventually got free. But they had tied me and Matt up with more rope and more tightly."

"They were drunk off their asses. One of them got the bright idea to haze Matt and me because we were new. They threw us both in the boat. It was the sometime in the night." Sam's body started to shake.

Ed reached out a hand and anchored Sam's hand.

His voice was hollow as he continued "They drove the boat around the lake for hours taunting that they would throw us overboard. Near sunrise a stupid drunken argument started between three of them. It got real heated. The driver of the boat gunned it as the three came to blows."

"Warren was knocked back into me. Warren and I were flung into the water. I was still trussed up in the sleeping bag. No way to prevent myself from going under." Sam was shaking uncontrollably now but he continued trying to keep his voice steady like giving a mission report.

"I grew up in a desert. I never really learned to swim. So even if I was free it would have been difficult. Warren grabbed the bag and tried to keep me up. He was no swimmer either and the water was so cold. We both kept going under."

Sam shuddered and his voice cracked "The boat had been going so fast it was a great distance from us when they realized what happened. Trying to get back to us quickly the driver turned the boat too sharply without slowing down and capsized it. The others were thrown in the water too."

"One of the guys was knocked unconscious. They pulled him onto the hull of the boat and one guy stayed with him. They rescued Matt quickly too and got him out of the bag. Matt and three of the others swam toward us but they were so far away. Warren was exhausted from trying to keep himself and me above water."

Sam laid his forehead on his knees again and was silent for a long time. His voice shook along with his body as he said "I drowned. I remember my last breath before Warren lost his hold on me. I screamed in terror knowing I was going to die 'Don't let go. Don't let me go' as I slipped under the water."

"I don't remember anything after that. Only what Matt and the others told me. A passing boat saw the capsized one and called for help. Matt never really knew how much time I was under water. But he thought it was somewhere between fifteen and thirty minutes by the time they reached us and located me."

"Matt said the water was cold enough that the doctors said they were able to revive me because of the mammalian diving reflex. It was a stupid prank gone very wrong."

Sam stopped and looked at Ed with terror in his eyes and he choked out "I drowned. I'm terrified of deep, open water."

Then something shifted and his eyes changed to wounded hurt as tears filled them and in a voice of betrayed hurt he barely whispered "You promised."

As soon as it was out of his mouth he wanted to take it back. He didn't mean it. It wasn't Ed's fault. He was just so damned scared, wide-open and vulnerable.

Ed gathered Sam into his arms and said softly "I'm sorry I let you down."

He knew Sam didn't mean it. The look that entered his eyes immediately after he said it spoke volumes. It was the fear talking. Ed just held him for a long time.

Sam eventually pulled way "I'm sorry I didn't mean … it wasn't your fault … I just …" Damn it he couldn't find the words. "It was just … just the pathetic fear … the …"

Ed stopped him "Sam, stop. I know. I understand. Fears can make you do and say things you don't mean. I get it. Don't give it another thought. We're good." He stared directly at Sam waiting for acceptance of his words.

"How can you? You're not afraid of anything" Sam said softly not believing Ed. How could they be good? Ed was strong and never fearful.

Ed looked at Sam and simply said "Cats."

Sam was perplexed what the hell did cats have to do with anything. "Cats?"

"Yeah, cats" Ed said.

"Cats?"

"That's what I said, cats." Ed saw the confusion in Sam's eyes. He could use this truth to lighten his mood.

"Cats?" Sam said.

"Cats, they scare the fucking crap out of me" Ed said seriously.

"Cats?" Sam questioned again.

"Cat got your tongue or something Braddock, all you can say is cats."

"What the hell are you talking about? Little fuzzy cute cats frighten you?" Sam said not believing it for a minute.

"You mean horrible, hissing, clawing, beasts that would love to tear into your jugular vein and eat your face. Yeah cats, not a damn thing fuzzy or cute about those monsters with razor sharp claws and fangs" Ed deadpanned.

"I don't believe it?" A ghost of a smile edged at the corners of Sam's mouth.

"If you don't believe me just ask Wordy or Sarge. They will verify that cats terrify me" Ed smiled lightly.

"Why?" Sam asked. He just had to know.

"It's stupid and mostly irrational but it's true" Ed confessed to avoid telling.

"You gotta tell me or I won't believe you" Sam insisted his demeanor relaxing slightly interested in how someone as strong and confident as Ed had a fear of cats.

"You damn well better not laugh if I tell you." Ed looked sternly at Sam but there was a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I promise" Sam said solemnly.

Ed related the story "When I was seven, I went camping with my friend Neal, his father and his two older brothers Jake and Grant. Around the campfire that night the older brothers told all kinds of ghost stories and other scary stories."

"My friend and I tried to be macho and brave but they were terrifying for a seven year old. One of the stories they told was of a hairy beast that would tear your throat out and eat your face. When they were done we all went to bed in our solo tents."

"Neal's brothers were always up to mischief and made mine and Neal's life miserable with pranks. During the early morning apparently they found a huge stray cat in the camp and caught it." Ed was watching Sam closely, some of the tension was beginning to release from him.

Ed continued glad that it was having the right effect on Sam "Well they decided it would be fun to rub the left over tuna fish on my face and leave little bits on my face and neck while I was sleeping. Then they sealed the cat in with me."

"I woke up screaming as the beast was chewing on my face. My screams made it so mad or scared it scratched the hell out of my throat and face. I was so panicked I thought it was the monster from the story."

"The cat continued to attack me as I desperately tried to open the tent. From that day forward. Cats hiss at me and scratch me if I get near them. So yeah, cats scare the hell out of me."

As Ed finished Sam was laughing so hard tears were streaming down face.

Ed gave him a mock hurt look and said "You promised."

Sam hiccuped with laughter as he responded "I'm sorry I let you down" as they both laughed together long and hard.

When they finally calmed down Ed asked as he rose and reached out a hand to Sam "Its sunrise. You want me to make some coffee?"

Sam took his hand and rose "Yeah, that would be good. You want me to make some omelets?"

Ed nodded yes "Yeah, that would be good."

Understanding and acceptance achieved.

Over coffee and omelets Ed offered "Sam, if you want help to learn to swim, all you need to do is ask and I'm there. No pressure, ball's in your court."

Sam nodded accepting what Ed said but not making any commitment.


	7. Ball of Claws & He Doesn't Live this Way

**Ball of Claws & He Doesn't Live this Way  
**

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5**_

Sam was getting beaten very badly. His mind was just not on chess this morning. The nightmare dredged up a lot of emotions that he was sorting through.

Ed could see that Sam was not into the game. He understood why. He knew it would take Sam some time to deal with it. He made his last move "Checkmate, buddy. That's five out of five this morning. You want to take a break?" Ed asked.

Sam stared at the board. He saw every error he made in this game. Usually it would bother him a lot. Right now he just didn't care. "Yeah, sure."

He rose and walked to the couch and plopped down and leaned his head back. Sam stared at the ceiling absently. Two thoughts popped into his head. One, now that Ed knows he is afraid of water will the rest of the team need to know? The second was could he ever conquer this fear? Could learning to swim really help?

"Ed ..." Sam started then stopped. He needed to know but didn't really want to ask.

"Yeah Sam?" Ed questioned looking at Sam's demeanor. The rookie had something on his mind. He waited.

"Does the rest of the team have to know?" Sam finally asked carefully.

Ed gave it a lot of thought before he answered "Depends. It is something that could at some time in the future put you or them at risk. We only ever had a handful of calls related or close to water."

"When I reflect on how you performed during those calls I can say you did what was needed. You didn't fail. Like at the event, you jumped in to save the boy with no thought of yourself. Not many would do that. The thing I worry most about is your safety though. So like I said it depends. Not an easy answer."

Sam thought over what Ed said and could see his dilemma. He had never thought of it as possibly putting his teammates at risk. Himself he could handle. But if his fear lead to one of them getting hurt or worse he wouldn't be able to live with that.

He was many things but a coward was not one of them. Sam took a deep breath and asked "So do you think if I learned how to swim better it would really help?"

"Might. Then again might not. The brain is a complicated thing. But I know for damned sure that you won't know unless you try" Ed replied.

Ed could see Sam was seriously considering it. That took guts. Sam's fear was not an irrational one like his cats. Sam had actually drowned in a very traumatic way. It might take a little tough love to get him to try.

Sam was silent a very long time, thoughts weaving in and out trying to resolve a complex problem. He was trying to assess all angles and possibilities. His brain was tired and his control over his emotions was tentative at best when he said "Want to take our walk early? I need some air."

"Sure, give me a minute or two to get ready. Get my shoes on and such" Ed replied as he got up to do so.

Sam stood too and grabbed his jacket. As he pulled on his jacket he said "I'll be out front."

Ed nodded.

Sam went to the front porch. It had been a full week since he went into the water. Two days in the hospital and five at Ed's. Part of him wanted to get home to his apartment; back to his routine. But part of him wanted to run far away and not deal with this fear.

What would Jules think of him for being so weak? Greg, Spike, and Lou for that matter. Wordy he wasn't too worried about. That man accepted him for who he was flaws and all. Sam had poured out so many of his hurts and fears to Wordy that day long ago. Wordy had simply held him, kept him from falling and accepted him.

His mind jumped to several other subjects, thoughts so scattered as to not follow any logic. A weird thought entered his head as Ed came out of the house. Maybe he should just relocate to a desert, like Phoenix, Arizona and he would never have to deal with water again.

Damn his mind was all over the place today and it kind of scared him. He laughed nervously out loud at that thought.

Ed had heard Sam laugh "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking I should move to a desert like Phoenix, Arizona, in the States. Then I wouldn't have to deal with water" Sam quickly responded trying to deflect from the real reason of the laugh.

He needed to regain focus and control. Bad things always happen when he lost control of his emotions Sam thought just before Ed responded.

"Oh contraire" Ed said.

Sam looked at him.

With a genuine smile Ed shared "I've visited there once, Arizona has many, many lakes and in the valley they have so many backyard pools. Like almost one at every house. You would be more likely to deal with water on hot calls there than here."

Ed's grin increased "And speaking of hot calls, they would really be hot. I visited in July. Heard a lady in the hotel say she was going to buy a pair of oven mitts just to drive because the steering wheel was so hot. It was I can tell ya. Plus I nearly seared off the back of my thighs when I sat on the leather seat of the car in shorts. So nah, here is better." Ed patted Sam's shoulder as they headed off on their walk.

Sam was only half listening as they walked down the street. He really had no intention of moving anywhere because that would mean he had to leave this team and that just wasn't going to happen. They meant too much to him.

He was now closer to his biological family, especially all his cousins. But they still were not the team. Scott and Kyle popped into his head. They were in the Navy, maybe they had some experience with helping people get over a fear of water. But it would mean he would have to share his fear, not something he thought he could do right now. Leastwise not with his cousins.

Aw crap, too many emotions brewing. Sam was now itching to go faster than a walk. He used running as a way to regain control and burn off pent up emotion and he had a ton of that right now.

Sam turned to Ed. "Up for more speed today old man?" he teased.

* * *

 _ **At the Park – Day 5**_

Ed took off at a slow jog. Sam kept pace. They both felt better getting more active. They increased the pace challenging one another, each accepted and met the challenges. By the time they reached the park they were at nearly at a running pace.

They were sweating and a little out of breath but laughing as they joked with each other. They slowed and stopped under a tree. Ed leaned his back on it and slid to the ground to take a break. Sam was standing near him telling a funny story from his early days in the Army.

When Sam finished Ed laughed "Damn that's mean, funny but mean. You sure you're not just making that up? I've seen lots of mean pranks and all, but that's a new one. Just the one eyebrow?"

Sam laughed and said "No really, it's true. That unit's pranks were downright inventive and wicked at times. Vince had such dark, thick and heavy eyebrows. I still can't believe it took him three days to realize they had shaved off one eyebrow that night. The look on Vince's face when he realized he had met his fiancée's very strict, no-nonsense father for the first time with only one eyebrow was priceless."

An image of that entered Ed's head and he abruptly chortled very loudly at that thought.

Out of nowhere a large tan hairy ball of claws dropped from the tree into Ed's lap. Presumably startled out of the tree by his laugh. Ed shrieked as the cat hissed and dug its claws into his chest and thigh as it tried to run away.

The scream was quickly followed by an impressively long list of angry curse words yelled at high volume as Ed scrambled to his feet trying to get away from the beast. The beast continued to hiss, screech and scratch at him with one claw as it tried to dislodge the claw stuck in Ed's knit sweater.

They did a dance of mutual hatred trying to disengage from one another. By the time Ed had released the stuck claw and the cat had run off Sam was on the ground laughing too damned hard to even stand.

Ed took a moment to look at his abused hand covered in several long thin scratches before he registered Sam. Ed assumed a hard tense stance with feet apart, hands on hips and glared down at Sam on the ground.

Sam settled enough to roll flat on his back and stare up at Ed still laughing as he tried to say "I'm sorry, god really I am." Laughing over took him again as the image of Ed's face popped back into his head.

Trying very hard to get a hold of himself in the face of Ed's death stare he attempted again to apologize "Oh god, I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. But your face when it dropped into your lap."

Sam's laughter renewed with force again. He curled up into a ball rolling back and forth unable to contain his himself as he roared with laughter.

Ed was having a really hard time maintaining his death stare in the face of Sam's mirth. Just watching as the kid rolled on the ground trying so hard not to laugh, but not succeeding, made Ed's tension from the cat attack rush away like a fast moving stream.

Sam's hysterical laughter was so good to see after this morning's terror. His joyfulness rang crystal clear in his laughter. Ed finally gave up all pretense of anger and dropped to the ground and sat next to Sam with a mostly neutral but slightly peeved expression as he examined his hands again. But if one looked closely they would see the humor of the situation lurking just behind his eyes trying to grow and make itself known.

After a bit Sam finally started to regain control. "Aw man, I'm so sorry, couldn't help myself. My emotions are all over the place today and outta control. And that was just so, just so … shit it was just so damned funny. What are the damned odds of that happening today of all days?" Sam said through his ebbing laughter as he wiped his face and sat up.

Sam cocked his head and gave Ed a lopsided smile and pleaded with true sincerity "That was terrible of me. I shouldn't have laughed. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Ed could hear the sincerity of Sam words. Sam felt bad for his reaction to Ed's fear. A thought flashed in his mind, what a great opportunity, I might just be able to use this to help Sam.

"That's gonna cost you Braddock, maybe relegate you to the truck for months" Ed said with crossness in his voice but humor beginning to show in the corners of his eyes.

"No, no anything but that. I'll do anything to make amends. I'm truly sorry. You can't put me in the truck, I'd go insane. Anything but that" Sam pleaded raising his hands in supplication.

That was the exact answer he was going for, next step, get a firm commitment. Sam always followed through on commitments. But how to elicit one? Ed dropped his face in his hands and thought a while.

Unbeknownst to Ed his continued silence and body position was beginning to unnerve Sam who's control on his emotions and ability to accurately read a situation was impaired right now.

Ed finally came to a decision how to proceed for a commitment. He raised his head and faced Sam directly. A truly mischievous grin flashed very briefly across Ed's face but it was completely missed by Sam as Ed's face settled on seriousness "Anything?"

Sam stiffened slightly at the seriousness on Ed's face. He thought oh god this is not good, not good at all. His total lack of control had screwed him big time now. He was not quite sure what Ed was thinking but hearing the crossness in his voice and the gravity of Ed's reaction concerned him.

It made him feel absolutely horrible and very guilty for laughing at Ed's fear. So Sam said honestly but with a small amount of unease "Yeah, anything."

"Promise?" Ed quirked his eyebrow up and gave Sam one of his TL looks that expected immediate compliance.

Apprehension rising about what Ed was thinking but knowing he categorically needed to make amends for his actions he replied in a tone that indicated he was utterly serious "I promise."

Ed thought success got the commitment! His eyes glinted with determination and humor, but the humor was completely lost on Sam as he listened to Ed's hard but not cold voice say "I'm gonna hold you to that Braddock."

Sam nodded so anxious now that an old habit arose due to the trepidation he felt. He unconsciously shifted to an erect, stiff posture and responded "Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir, won't happen again. What is it I have to do Sir?"

Aw crap Ed thought to himself. He's sitting at attention and said a combination of words he had never wanted to hear him say again in this lifetime.

Ed felt like shit now. He hadn't intended to cause this. Ed wanted to use this opportunity to gain Sam's compliance to his tough love idea not to touch anxiety so deep. God Dammit, his good intentions always seemed to backfire when it came to Sam. Sam was so complex he would never quite figure the kid out.

Greg's gonna be pissed at me if I don't fix this and fast. Wordy will have my head and feed it to a damned cat. Spike, Lou and Jules would gladly help Wordy serve him up to the cats too.

How the hell was he gonna fix this one but still get Sam to agree to what he needed him to do? Humor, that works with him. I should have gone that route first dammit. God I hope this works or I'm a dead man.

Ed blew out a breath of self-recrimination and rearranged his face into a familiar teasing smirk and said lightly laughing "Relax Sam, it's not like I'm gonna make you shave off one eyebrow or something."

The instantaneous change in Ed's demeanor perplexed Sam. He nodded slowly as last night's thought popped back into his head, Ed's an enigma. His posture relaxed half way and he replied with the puzzlement evident in his words "Ed, you confuse the hell out of me. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell where your head is at. You're a paradox."

Ed grinned widely with humor in his voice said "Good, can't be havin all my secrets known. Gotta keep you on your toes. You'd be too bored if you didn't have something to think about."

Sam rose and offered a hand to Ed. Concern still laced his words when he asked "So what is it I need to do to make amends?"

Ed took his hand and rose then said with complete confidence "Nothing too big, nothing you can't handle." Ed looked as Sam and waited to get a nod then he continued "I just need you to explain your fear of water to the team tonight after dinner. Let us help you find a way to resolve it." Ed had stated his demand flatly like it was a simple easy task.

Sam stared at him, just stared. He couldn't believe that Ed just did that to him. Emotions ran amuck and clamored for dominance, wrestling and slamming each other around in his mind. He just stared at Ed while the internal battle raged.

Ed never broke eye contact. He could see the war being fought inside Sam's head. Blaze was so right. Whatever Sam was feeling was always reflected in his eyes. He could see when the battle ceased. Sam was in two camps with what he saw. It was a stalemate between positive and negative.

Sam's eyes never left Ed's. After several long minutes two emotions had finally rose victorious above all others from the pitched battle. Relief and Dread.

Part of him was relieved that the decision to tell had been made for him. Part of him dreaded the telling. He felt equal parts dread and relief in relation to how the team would react. Old habits berated and yelled at him that he would be shunned for the weakness but the reality of the past year with the team whispered reassuringly to him that they would accept him no matter what.

Sam shook himself out of his stupor thinking old habits die hard. Then a mischievous thought entered his mind 'tit for tat'. So he said with a mix of seriousness and humor "You do realize that to do that, I'm going to have to tell them why I'm telling them. I'm gonna have to let the _cat out the bag_ so to speak about _all_ that happened here this morning."

Ed roared with laughter. "Fine, they all know about my fear anyways. They'll get a good laugh out of it."

Sam looked confused again. He would never get a true fix on this guy.

Ed saw his confusion and said "Just ask Spike about his first bomb call with the team. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of telling it again after all these years." Ed patted Sam's shoulder then said "Last one home does all the lunch dishes" as he sprinted toward home.

A split second later Sam was hot on his heels. The race ended in a tie. Although Sam argued he actually won because Ed had a head start and Sam had caught up to him.

* * *

 _ **Outside Ed's Home – Day 5**_

She missed his walk today. She saw them running back towards the house. Dammit they had gone out earlier than she expected. She was tired of waiting.

She sat there brewing trying to decide what to do. She looked to the passenger seat of her panel van. She had everything needed with her. She mentally ticked off the items; duct tape, knife, twine, sleeping bag, and his off-duty weapon. She laughed, lock picking skills could be so useful.

So could binoculars she thought. She had watched Ed enter the alarm codes and knew how to turn it off.

All she needed to do now was decide when to act.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5**_ _ **–**_ _ **Sam's Room**_

By the time they finished and cleaned up after an early lunch both were ready for a nap. Sam admitted to Ed that the combination of the nightmare, the run and sorting emotions had exhausted him. Sam had gone to his room and was kicking off his shoes as he rubbed his jaw.

He thought, I should really shave then remembered he had forgotten to ask Greg to bring his shaving kit. He pulled off his socks, shirt and sweat pants.

As he sat down on the bed in only his boxers he picked up his phone from the bedside table and dialed a long unused number that was answered on the third ring.

"Hey Jules."

 _["Sam? Everything okay?" she asked wondering why he had called.]_

"Yeah, I was wondering. You still have my spare key right?" Sam asked.

 _["Um yeah, why, you need it back?" she asked keeping her tone even as her heart flipped.]_

Sam stumbled a bit "Huh ... no ... it's just ... I was wondering if you might do me a favor. I forgot to have Greg get my shaving kit. I thought you having a key and knowing where I keep everything it might be easier to ask you to bring it to me tonight."

 _[Relief swept through Jules. She liked having his key still and was surprised he never asked her to return it. It was like still having a piece of him and she didn't want to give that up. She had no right to feel that way but she did._

 _Jules answered "Sure Sam, be happy to do that. Boss has a meeting with Holleran so we just got let off early today. Spike and I are just heading back to the barn from patrol. We can swing by your place first. Then after I finish changing and run a few errands I could drop it off to if you want. I could be there in say an hour and a half, two at most."]_

Sam smiled "That would be great; beards getting too long and itchy. Thanks Jules. See ya in a while."

He hung up after Jules said bye and crawled up to the pillow not bothering with covers. He would still have time for an hour nap. Sam set his phone alarm and then closed his eyes. He was so exhausted he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5**_ _ **–**_ _ **Ed's Room**_

"Greg I screwed up big time today" Ed said in a dejected tone.

 _["How so?" Greg replied]_

Ed related the entire nightmare incident followed by the park incident and Sam's reaction. "I'm not sure where his head is at right now he was conflicted with both positive and negative emotions. He looked completely wiped out at lunch."

"We need to help him with this I just don't know if I pushed to far. I should have talked to you about it first. I feel so guilty for the park incident and for sending him to that damned public relations event in the first place."

"If I'd known about his fear I would have sent someone else. Why do my good intentions always backfire with Sam?" Ed let out a deep sigh when he finished.

 _[Greg responded "Ed relax. We all know how resilient he is. Let me tell you about my conversation with Jules and Wordy the night you guys ended up in the hospital."_

 _He shared it all including his feelings of guilt for not figuring it out. "So you see we both feel the guilt. But like we tell the others all the time, we all make mistakes. Neither of us knew. We would have made different choices if we did, but we didn't. We did the best we could with the known information."_

 _Taking a slow breath Greg continued "And as for your intentions always backfiring, they don't. You two have a strong connection. In many ways he is so much like you. You are able to get through to him when none of us are able to. And you know what, he is able to get through to you when none of us are able to also, remember the Wilson call? So give yourself a break buddy."]_

Ed sighed "Yeah, maybe." He really did not want to remember the Wilson call. Not one of his finer moments. He shoved the memory to the back of his mind and returned to listening to Greg.

 _["I'm heading back to the barn, I have a meeting with Holleran shortly and the team is off shift. Maybe we can all come over earlier. We can bring pizza and beer, have dinner as a team and start to put a plan together to help Sam" Greg said.]_

"Yeah, that sounds good. Talk to you tonight." He hung up the phone, set an alarm for an hour, kicked off his shoes and let himself free fall backward onto the bed.

Ed closed his eyes trying to calm his racing thoughts. Eventually he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **SUV on Patrol – Day 5 - Greg, Wordy & Lou**_

"What's up?" Wordy asked having heard only Greg's side of the conversation.

Greg related the events of the day so far and Ed's worry about pushing to far.

Wordy steamed when Greg related Sam's reaction "I'm gonna cover Ed in tuna fish and tie him down in a room full of cats if he ever does that shit again."

Lou laughed.

Wordy turned and looked at Lou in the rear seat "I'm not joking, he's a dead man if he ever does that to Sam again."

Wanting to change the subject and get Wordy's mind elsewhere Lou said "You won't believe who I saw in the Market by my house the night the guys took their swim in the harbor." Lou told them and as Greg and Wordy lamented about how fast she was released a sense of dread started to seep into Lou.

Lou had been too angry to realize at the time but the way she had smiled was off. What was it she was putting in the baskets? He was racking his brain when a vague image of duct tape entered his mind.

It might be nothing, but tonight he would bring it up with the team because he couldn't make the sense of dread dissipate.

* * *

 _ **Outside Ed's Home – Day 5**_

She was stealthily moving towards the house. All her items except the sleeping bag and gun packed in a back pack slung over her shoulder. The sleeping bag still on the front seat of the van. The gun tucked into the waist of her jeans at her back, covered by another one of his t-shirt. She would check out the house and determine where they were located then decide her next action.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Day 5**_

Jules inserted the key and opened the door. It felt a bit awkward to enter his place. It had always felt so right before. But now, she steadied herself and strode in with Spike following.

Spike closed the door behind them and as Jules headed for the bathroom she noticed something was off. His place was out of order. That didn't happen. He was a neat freak, years of military life.

She stopped in the living room. There were empty cans of her favorite soda on the table along with half eaten cartons of take out. Her senses pricked and her hand went to her gun.

Spike saw her reaction.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Spike said softly eyeing her closely and following suit with his hand moving toward his gun.

She responded in a hushed voice "This isn't right. It's wrong. He doesn't live this way."

Jules moved toward the desk and noticed the pictures were out of their usual spots.

Spike looked around. He really hadn't been in Sam's apartment except for a handful of times so didn't know what was wrong with it.

Jules got to the desk and scanned the items on it. She unsnapped the holster and withdrew her gun then whispered urgently "Spike, we need to clear the apartment."

Spike was instantly alert and withdrew his gun. Jules cleared the kitchen and spare bedroom while Spike cleared Sam's bedroom and the bathroom. The sweep of the apartment found no one in it. Lowering his weapon but not holstering it he said "Jules, what's wrong? It's neat and really tidy for a guy's place. Nothing looks out of the ordinary to me."

Jules walked back to the desk "Spike, someone has been living here. There are receipts for takeout dated for the last few days. There is lipstick on Sam's image on the pictures."

That made her sick to her stomach. She waved her hand around the room "Sam never, I mean never leaves a mess. Always cleans up even if he is dead on his feet, it's a military habit."

She raced to his bedroom. The bed was a mess. Even when he was running late he always made it, took him ten seconds at most to make it. Jules opened the dresser drawers. His normally neatly folded shirts were in complete disarray. She opened his closet and froze his off duty weapons safe was on the floor wide open and empty.

Seeing her distress as she ran toward the bedroom Spike decided to take a closer look around. He headed to the bathroom first. If someone was living here there would be clues in there. "Jules come here please" Spike's fearful voice sounded from the bathroom.

Jules heard the fear and rushed in and called out "Spike?"

She noticed he held a couple of pictures and a receipt in one hand and was looking into the shower. He didn't answer. He handed her the pictures and receipt then bent down in the shower and picked something up.

Jules flipped through the pictures as her heart started to race. Sam at the dock, Sam and Ed asleep in the hospital, Sam outside Ed's house, Sam at a park. She scanned the items on the receipt duct tape, butcher knife, twine, utility knife. She then looked at what Spike had picked up; several strands of long red hair.

Spike finally said fearfully "I think Sam's in danger."

Jules flashed with rage "I'm going to kill that redheaded bitch if she harms even one hair on his head."


	8. One Sick Bitch & Think Braddock, Think

**One Sick Bitch & Think Braddock, Think**

* * *

 ** _Ed's Home – Day 5 – Outside Sam's Room – 12:10 pm_**

She found him. Looking through the window she saw Sammy. Ah he's sleeping like a baby she thought in only his boxers. That excited her. This will be easy.

Just need to locate that damned body guard and deal with him first. Why was that ugly old bald guy always with him? All those others that come every night tick me off too.

Wish I could kill that bitch that hit me. She looked at Sammy again and thought he's mine not theirs.

* * *

 ** _Sam's Apartment – Day 5 - 12:30 pm_**

"Jules calm down. You aren't going to do Sam any good if you lose it" Spike said as he grabbed both her arms and shook her more forcefully than he meant to, his own fear getting the better of him.

They both stopped and stared at each other for one second and both said "Call Sarge."

Jules professionalism kicked into high gear "I'll contact the Boss. You call Ed and warn him."

Each pulled out their phones and dialed.

After a few moments Jules looked at Spike "Boss is not answering."

Spike said "Neither is Ed. Try Wordy. I'm calling Sam." Spike dialed. "Jules it went straight to voice mail it must be off. Let's head over to Ed's."

Jules dialed Wordy and it was still ringing as she and Spike headed out to the SUV.

* * *

 ** _SRU HQ – Day 5 – Briefing Room – 12:30 pm_**

Greg, Wordy and Lou headed into SRU HQ. Wordy and Lou waved hi to Winnie as they headed off toward the locker room to shower and change. Greg stopped at her desk "Is Commander Holleran in his office?"

"No, he and a couple others are waiting for you in the briefing room" Winnie replied with a smile.

"Thanks Winnie" Greg said as he headed to the briefing room. When he entered he saw the Commander and a few others. "Commander what was so urgent?" Greg called out in greeting.

"Ah Sergeant Parker. You made good time. Let me introduce you. This is Agent Mary Quinn from Special Investigations Unit, Detective Don Marigold from Homicide Squad, Detective Sally Jackson from Sex Crimes Unit and Constable Paul Davidson with the RCMP from British Columbia."

Greg shook their hands and waited for the Commander to continue. Holleran added "They have important information concerning Ms. Holmes they would like to share with us."

That got Greg's immediate attention. "Commander, what information?" Greg's phone vibrated but he ignored it.

"Don't know yet Parker. They wanted to wait until you arrived" Holleran answered. He looked questioningly to the four. Agent Quinn stepped forward.

She started the flow of information "Commander, Sergeant, let me get right to it. I investigated the assault charges against Constable Callaghan in relation to Ms. Holmes. I was also tasked with investigating the charges against Ms. Holmes stemming from the incident at Darby Dock to build the child endangerment and assault of an officer case against her."

"My inquiries attracted the attention of Marigold, Jackson and Davidson. It seems Ms. Holmes is a suspect in numerous crimes across several Provinces. The crimes include abduction, rape and murder. She has not been convicted of any crime yet, so remember she is only a suspect at this time and we are relaying things she is suspected of doing."

"From the combined information from Homicide, Sex Crimes and RMCP investigations it appears Ms. Holmes fixates on a person and then stalks them for a period of time. Of the compiled cases it appears to be as little as two days up to three months before she makes a move and abducts them."

Greg and Holleran nodded to indicate they were listening as Agent Quinn shared the information.

Quinn then said "Detective Marigold, please share the information Homicide has gathered."

Marigold cleared his throat and said "Based on compiled reports from various Provinces, Ms. Holmes is suspected in the abduction of ten men over the past three years. Eight of the ten men she is suspected of abducting were found murdered. One here in Toronto, three in BC, one in Alberta, two in Saskatchewan and one Quebec."

"They were murdered in various manners but forensic evidence links all eight murders to the same person. Five had their throats slit, one was strangled with a rope, one had a bullet through the head and one a knife plunged into his heart. All the bodies showed signs of being tied up for an extended period of time. Deep cuts and severe rope burns on their wrists and ankles indicated they struggled for release. Lastly and disturbingly the forensic evidence that links all eight is that all bodies showed signs of assault."

Greg noticed that Detective Marigold cringed when he related the last fact. Greg had also recoiled internally, this was not good.

Detective Marigold cringed and thought he could handle bloody, gory murder scenes without batting an eye but sexual assault turned his stomach. Especially when perpetrated on a man. Most people laughed and would not believe that a man could be raped by a woman. But they could and it happened way more than reported.

Men usually felt too emasculated by it to report it. They usually felt like they should have been able to control their body's function and felt ashamed at being manipulated in that manner. It was just as disturbing as when a woman was raped.

Marigold looked to Detective Jackson "Would you share the details the Sexual Crimes Unit has compiled?"

Jackson nodded and she started to relate the details her department had gathered "As Detective Marigold indicated the eight were linked based on the assault evidence. The two that escaped alive were also linked in that manner. What we have is based on their accounts and the post-mortem toxicology reports."

"All ten showed concentrated amounts of Viagra and residuals of sedatives. Their choice was simply taken away. Not that without the sedative and stimulant they would have had a choice either being restrained as they were."

Jackson took a moment to gather her thoughts and schooled her features to impassiveness "Unfortunately, one of the two survivors committed suicide after giving the barest of details to police. His suicide note said he was unable to cope with the feeling of being so emasculated by a woman."

Greg was getting very tense listening to all this detail but remained silent.

She continued "The only living survivor gave exacting and disturbing details. He reported being tied up and assaulted repeatedly on a daily basis over the course of the three weeks he was held captive. He recounted how she would bathe and feed him while he was restrained and spoke constantly of him being hers and only hers. That they were going to be together forever, the perfect couple."

"He said she used both physical and mental manipulation when she assaulted him. He indicated that she usually approached just as he was awakening from the sedative when he was most susceptible to mental manipulation. In his pre-wakening state he often thought he was with his wife and his body reacted accordingly to her physical manipulations."

"The only times she became enraged with him and hit him was when he called out his wife's name during the act. He was able to get away because a group of hunters came across the cabin he was being held captive in while she was away getting more supplies" Detective Jackson finished her report out.

She then nodded to Constable Davidson indicating he should go next.

Greg's stomach turned at these details. Christ Ms. Holmes was truly sick. This woman needed help badly. The public needed protection from her madness.

Perhaps that is the reason his team was being informed. Maybe they were forming a special task force to apprehend her. Given her violent tendencies it would be logical to engage SRU.

Constable Davidson stepped forward and took over he was now giving details on Ms. Holmes skills and method of abduction based on the survivor's report.

* * *

 ** _SRU HQ – Day 5 – Men's Locker Room - 12:30 pm_**

Wordy and Lou had only sat on the benches talking. They had not even headed to the armory to disarm yet. Lou was telling Wordy about his gut feeling. Wordy's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and smiled.

"It's Jules, hang on a sec. Lou." He answered "Hey Jules, when are you and Spike going to get here. The Boss wants us to grab pizza and head over to Ed's for …"

 _[Jules interrupted Wordy "Stop, this is important Wordy. Spike and I are just leaving Sam's place. We think he is in danger." She went on to tell him what they found.]_

Wordy gave Lou a nod to follow as he quickly headed towards the briefing room as he listened to Jules. "Okay Jules, Boss is in the briefing room I'm heading there now. Hang on."

* * *

 ** _S_** ** _RU HQ – Day 5 – Briefing Room - 12:35 pm_**

Greg had listened to all the horrid details. He needed to know why he was being informed. Part of him had grown increasingly worried given the details, Sam's interactions with the woman and what Jules had communicated that the woman had said in relation to Sam.

He interrupted Constable Davidson "Excuse me a moment, why are you informing SRU?"

Detective Marigold spoke "Because her all victims fit one profile only. Ruggedly handsome, muscular, blue eyed, blondes much like your Constable Braddock."

Greg's heart dropped.

Wordy entered the briefing room just as the person speaking said 'Braddock'. Not knowing what it was about but without hesitation he said "Boss, this is important. Jules is on the phone. She tried to call you."

"Wordy, hold on, this is important too" Greg said firmly.

Wordy ignored his command and said loudly and with force "No Boss, NOW! Jules and Spike found evidence Sam is being stalked."

Greg's head snapped to Wordy.

* * *

 ** _S_** ** _RU HQ – Day 5 – Reception Desk - 12:35 pm_**

"SRU, what is the emergency" Winnie said as she answered the direct line from 911 dispatch. Winnie pulled up the transferred call record and gasped before hitting the claxon alarms.

Only three members were here at the moment but this call had to be directed to them for two reasons. One, they were the only team available and two it was at Ed's house.

"Team One. Hot Call. Gun shots fired" Winnie called out over the loudspeaker.

* * *

 ** _S_** ** _RU HQ – Day 5 – Briefing Room - 12:35 pm_**

"Winnie, where?" Greg hollered as he quickly exited the briefing room Wordy's words still ringing in his ears. His intuition was screaming at him 'this is bad'.

"Ed's home" Winnie replied calmly.

Greg, Wordy and Lou ran from the room to the SUV and command truck. Glad that none needed to stop to gear up.

Wordy put the phone up to his ear "Did you hear that Jules? Okay. We are on are way. What's your ETA. Okay. We should be there a few minutes after you. Go careful. Boss says channel one."

He hung up the phone and inserted his headset and tuned to channel one.

* * *

 ** _Roll back in time to 12:15 pm_**

 ** _Ed's Home – Day 5 – Ed's Room – 12:15 pm_**

She had gone back to the van and moved it in front of the house next door. Less distance to move him she thought. She had no difficultly in disarming the alarm.

She silently crept through the house to locate the bald guy. She found him asleep in the master bedroom. She contemplated the best way to handle him. She saw the baseball bat by the door. She could use that to bash him over the head.

But if she did that it might wake up Sammy. She could use the knife, but that was just for Sammy, she didn't want to taint it with another's blood. She could use the gun but again that would wake Sammy.

Then she had an idea. She took his cell phone and gun from the bedside table and unplugged the landline phone and placed them all in her back pack. She locked the door from the inside and then slipped from the room and closed the door softly.

Putting her backpack on the ground she removed the strong twine and tied it tightly to the door handle. She strung it across the hall and pulled it taut and tied it tightly to that door handle too. Now he would not be able to open his door without a great deal of effort.

She would hear it if he did. He also could not call for help and he would be unarmed. She smiled at her clever solution, shoved the twine back into the back pack and crept down the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Ed's Home – Day 5 – Sam's Room – 12:20 pm_**

Slowly she opened the door to Sammy's room. He was sound asleep. He was the most handsome of her conquests. She marveled at his broad chest and how it tapered to his waist. His muscular arms would always hold her safely.

She drank in his full, nearly naked body, not an ounce of fat all lean and muscular. He was the one, the only one. She would make him happy.

She could tell he wanted her and was so ready for her at the dock. All was going so well until that stupid woman came up to make her go visit the firefighters.

She loved the slight boyish smile on his face. She couldn't wait until that beautiful face was unmarred by the bruising. She watched him sleep, the rise and fall of his chest was even and smooth.

Time for action she thought as she pulled the duct tape, knife and twine from the back pack. She found his cell phone and turned it off. She looked around, no landline good. She stared at her handsome man again. All mine, only mine.

She wondered if they had time to do it here before leaving. She decided no, they needed privacy for that, too much risk with the bald guy upstairs. But she couldn't help herself as she thought, not all the way but a little foreplay would show him what he had to look forward to with her and she just had to touch his hair again.

So she sat closely to him on the bed with the knife at his throat in case he woke. With her other hand she started to stroke his hair. She leaned close to his face and inhaled his scent. She just had to touch him.

Sam was dreaming. He liked this dream. Jules was here. She sat close, so close. He missed that, this was Jules started stroking his hair.

God he loved that feeling. The first time she ever did it was after he took a bullet to the vest in a bank hostage call. When he had been knocked unconscious due to all the air being forced from his lungs. He woke to find his head in her lap while she brushed her fingers through his hair.

He was surprised she got away with doing that in front of the guys. But no one ever said a word to her about it.

Sam sighed. Jules continued to stroke his hair. God he needed her comfort with all that had happened today. So he lay so still and soaked in the comfort of this dream. His mind knew what he needed and he could stay here in this dream forever.

There was a slight brush of her hand on his bruise. He winced slightly it was still tender to the touch. Jules hand moved down to his cheek and caressed softly. It was followed by a light kiss as her hand moved back to his hair.

It was weird, the pain and kiss felt so real for a dream, as did the brush of fingers through his hair. Jules hand roamed over his chest now making wider and wider circles.

Jules always did that. That first time together she had traced all his scars. He had felt shy and uncertain about them but Jules made him feel comfortable and confident. After that it had been a nightly habit that she would circle his chest several times before laying her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. That's how they always fell asleep.

God it felt good now. Dreams, dreams were all he had of her now. Sam wanted to stay in this dream.

Then Jules hand moved lower. As she gently stroked him through the thin fabric he moaned. Oh god, it had been so long, so damned long that his body reacted instantly. Christ he missed her bad, wanted her bad, really really bad.

This was a damned good dream he thought. He had been with no one since her, their passion was unmatched.

Oh god now Jules hand had slipped under the fabric, skin to skin and was stroking him even harder. He moaned deeply again at the pleasant torment of his dream. How much more stroking could he take, this dream was so very real.

Then she cupped him and squeezed. That nearly undid him and he groaned out in a rough voice filled with hunger and need "Oh god, I've missed you so much. You're the only one for me Jules."

A hard slap across his face startled him awake.

Disoriented at the instant change his ears were assaulted by a yelling woman with a cloying voice. There was something familiar and sickening about the voice.

"You bastard! You cannot cheat on me. I am the only one for you. I ought to kill you now" the voice yelled.

That is when he felt the cold metal pushed against his throat. He held stock still and opened his eyes. The sight he saw brought memories flooding back in. It was the damned redhead.

Holy shit he was in a bad situation.

Think Braddock, think.


	9. Benefit of Discussing & Debating Tactics

**Benefit of Discussing and Debating Tactics**

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Ed's Room – 12:30 pm**_

For the second time today Ed was jolted awake by a horrible sound. He was disoriented having woken so quickly and was scanning for the threat. It was a woman's voice yelling. It came from inside the house. The last words chilled him to the bone "I ought to kill you now."

Ed's mind was working at hyper speed as he went into action.

He turned to grab his weapon. It was gone. "What the hell?"

He looked for his phone, gone. "What the hell?"

He noticed the desk phone was gone too. "What the hell?"

He ran to the door and yanked to open it. It didn't budge. "What the hell?"

He looked at it. Locked! He unlocked it and pulled again. Nothing! "What the hell?"

He jerked several times with all his strength. It remained sealed shut. "What the bloody fucking hell?"

The woman was screeching but her words were incoherent now. Ed needed to get to Sam now! How the hell to get out of the room?

Ed's eyes scanned the room. He went to the window. He could go out it. Long drop to the ground though.

Rope? He scanned the room again. No! If he broke his leg dropping he would be no use to Sam.

He scanned again thinking as his eyes landed on items and dismissed them. Bed sheets! He could tie them together, make a rope.

Damn that would take too much time he thought as he moved forward to execute. Then her yelling ceased. This could not be good he thought.

As he stripped the bed his eyes scanned the room once again. Gotta be something better, quicker.

 _Think Lane, think_.

His eyes landed on the baseball bat. He ran to it and grabbed it. He lifted the bat high above his head and brought it down on the door handle with full force.

Ed felt the reverberations from the hit flow up his arms. The handle partly broke. He repeated the motion and the handle tumbled to the floor.

He yanked the door open and saw the other side of the handle on the floor. He followed the twine tied to it and saw that it had been tied to Clark's door. The handle to Clark's room was also partly hanging off. "What the hell?"

With the baseball bat in hand he raced down the hall to the stairs going down two at a time then running to the back of the house toward Sam's room.

Just what the hell was happening?

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Sam's Room – 12:30 pm**_

 _Think Braddock, think._

Sam's mind was working at hyper speed as he gathered his wits.

His first thought made him want to retch. Oh god it hadn't been a dream. It wasn't Jules's hand that had stroked his erection and almost got him off. It was this woman that touched him. He quickly put that thought aside. He would deal with that later.

Sam's second thought was his life depended on assessing the situation and his options. Any more pressure applied to the cold metal pressed to his neck and it would draw blood. He scanned the room from his prone position.

He saw the duct tape and twine. Oh crap, she had other plans. He wasn't about to let her follow through.

His third thought as he watched her intently was OH SHIT I'm in real trouble. He saw a switch flip in the woman's eyes as she ranted incoherently. This was bad. No idea what was coming but this was definitely bad.

Sam had seen that type of psychosis in someone's eyes before. It was gut wrenching, literally. One name popped into his head Donner.

His fourth thought was her yelling would alert Ed. Shit, she's been yelling so long, he should have already arrived. Did she harm Ed already?

He had to get a hold of the situation. Knives to throats were very tricky. One wrong move and he could bleed out very quickly.

First choice try to talk. Get her to move the knife away, less risk that way. A quirky thought entered his mind. Ed would be proud. He was not taking an unacceptable risk.

But damn, now he would have to try and negotiate himself out of it. God he wished his team was here. Greg or Jules they would know what to say to a deranged woman wielding a knife.

He still basically sucked at negotiations with a few rare exceptions, mostly with soldier types. Sam could usually connect with them. He preferred the tactical aspect but kept trying to learn the negotiation skillset. Greg always reassured him it would just take time and more field experience.

Sam wished he already had that experience right now. Crap. This type of situation he really didn't know how to connect or proceed. So he decided to start with his standard introduction for negotiations.

In the calmest voice he could muster Sam said "Ms. Holmes. I'm Sam Braddock with SRU."

That got her attention, she stopped ranting.

Ah crap not the right thing to say. She looked right at him like he was the dumbest person on the earth and had just said the most idiotic thing.

She replied "I know exactly who you are. You are my Sammy. You are coming with me. We will be happy together. You want me. You only want me."

Sam's stomach rolled sickly at her comments. He was about to say something else but he heard a loud crash from upstairs followed by a second one. At the sound of the second crash her hand pressed the knife firmer into his neck drawing a small trickle of blood as cold hard sharpened steel met with warm soft skin.

His mind could be weird sometimes as a thought flashed through, I know I need a shave but not one this close.

He saw her free hand as it reached behind her and withdrew a gun. Holy shit it looked just like his pearl gripped one. Fuck! It was his, it had the small nick at the end of the barrel.

What the hell? How the hell did she get that? It was in his apartment locked in his gun safe.

This was just getting too bizarre. He heard the running steps it was Ed. She had a gun. Sam shouted out "ED STOP GUN."

Ed instantly heeded the warning. He planted both feet just in time to stop from entering the doorway as two shots were fired. The abruptness of the stop caused him to lose balance and land hard on his ass on the floor.

He was chiding himself for a stupid rookie mistake of rushing in without information as he righted himself and stood near the entry way. Damn, Sam just saved my life looking at the placement of the bullet holes in the opposite wall Ed thought. Both would have hit him square in the chest.

Sam's stomach was in a free fall, twisting and turning he wanted to hurl so badly. From his position he could not see the door clearly. The bitch was in the way and all he had heard was a loud thud. Then only silence.

Fear laced through Sam's heart as he frantically yelled "God damn it Ed. You better not die on me or I'll kill you. I promise."

Ed heard Sam. God that kid was funny sometimes but he heard the real fear in his voice. Sam thought he was hit. He quickly yelled "No harm, no harm! Sam status?"

"Ugly old bald guy, you better get in here unarmed or I slice Sammy's throat wide open" the redhead said.

Sam swallowed hard at her words and felt the bite of the blade at his throat.

But Sam took real offense at her words about Ed so he said "His name is Ed." He wanted to add the word 'bitch' at the end but didn't because of the knife. Not a good idea to antagonize someone with a knife to your throat.

Ed called out "My name is Ed Lane with SRU. Can you please tell me your name?"

"I don't care what your name is. Just get in here where I can see you or Sammy is dead" the redhead replied.

Sam was rapidly thinking again. Hopefully someone would report the gunshots. Would it be his team to respond? No they were off shift.

Crap Jules is coming over soon. If she walked in on this unawares she could end up hurt. Then he relaxed as he thought Jules is smart, she would recognize something was amiss. She would summon help if the shots were not already reported.

"Alright, I'm coming in slowly. Just let's take it easy. It would be nice if I knew your name" Ed said as he carefully showed a portion of himself in the door. His hands were out palms forward to show he was not armed and Ed took in the scene.

Christ. Sam lay prone on the bed with a knife to his throat as the woman pointed the gun towards him. Ed thought vintage colt, six shots, two gone. Four left assuming it was full. Always assume it's full he told himself.

"Sit over there" she waved the gun to the stool near the desk away from the door. Ed thought, excellent, at least he had a good view of Sam from that point.

Ed slowly moved to the stool and he glanced at the clock on the wall 12:45. Someone was sure to report the gunshots in his neighborhood. SRU would be here soon.

Sam and Ed locked gazes. Ed could see Sam was thinking tactics, most likely how to free himself.

Sam couldn't stand it. He needed to get out from under the knife. Ed was now in as much danger as himself. Ed had no vest on and the gun was pointed at his chest.

He rapidly went through his entire catalog of Special Forces moves trying to find one that could get him out. The knife was pressed too firmly against his neck. It was already breaking the skin. It only needed a tad more pressure to slice into his jugular vein. Every move he could think of had a high potential to cause enough pressure to do just that. So he remained stock still his face now firmly set in disgust.

Ed saw when Sam reached his conclusion. No options for self-extractions. The look on his face told Ed that Sam was thoroughly pissed off that he could not free himself.

He wished she would answer his request for a name. Twice now she ignored him, Ed wondered if this was the redhead from the dock.

"Do you want talk about what brought us here today? It would be helpful to know your name" Ed said in an attempt to engage her. He wanted to get her to move the knife a little. He saw it was already drawing blood.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you. You're not beautiful like my Sammy. Sit there and be quiet or …" she motioned that she would shoot him.

Ed could see now what they were dealing with. This was not going to be easy. She was out of her mind and poor Sam was her object of desire. They could really use Greg or Jules help.

Sam recoiled at the psychotic ring to her words as she said 'my Sammy'. Ed shared a look with Sam he understood but also said 'three strikes, I'm out, you're up to bat now'.

Channeling Lou's smooth, calm negotiator voice Sam pulled himself together as he said "Ms. Holmes, I remember we met at Darby Dock. We had a long conversation but I never got your first name. Can you please tell me your first name?"

Sam had to repeat internally to himself, connect, respect, protect. Well he could try hard to do the first two if it meant protecting Ed. What he really wanted to do though was kill the bitch for several reasons. He was surprised by his dark thoughts, it scared him.

"It's Jess. I'm so glad you asked Sammy" the redhead said in a sickly sweet voice as she looked to Sam and smiled.

He shook himself mentally "Okay, Jess. Good, thank you." Sam said but wasn't sure what to say next. He was flying blind, no clue what caused her to come here and do this, no idea what she might be capable of.

Sam wished he had the Boss or Jules in his ear to guide him. He hoped he wouldn't say the wrong thing and set her off. He decided to parrot what Ed had just said "Do you want talk about what brought us here today?"

Ed's internal dialog was struggling with the absurdity of the situation. Sam laying in his boxers on the bed with a knife to his throat and a trickle of blood running down is neck. But talking so calmly as if he was having coffee with a friend instead of a psychotic woman bent on killing them both.

* * *

 _ **Team One Enroute to Ed's Home – Day 5**_ _ **–**_ _ **12:45 pm**_

The team was all on channel one. Jules and Greg had quickly filled in everyone on the details each had. Spike and Jules were three houses away now. Greg, Wordy and Lou were one minute out. Everyone was worried.

She brought the SUV to a rapid and silent stop in front of Ed's home having turned off the sirens over a block away. Silent arrival would be best. Spike and Jules exited quickly and geared up with MP5s.

Jules spoke "Boss, Spike and I are going to do a quick recon of the perimeter outside. See if we can establish a location for Sam or Ed."

"Go careful. Shots fired so assume there is an armed subject on the premise" Greg directed.

Spike added "Boss, several kids outside two doors down. We need to secure them."

Greg directed "Jules you do the perimeter check. Spike secure the children. We are almost there. Calling in units to clear the surrounding homes."

"Copy that" both Jules and Spike responded. Spike raced toward the kids. Jules slowly approached Ed's home.

Jules crouched low and peeked into the corner of the front room window. The living room was clear. She moved around the right side and quietly made her way to the next window. It was to the kitchen.

The window was very high. She rose to her tippy toes and still could not see in properly. She reached into her cargo pants pocket and withdrew the mirror stick and extended the handle.

Carefully she positioned it so she could see into the room. It was hard to see all angles, she needed to be taller. Jules scanned the area for something to stand on and found nothing suitable.

"Jules, we're here. Wordy is coming to you. Spike is heading around the left side. Lou, need you in the truck. We need background information, we need to profile Ms. Holmes. We know what she did but not why. Seems strange it only started three years ago and that she picks one type of man" Greg said.

"Copy that" all said.

"Living room clear. Kitchen appears to be clear" Jules added. As Wordy approached he saw she was too short to see properly into the kitchen and saw the mirror stick. He knew from her statement she could not get a full view of the room.

"Jules" Wordy whispered letting her know he had arrived.

Jules nodded and moved quickly out of the way so he could view the room, well aware he knew the room needed to be checked more thoroughly. They were a team and always covered each other's weaknesses without preamble or prejudice. It is what made them so damned good.

"Study clear" Spike stated.

"Kitchen clear" Wordy stated.

Spike moved onto the family room and Wordy and Jules moved to the spare room. They all knew the layout of this home well.

"Family room clear" Spike stated.

Jules and Wordy rounded the back of the house. Jules couched low to move to the opposite side of the window. Both carefully peek into the room from the edges of the window at the same time.

"Boss we have a hostage situation and we need EMS on standby" Wordy stated flatly.

"Sam is prone on the bed with a knife pressed to his throat. Ed is on a stool nearby with a gun pointed at his chest" Jules was able to get out in a clear unshaken voice. It was so different than the emotions roiling in her gut. But those emotions would not help two men she deeply cared about so she stowed them away for now.

"Confirm subject is Ms. Holmes. Not good, not good at all" Wordy added his gut rolling as much as everyone's on the team. Two members of their family were in jeopardy but they needed to focus and use clear judgment to get them out safely.

"Is there a Sierra position that would work Jules?" Greg asked.

Jules looked around not many options. She was assessing angles. "I think I have a possible position Sarge" Jules responded.

"You're Sierra One Jules. Get the Remi and get into position. Spike, I need eyes and ears in. Lou any information yet?" Greg directed and asked.

Jules and Spike moved off quickly to comply with Greg's orders. Wordy maintained watch of the room.

"Not yet but I think I might have something. Give me a few minutes" Lou intoned.

Greg was frustrated he had no infomation and no visual or sound yet. "Wordy what is the current situation in the room, the position and condition of all?" Greg asked.

Wordy replied knowing he could use more familiar descriptors than colored walls, this was Ed's house and they all knew it so well. "Ed is on the stool at the desk. Sam is on the bed flat on his back with a large butcher knife pressed to his throat."

"There appears to be some blood but it doesn't look too bad. Sam appears to be speaking to the subject. I cannot hear him though. The subject is standing next to the bed. She has the knife in her left hand and the gun in the right."

"I can see two bullet holes in the hall wall. She must have fired the shots. The subject appears extremely agitated. There is duct tape and twine near the foot of the bed. It looks like she was preparing to abduct Sam and Ed interrupted" Wordy reported.

As he finished his report, Jules had said she was in position and had a solution and Spike reappeared with the microphone and mini cam and immediately set up the mic.

The conversation in the room fed into their headsets and they heard Sam say "Jess, I'm sorry that angered you. Can you tell me what you need?"

They all smiled a bit, Sam was the hostage but he was trying to negotiate himself out of it.

Lou silently wished Sam was better a negotiation. He was good with military types but other scenarios not so much. He vowed he was going to work more with Sam on that when this was all done. Lou continued digging for information on Jess Holmes.

"I need you to be with me. You are coming with me" the redhead responded.

"Jess, I can't go with you. You need to …" Sam was cut off as she ranted at him again. Damn, I just can't say the right thing Sam thought.

Spike had gotten the camera setup. The whole team could now see what was transpiring in the room. Spike and Wordy from their position at the window, Lou and Greg in the command truck and Jules from her sniper perch.

When Greg saw the position of the knife and the gun he directed Jules "Jules, this woman has killed five men by slitting their throats. Sam will not be the sixth. She has also shot one man. Ed will not be number two. If you see any motion that is a threat to either of them you have Scorpio. Take the shot if necessary."

"Copy" Jules said and settled in to watch through the scope for even the slightest threatening movement. She calmed herself with sniper breathing and slowed her heart rate way down. A slow heart beat allowed for a more accurate shot and the subject was so close to Sam. Jules couldn't afford any error, Sam's life depended on it.

Greg could hear that Sam was faltering with the negotiation. He didn't have any information about the woman and kept hitting hot buttons. He needed to intervene.

"Wordy, Spike we need to go in. Meet me at the front door" Greg directed.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Sam's Room – 12:50 pm**_

Sam just couldn't say anything right. Everything he said set her off. Flying blind sucked.

His muscles were so stiff from holding so still. Sam could not get her to move the knife a fraction regardless of whatever tactic he tried and he'd tired so many. His ears picked up the sound of the front door opening. God let it be a SRU team and not Jules alone. He needed to warn whoever it was.

So in a loud voice that carried he said "Jess, let us go. You need to put down the knife and gun."

He earned a long incoherent rant for that one but whoever it was now knew something was up and there was an armed woman in the house.

Ed gave Sam a questioning look that turned to understanding. Sam had heard someone enter the house.

When she subsided they heard Greg from the hallway "Jess Holmes, this is Sergeant Parker. I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit. We're gonna talk and we're gonna figure a way out of this. How does that sound?"

Sam thought that sounds great to me. Both he and Ed thought thank god the team is here.

Greg continued when she didn't respond "Okay, Jess? Do you want talk about what brought us here today?"

Sam inwardly laughed, that must be a stock question. All three of them used it.

Jess finally responded "No, Sammy and I are leaving and we are leaving now." She looked at Sam and said "Sit up now." She moved the knife slightly away.

Sam thought he might be able to complete the maneuver without getting his throat sliced open. But he decided to let his team handle it. He was so stiff from being in the same position for over twenty minutes and so many things could go wrong.

He was certain that Jules was set up as Sierra One. There was a clear line of sight into this room from the roof of the house behind and the curtains were wide open. He could accidentally get in her way if he moved to quickly.

That was always their greatest fear that a hostage would move at just the wrong time and get in the line of fire. Sam wouldn't add to Jules's pressure so he very, very slowly complied with Jess and sat on up on the bed and then slowly swung his feet off the edge.

The knife never moved far from his neck. He couldn't see Ed now. He was behind him.

Jess spoke again "Back down, clear us a path, we are outta here."

Greg responded "I can't do that just yet." Greg showed himself at the door just behind Wordy who was holding a shield. Greg saw Sam sitting now, a slow trickle of blood running down his chest from his neck. His eyes flicked to Sam's and Sam communicated he was okay, it was only a minor cut.

"Sammy and I are leaving. He is mine. He is not yours. He is mine and nobody is going to take him from me" Jess ranted.

Lou said from the command truck "Boss I found something. I don't know if it will help or not. It seems Ms. Holmes was engaged to a man named Larry Tyson. I got a picture of him. Same profile as all the men she targeted."

"An assault report from five years ago says he left her at the altar, quite literally. She walked up the aisle and then he told her out loud in front of everyone gathered that he had married a beautiful woman only an hour before. Tyson called her a prude and said she was sexually uninteresting and he did not want her. That he now belonged to woman that was hot for him and eager to please him and that she would die a dried up spinster."

Spike quietly said "Damn that's harsh."

Lou continued "I contacted her mother and she said that Jess was committed to an institution for a year when she went off the deep end and attacked Larry with the wedding cake knife, tried to plunge it into his heart. He survived."

"The doctors said she developed a jealous and possessive nature toward any man that looked similar to her ex-fiancée and abnormal sexual tendencies. When she was released after a year of therapy the mother said she refused all contact with family. She had not heard from her daughter in about four years."

Greg processed the information. Jules did too and her heart dropped. "Boss, based on that and what Constable Davidson related to you about their suspicions as to why she killed the men I don't she is going to let Sam go."

Jules stopped herself from ending the sentence with 'alive'. They all knew it.

Constable Davidson had told Greg that based on the one survivors account anytime he said he needed to leave or begged to be let go she raged and would threaten to kill him. He had rope burns around his neck where she had nearly choked him to death before he convinced her he wanted to stay and that he loved only her. She was clearly unstable. She clearly had no intention of letting Sam go.

Greg wanted so bad to give into his nervous urge to rub his head and eyes but he was in front of the subject and that would not be good. He needed to show calmness and control. How was he going to resolve this so everyone got out safe?

First thing he needed to build trust. Maybe he could elicit concern for Sam's well-being. It might be a path to start down.

Greg took a steadying breathe "Jess, I can see that Sam is important to you."

"Yeah, he's mine, he wants to be with me, so back off and let us leave" Jess responded.

"Good. I'm glad he is important to you. I can see Sam has been injured. He is bleeding. Sam needs medical attention. Can we get him the attention he needs to stay safe?" Greg asked.

Jess looked at Sam and saw the blood running down his chest. How did that happen she thought? She looked at his face. Sam put on a small smile. He wasn't feeling it but it seemed the right thing to do.

"Yeah okay. But they have to come in here to do it" the redhead replied.

"Let me check with my boss and see if we can do that?" Greg said to stall for time. He knew he could not send and EMT into that room. He stepped out of the room to consider his options.

"Lou is EMS here?" Greg inquired.

"Yes" Lou replied.

"Get a headset for one of them. I have an idea" Greg instructed.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Outside – 1:00 pm**_

Lou grabbed a headset and ran to the EMS truck. He spoke to the first EMT he saw "We need one of you to put a headset on. The Sarge needs to speak with you."

Just as the EMT was reaching for the headset the second EMT looked from behind the open door. "Lou?" Jim said loudly.

It startled Lou and he cringed when he saw who it was. Ah man, not Patch he thought.

In the past year they had been lucky enough that Sam never needed to be checked out when Jim was on duty. It was always too painful for Jim. Lou still had that damned image locked in his brain of Patch collapsing in the waiting room in Blaze's arms completely covered in Sam's blood.

Jim grabbed the headset from his partner and put it on "Greg, this is Jim. How can I help?"

Greg's heart skipped at Jim's voice. But he forged ahead. His plan changing slightly after hearing Patch's voice. "Jim, I need you to grab a med kit and come in the house. We have a situation here that requires minor attention" Greg tried to minimize it.

"On my way" Jim responded as he grabbed the kit and headed into the house.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Hallway – 1:00 pm**_

Greg was now rubbing his head constantly and pacing a bit because he was out of sight of the subject.

 _Think Greg, think._

I need to end this situation. I want all to come out unharmed. I just don't see a path forward. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to assess different way to achieve the outcome he wanted.

"Spike, we need another headset. I've got an idea. I'm going to try to get Ed tagged into us."

Spike nodded and raced to grab another headset.

Jim approached as Spike sped passed him. He noticed Wordy was also with Greg. That left Jules, Ed and Sam unaccounted for. Perhaps they were outside or in sniper perches. Greg looked at him. The worry in his eyes was deep. Something was up. He began to get nervous. EMS was not normally allowed to come into an active scene.

"Jim, good to see you. We need some help. I can't allow you to enter the room. But I need you to talk Ed through assessment and treatment of what we believe is a minor injury to a hostage."

Jim nodded.

"I wouldn't normally allow EMS in here but the situation may call for immediate intervention if it does not go as I hope. There are two hostages, one with a knife to his throat and one with a gun pointed at him" Greg informed Jim.

"And the minor injury is?" Jim asked.

"The knife has been cutting into the hostage's neck. There is a slow but constant trickle of blood. I truly believe it is minor but I'm trying to use this to my advantage for negotiations" Greg answered.

Jim nodded again.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Sam's Room – 1:05 pm**_

"Jess, I'm coming back in" Greg called into the room as he moved slowly back into view. "We cannot allow an EMT to come into the room. But if you allow it, I have a headset here that I can give to Ed and he can talk to the EMT so he can treat …"

Damn up until now Greg shielded Jim from the fact Sam was the hostage. He selected the last word carefully "him. Would that be okay? He does need help."

Ed and Sam picked up on the change in Greg. He wasn't using Sam's name. What's up they both wondered?

Jess looked at the blood that continued to flow. Her beautiful Sammy was hurt. She didn't want to let the ugly guy touch him but he needed help. "Okay. But I shoot him if he hurts Sammy" she responded.

Jim's heart dropped. He hoped that the Sammy referred to was not Sam but something told him it was. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Spike and Wordy's faces.

He looked around the hall. Jim focused on the pictures on the wall. Damn, this is Ed's home he realized as he stared at a picture of Team One on the wall next to one of Ed and Sophie, next to one of Clark with his cello. What the hell happened?

"Okay so Ed is going to move toward me now to get the medical supplies. Is that okay?" Greg asked.

She nodded but kept the gun on Ed and the knife at Sammy's throat.

Ed slowly edged toward Greg not wanting to startle Jess in anyway. The gun followed him. He put the headset on and then grabbed the supplies and was on his way back to Sam.

"Okay so now Ed is going to help Sam" Greg said calmly.

Ed was close to Sam now.

Greg said calmly "I need you to lower the knife from his neck so Ed can help."

Jess did not move the knife an inch but the gun now pointed at the floor.

Ed opened the bag and withdrew a small pressure bandage. Sam looked to Ed they both read the situation. Silently they communicated.

Ed's eyes asked can you?

Sam's eyes answered yes.

Sam's eyes asked can you?

Ed's eyes answered yes.

Ed's eyes stated high risk.

Sam's eyes stated not unacceptable risk.

They were about to reap the benefits of discussing and debating tactics. The last four afternoons where they had spent several hours discussing old calls and tactics and challenging each other to come up with the best options. Those conversations had attuned them to each other's thought processes. Everyone was getting out of this situation alive.

"Buddy, I'm gonna wipe this blood off you in three" Ed said.

The team tensed. Sam and Ed were up to something.

No additional words were spoken. Three seconds later they each made their move. Sam grabbed the hand with the knife and twisted at the same time Ed grabbed the one with the gun and twisted. In less than a second Jess was disarmed. In another second Ed had her pinned to the floor on her stomach.

Spike and Wordy rushed in to help Ed restrain and cuff her. Jess was screaming at the top of her lungs for her Sammy.

Sam lay back on the bed holding his hand over his neck stemming the quick flow of blood. The knife had been too firmly pressed, too close. He hadn't been quite fast enough to avoid being cut.

Ed noticed Sam and the blood quickly seeping through his fingers. Crap! He grabbed the pressure bandage and sat next to Sam.

Sam moved his hand and let Ed apply strong pressure. Laughing because he could see it was bloody but not serious Ed said "God damn it Sam. You better not die on me or I'll kill you. I promise."

The team was stunned when both Sam and Ed roared with laughter. Clearly it was an inside joke.


	10. Shut the Fuck Up Bitch or I'll Kill You

**Shut the Fuck Up Bitch or I'll Kill You**

* * *

 ** _Ed's Home – Day 5 – Hallway – 1:07 pm_**

Jim could hear Sam's laughter. Oh thank god he thought. He moved forward without permission to enter the room. Hell there was no one in the hall to stop him. They were all in the room now.

As he stood at the doorway to the room he could see Spike and Wordy were having a hell of a time restraining that psychotic woman. Ed and Greg were next to the bed.

Shit!

Sam's chest and hand were covered in blood and Ed was holding a pressure bandage tight to Sam's neck. What the hell did they mean minor injury?

Jim quickly strode forward into the room to check on Sam.

* * *

 ** _Sierra One Position – Day 5– 1:07 pm_**

Jules remained still and watching the activity in the room from her scope. The subject was still in the room. Per protocol she would not leave her perch until the subject was handed off to the patrol officers. Things could go wrong. So to maintain everyone's safety the sniper stayed trained on the subject whenever possible. And right now it was possible so she stayed still and ready.

Only a moment ago she had watched closely and had been glad they all were so in tuned with one another. Ed's warning that they were acting in three seconds kept her from firing. It could have been bad. She might have hit Sam or Ed if she was not forewarned of their intent to act.

Jules was the first to see Sam bleeding. But hadn't even had a chance to call it out before Ed was at his side with the pressure bandage. Then they started laughing at Ed's comment.

She was gonna ask them about that. Sounds like it would be an interesting story. She continued to watch maintaining her sniper breathing.

Jules saw Jim enter the room. She had winced when she heard him ask the Boss what they needed. She also heard the Boss' slight hesitation and choice of words when he tried to shield Jim from the knowledge it was Sam.

Heather had worked so hard to help Jim move forward. She smiled softly.

Jim and Heather had a beautiful baby girl named Brianna now. Geez they had moved fast, Brianna was honeymoon baby for sure. But when it was right it was right and Jules was happy for them.

Jules' eye was drawn back to Wordy and Spike. That woman was strong and still struggling and refusing to leave the room. They were still close to the window, a good shot if she needed it.

The redheaded bitch was still calling out for 'her Sammy'.

Bile roiled in Jules' stomach at the sickly sweet tone the woman was using. Part of her had wanted to kill the woman. A very, very, small part, but still a part of her had wanted to for the words she was using to stake claim on Sam.

That thought scared her. The subject was one sick woman. Lou's information made her feel a bit sorry for her. But she was seriously sick.

How the hell did Ms. Holmes ever get released from the institution? Were the doctor's there so incompetent?

Jules continued to watch and she was ready if need be. Six guys she cared about were still in that bitch's range. Jules was damned sure she was not going to allow the bitch to hurt any of them.

Then Wordy and Spike pushed the subject to the floor. No joy, no solution, dammit.

But Jules kept her Remi aimed in the area that the subject was located.

* * *

 ** _Ed's Home – Day 5 – Sam's Room – 1:08 pm_**

Jess continued to struggle. Wordy and Spike had not removed her from the room yet because the only exit had been blocked and she was struggling so forcefully.

Spike thought adrenaline was an amazing thing. But he wished it was not coursing through this woman's veins. He and Wordy were having a hell of a time restraining her. Almost like a crackhead druggy. An insane one at that. Spike wished she would shut the fuck up. Sam didn't need to hear any more of her garbage.

Wordy and he had shoved her to the far corner and pushed her to the floor. They needed to give Ed and Jim room to work on Sam.

Shit, that was a lot of blood Spike thought as he watched. But it must not be too bad if Sam was laughing.

Spike knew that Sam was damned good at self-assessment. Sam had given the team some training in that regard. Very useful given their line of work.

They had all laughed when Sam had explained the 'fine, okay, good, great' code. They had all adopted it. Luckily no one had heard a 'fine' out of anyone in a while beyond the occasional slip ups.

Spike thought that it was hardest for Ed to shift away from the normal meaning of that term. Ed had said he was fine after the Wilson call and the team immediately moved into mother hen mode. The look on Ed's face when Wordy turned to him and said "Buddy, after that I'd be Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional too, what do you need?"

Ed had gone ballistic ranting at the team because they wouldn't believe him when he changed his answer to okay. Sam was the only one on the team that could get through to Ed and finally got him to calm down. Spike laughed inwardly, definitely not one of Ed's finer moments.

Spike wished the damn woman would just stop struggling but at least she had stopped screaming.

"Sam just what the hell did you do to yourself now? I see I need to fix another of your mucked up shaving attempts" Jim said with humor as he approached Sam trying to cover the worry he actually felt.

"Ah crap not you Jim. Sorry man, just a little scratch, nothing too bad" Sam said dismissively.

Why couldn't it have been any other medic? Even that damned Steve that Jules was interested in would be better than Jim. He hated what it did to Jim when he was hurt. Winds had shared with him Jim's melt down when he had been shot in the chest.

Trying to allay Jim's worries Sam asked "How's Heather and the baby man? Been meaning to call but have been a bit busy at work lately."

"Don't go changing the subject. Heather and Brianna are both doing well. Ed move." Jim's voice switched to one of genuine affection born from years as brothers as he lightly admonished "I need to see just what the kid did to himself this time. When will you stop taking unacceptable risks?"

Sam laughed "Probably about the same time you quit calling me kid. Christ, I'm nearly thirty years old Jim. But it wasn't unacceptable risk."

Ed looked at Jim and affirmed "It was high risk, not unacceptable risk. We are slowly retraining the kid."

That garnered him a strange look from Sam. It was a combination of a death glare and a huge smile.

Ed chuckled. It was true. They were finally getting through to Sam that he was important too. That they would be just as devastated if he was injured or worse if he acted and took unacceptable risk to save one of them.

His ears registered that the damned woman had quit screeching. Wordy and Spike had finally contained her on the floor in a corner of the room. First things first, get Sam taken care of and out of the room then get the woman into custody with the patrol units.

Jess couldn't stand that her Sammy was going to be taken from her. The brutes had shoved her into the corner. She knew that they would prevent her from taking Sammy. If she couldn't have him then no one could.

She had noticed her backpack was behind her. How stupid of them not to notice it. She had the ugly bald guy's gun in there. Just need to get out of these plastic cuffs she thought. Ah the utility knife was in there too.

They were all focused on Sammy. Jess deftly maneuvered her hands and grasped the knife. The blade was fresh and it would only take a few strokes to cut through. Ah strokes she thought.

She couldn't help herself she had to tell him, make him realize they were meant to be together, that she was the only one for him. "Sammy, your mine. You love me. I know. You cannot tell me that you don't. The way you reacted when I touched you."

The room had silenced when she began speaking coherently in a cloying manner.

Sam's stomach clenched. Oh god please shut her up and get her out of here. He could handle the shame of it privately but he didn't want anyone else to know.

"You were so ready for me, you just about ..." her words 'came for me' were cut off.

Sam stood up and yelled at her with venom laced words "Shut the fuck up bitch or I'll kill you now with my bare hands."

The words and tone startled his teammates. They all looked to Sam and saw a look that terrified them. His body was tense, on the edge, the look in his eye was deadly and he was prepared to act.

Ed was confused and alarmed. This was not a reaction Sam would have to being held at knife point. He didn't know what the others did.

The others knew. Oh god they knew exactly what she was capable of and what she did to men. It sickened them that Sam was her target.

Son of a bitch rolled through Greg's mind.

Jim was at a loss. Never had he heard Sam speak in such a manner to a woman. But he knew what Sam was capable of and he was in his ready stance. That woman would die in seconds if Sam acted and not a damned one of them would be able to stop him.

Jules froze. Oh damn! Sam please, please, please, please don't make a move on her. I couldn't live with myself if I had to shoot you. She is not worth it Sam. She is in custody. What she did was probably horrible but not worth throwing your life away.

Oh god no. Please, please don't act Sam. Don't act she pleaded silently.

Jules steadied her breathing and watched unable to place the target on Sam even though that would be protocol. She still targeted the area the bitch was seated in.

Jess didn't stop even with the threat for Sam. She continued in a cloying voice "Sammy you were so hard. You moaned for me. You almost came for me. You were so close."

Sam was at war with himself. He could kill her in seconds flat. But he knew, just knew that if he moved on the bitch that Jules would have to shoot him.

It was protocol. He couldn't do that to Jules. He could not make her live with the fact she had to take out one of the team. That would destroy her. It was better to sacrifice and destroy himself.

So Sam stood rigidly completely mortified as the bitch utterly humiliated him in front of his family as she told every sickening, demeaning and debasing detail of his reaction to her manipulation.

Finally, Sam could take no more. He dropped to his hands and knees in front of the bed no longer able to control his visceral reaction and vomited forcefully and continually. All eyes turned on Sam.

In just a few seconds several things occurred in rapid succession.

Jess reached into the bag and wrapped her hand around the gun.

She slowly withdrew it.

Jess began to rise and brought the gun around to the front.

Both Wordy and Spike caught her motion as she started to rise and turned to push her back down.

Jules saw the subject's head appear in the window and instantly obtained a solution.

Spike yelled "She has a gun."

Greg and Ed both yelled "Scorpio."

Jules fired.

The redheaded bitch dropped dead.

It was silent. So silent except for retching sounds.

The guys in the room all looked between one another. They had no clue what to do. How to help Sam? So shocked by that evil woman's words.

Jules had never packed her rifle so quickly before. Sam needed her and now. She saw the guy's reaction and they had no clue what to do. Jules could hear Sam continuing to retch. It was dry heaves now.

Lou was running to the house. He had shut down the autoscripter as soon as the bitch had said "You were so ready for me."

Based on all he had read of the doctors report he had uncovered, Lou had a strong suspicion what was coming. She was about to tell details that did not need to be recorded. Lou could not, would not do that to Sam. He would come up with some excuse, it malfunctioned, something, he had to protect Sam. Spike with all his techie knowledge could help him make it sound plausible.

Jules and Lou met at the entry way and ran down the hall. No one had moved.

Sam was still heaving and his body shook uncontrollably.

Jules slowly approached but did not touch him. She looked at the guys in the room and said "Headsets off. Get that bitch out of here and leave us alone. Boss stall SIU. Sam needs me right now."

They all moved to comply. Wordy took one photo of the subject before they moved her. They would need that to save their asses for going against protocol in several ways. But none of them cared about protocol at the moment. Sam was their main concern.

The door closed and only Sam and Jules were left in the room. Jules watched for a moment more as the retching continued. She knew that she could not touch him but it had nothing to do with his military training.

It had everything to do with what he had experienced. She knew, unfortunately she knew, exactly what he was feeling. A violation so raw you could not bear to be touched unless it was of your own choosing.

She saw Jim's medic bag and opened it. She withdrew a small bottle of water, gauze and a pressure bandage. When the dry heaves finally abated and Sam was panting still on all fours, Jules sat down cross-legged close by but not crowding, giving him his space.

Speaking in a soft voice Jules said "Sam, it's me Jules. I have some water if you want to rinse your mouth." She held the opened bottle out and waited, just waited.

Without looking at Jules, Sam shifted position and ended up in the same place he had been just this morning sitting with his back to the bed, knees bent and forehead on his knees. He was trying to steady his breathing.

Sam finally looked up and met Jules eyes. She saw the tears, humiliation and heartbreak reflected in them. Sam said in a voice so small Jules barely heard it "I'm so sorry. I thought it was a dream. I thought it was you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jules heart shattered into billions of pieces. He was apologizing and asking for forgiveness for something he had no control over. "Oh Sam" she breathed out softly as she set the water down and opened her arms wide.

Sam crawled forward and laid his head in her lap and quietly sobbed.

Jules knew the one thing that would comfort him. The one thing he wanted desperately. She lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. No words were needed. With her other hand she applied the pressure bandage to his still bleeding neck.

She had no idea how long they sat there like that. It didn't matter, she would stay as long as Sam needed her. Jules stroked his hair and caressed his face long after his soft weeping had ceased. His eyes were closed but he was not asleep.

Jules knew the looks that crossed over his face so well. He was trying to come to terms with what had happened. When they had dated he would lay in her lap and she would stroke his hair whenever they had a bad call and he had to take a Scorpio shot. It was how he sought comfort when he had to deal with something bad.

Sometimes it took hours for him to sort through it all. The longest ever was the first night she was home from the hospital after being shot on the rooftop. Sam had laid in her lap for nearly four hours that night.

He probably would have stayed longer but had risen to get her pain meds and made her go to sleep afterwards. She had awoken to find him asleep in a chair by the bed. His head was on the bed and his hand on top of hers keeping it to his head.

Jules wished she could do more now to take his pain and humiliation away. But a violation like this was too personal. Jules knew from long, long ago personal experience that he would need to sort it out himself. But she would be here for him, offer comfort for as long as he needed.

Maybe she could share with him her experience when she was a teenager. No, she thought too painful, too deep, my experience will not alleviate how he feels. Just be here for him.

Then she thought. There are some things I can do, that the guys can do, they will want to help. Sam cannot stay in this room tonight. He cannot go back to his apartment either. Sarge or Wordy place? Sarge's place. Definitely his, although Wordy's house was full of warmth and life, Sam would need quiet.

After she helped get him settled there she and the others would deal with Sam's apartment. Sam did not need to see the signs that the bitch stayed there and violated his personal sanctuary too. Jules knew how it should be and could help the others make his apartment right and clean.

Jules mind settled on those actions as she focused on Sam's face. A strange thought crept in, he would probably always be referred to as the kid; even at nearly thirty he had such a boyish look to his face sometime. That made her smile.

Then she thought, you have such a solid place in my heart. I need both you and the team. I'm so conflicted. I thought these feeling would go away with time, but they just will not. I don't know how to resolve this awful catch twenty-two.

It hurt too much to think about right now.

So Jules decided that for now it was enough that she could comfort him when he was in need. Jules silently continued to lightly brush through Sam's hair.


	11. Breaking Protocol

**Breaking Protocol**

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Living Room – 1:20 pm**_

Greg, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Lou and Jim exited the bedroom and saw a gurney in the hall and carefully laid the woman on it then proceeded to the front of the house. None registered that it was odd because they were all in a state of shock after what they had just experienced.

As they approached the living room though all hell broke loose. Jim was stunned and watched as the team completely melted down. Ed, Wordy, Spike and Lou turned on one another and began angrily yelling at each other.

Ed yelled at Wordy "Where the hell did she get the gun?"

Lou yelled at Spike "How the fuck did she get out of the cuffs?"

Wordy yelled at Ed "How in the hell did she get in there in the first place?"

Spike yelled at Ed "Damn it that move was too risky. Ed, just what the hell! Did you see all that blood? Sam's throat could have been slit right open!"

The four guys circled around facing each other and continued to rant and rave and accuse each other loudly with wild hand gestures, faces full of fury and threatening posturing bordering on coming close to actual physical blows. It was chaotic and they were totally out of control.

Jim backed away slowly giving them room, wholly speechless. He had never seen them behave in this manner.

Greg half-heartily tried to intervene and get them to calm down. Part of him knew they had to release the tension and blow off steam. The stress and content of the situation had knocked this normally cohesive and controlled group of men completely on their asses. But Greg finally registered that the team was not alone in the room, they had an audience. Shit this was bad, he recognized every one of them Holleran, Stainton, Davidson, Marigold, Quinn and Jackson.

As Sergeant, he needed to gain control of the team and quickly. Greg was between Wordy and Ed. He placed a hand and each of their shoulders.

In a voice he rarely used with this group but one that commanded immediate attention he said "Stop now. Not here, not now. Save it for debrief. We have an audience."

His statement registered first with Wordy and he looked around and saw the other officers. Ed was next to observe. When Ed and Wordy quit yelling Spike and Lou registered a change and became aware they were being watched by many others.

Collectively they all thought 'Oh Shit, this is gonna be bad'. It was one thing to lose it within the team, knowing they would resolve the issue internally as soon as the heat was released. It was quite another to lose it in front of the Commander, the Inspector and SIU. They had no clue who the others were but this could not be good.

As the guys calmed, Greg's first thought was SIU is going to have a field day with this one. They are going to nail each and every one of us to the wall if they can. Greg knew there were going to be repercussions, they broke several protocols, but damn it he just didn't care at the moment.

Greg looked at each member of his team they were a complete and absolute mess and in a free fall. Their well-being was his priority now. They had acted professional, damned professional during the call and given the situation he was so damned proud of them.

But he could see they had all hit their breaking point. And it all stemmed from that stupid public relations event. He needed to mandate psych evals for every member of his team. That is if he had a team after this.

Greg was pulled from his thoughts when Inspector Stainton abruptly asked "Sergeant Parker, who is the subject officer? We need to take them for questioning now."

"Constable Callaghan, but you will just have to wait. We have a delicate situation with one of the hostages that only she can address" Greg stated, the strong emotions he was feeling giving a distinct edge to his voice.

He was as much a mess as the rest of the guys and truly thought, but didn't say out loud, that it was a matter of life or death with Sam. Greg had seen the utter destruction on Sam's face as the woman spoke. Sam needed Jules right now. She was his lifeline at the moment. Jules was the team's heart and she could offer Sam solace no man could at the moment.

Greg's stomach rolled as his thoughts veered to an old memory. He sighed inwardly with no change showing outwardly. Sadly, Jules understood exactly what Sam was feeling. Greg would never share her story with anyone. Jules had shared it with him years ago after her first call negotiating a rape victim.

Jules had been distraught when she could not get through to the girl and help her understand that life could go on. The girl had jumped to her death. After a very rough debrief, when only he and Jules were left in the room she had broken down and sobbed in his arms.

She told him how she had been assaulted when she was sixteen. It was something she had not told anyone else ever. Jules had not even reported it to the police. Her story was safe with him. But he knew, of all the team only she could understand Sam's emotions and needs at this moment.

Stainton had waited well over a minute to respond. He was angry. Parker's tone of voice, the fact that the SRU team had broken protocol by moving a body and their unprofessional bickering just now was unacceptable in his eyes. It was just a hostage situation for Christ's sake, routine.

It took him a moment to gather himself enough not to yell at Parker. "That is unacceptable. Your team has crossed the line today. Callaghan will come with me now" Stainton stated harshly but at normal volume.

Greg just looked at the man. Damn, could he not see the team was torn to shreds? Sometimes Stainton could be thick headed. Stainton failed to see that SRU officers were people too.

That most of the time they were making split second decision in a dynamic gray environment. Decisions that would be assessed afterwards against stark black and white rules. It would be nice if the guy would just back off a moment right now.

"Stainton, back off. This scene is no longer Toronto Police jurisdiction. It is in the RCMP jurisdiction, Federal jurisdiction. Constable Paul Davidson of RCMP will be assuming control of the scene and investigations" Commander Holleran stated firmly looking hard at Stainton.

Ed's head snapped up with that. Why the hell was this a Federal case? He looked to Greg and noticed he was not surprised by this. "Boss?" is all he said.

But before Greg could even answer Stainton asked "Why is it RCMP jurisdiction? It is a simple hostage situation."

Stainton received glares from every member of the team and they thought 'simple my ass'.

Davidson looked hard at the man and thought 'jackass' then firmly stated "Because the subject was a suspect in ten abductions and eight murders across multiple Provinces. This would have been the eleventh if she had succeeded."

Stainton looked slightly abashed but not much. He had not been aware of anything more than shots fired and the hostage situation that ended in the death of the subject. He didn't even know who the hostage was yet, he had barely arrived on scene with no prior knowledge and observed the team flying off the handle at each other, their yelling so loud and each shouting over each that no real words had been distinguishable.

Ed blanched at Davidson's words. This was detail he did not know. He looked to Wordy asking wordlessly if he knew.

Wordy nodded and said very quietly "We found out on the way here." He went on to quickly give Ed the short detail of what Jules and Spike had found at Sam's place.

Ed absorbed what Wordy said and knew without a doubt that the woman would have murdered Sam. He looked at each team member. This call had undone them all. If Greg doesn't order psych evals, he damned sure would.

Greg looked to Constable Davidson, he had struggled for and achieved putting calmness back into his voice as he said "Constable Callaghan is currently with the target of the abduction. There are some extenuating circumstances that require her skill set and she is needed at the moment there. I formally request that you allow her to remain until the victim is capable of exiting the room."

He winced at calling Sam a victim. Greg knew Sam would hate that but that was what Sam was in this situation. Greg fully expected to be told no and was not sure what he would do when the answer came.

Detective Jackson of the Sex Crimes Unit spoke "Davidson, it is your decision but based on my extensive experience it is for the best if you allow Constable Callaghan to remain with Constable Braddock. I believe it is critical given the circumstances."

Stainton was shocked, Braddock was the hostage and what are these extenuating circumstances? He remained silent and thought this is bizarre.

Greg was surprised. He had avoided saying Sam's name. How the hell did she know who the victim was? He was also surprise by the support from the Detective. He looked closely at her and noticed she had a headset on. He quickly scanned the others and realized all except Stainton had them. How long? What did they hear?

He looked to the Commander "How long have you been tagged into the call?"

Holleran looked directly at Greg and said "Since you left SRU HQ, until the point Callaghan requested headsets off."

Team One's faces were a mix of disbelief and shock.

"As soon as I explained to the four officers the location of the call and who was likely involved it was automatically transferred to Federal jurisdiction and Constable Davidson requested to be tagged in" Holleran explained calmly as he tried to put aside his own distress at Sam's situation and remain professional.

So they heard everything Greg realized. Greg was unsure if that would be good or bad.

Davidson spoke "How long will Constable Callaghan require?"

"Unknown" Greg responded rubbing his hand over his head and across his eyes as he gently shook his head back and forth. He really, really had no idea.

Davidson nodded then said "Okay, I agree. She stays until Constable Braddock is able to exit the room. We will start the interviews with the rest of the team. I have had my Ontario RCMP liaison arrange for a mobile commander truck to be dispatched. We will conduct the interviews onsite in the truck. Until it gets here, consider yourselves sequestered. You may all wait here. Please take a seat until we call you."

Ed watched as Jim started to walk toward the door. Davidson said something to him and he turned around and walked back to the team. Jim sat down with a grim look on his face. Ed thought, wow they plan to interview the medic too, this was bad.

Holleran watched as the team took seats in Ed's living room. Holleran looked at the assembled group. His best team looked totally shattered by the circumstances of this call. He could relate. It always hit him hard when any of his officers were hurt but most especially when it was Sam.

He knew the team failed to follow some protocols but he was sure they followed the critical ones. Holleran hoped the investigation would reveal this and the consequences would not be too severe. It was out of his and SIU's hands.

It was a Federal case and they got to determine what if any actions were to be taken against the team. If it was up to him they would get a pat on the back and acknowledgement of well done. But they were sequestered and Norm was not allowed to speak to them.

Ah hell, he just had to tell them so Holleran moved a few steps closer to them. He quickly said so quietly that only the team could hear "You all did well. I'm proud of you."

Holleran turned to leave when Greg called out to him "Commander?"

Greg and waited until Holleran turned to face him "Call the General. Sam's gonna need help. He knows who to contact."

Norm nodded then left the room.

They all sat silent after that waiting to be called for their interview. Someone had brought in water bottles for each of them. But other than that they were left alone. All other activities occurred outside of their hearing.

* * *

 _ **RCMP Command Truck – Day 5 – 3:30 pm**_

Davidson stood in front of the assembled group which consisted of Marigold, Quinn, Jackson, Holleran, and Stainton "Over the last two hours I have conferred with my superiors. They have been briefed on the entirety of what transpired here today as well as the situation at Darby Dock. My Sergeant has given me direct orders that come down from the Superintendent in my chain of command. Let me make myself perfectly clear."

He paused then shifted his focus and stared directly at Stainton. Davidson disliked the pompous holier-than-thou guy. Let him try to do the job the SRU officers do. He'd bet he would not last even a single day.

"This is not a witch hunt for minor or irrelevant breaks in protocols. We are to focus on items that would have caused an unlawful outcome or serious harm to civilians" Davidson stated then waited several moments to punctuate his statement.

Davidson began again "We will conduct the interviews to see if we uncover relevant breaks we are not aware of, but as far as I can see we have breaks that had no effect on the outcome. Although it had no bearing on the outcome I see the most egregious break was tampering with the scene by moving the body."

"We all overheard what occurred in that room. So we will wait to make our findings until after all have been interviewed. The break I'm most concerned with is that Parker allowed a civilian EMT on scene. Medics are not trained to handle themselves in violent situations and Parker put him in harm's way."

"The final one is minor but we need to determine how and why the autoscripter failed to record the last part of the call. Any questions before we begin?" Davidson asked.

Stainton cleared his throat "What about not sequestering the subject officer? That is surely a break we cannot ignore."

Davidson glared at Stainton. Did that man not have a heart nor care on wit about officers?

Jackson saw the glare and quickly interjected "Davidson, you will recall that Stainton came on scene after the subject was neutralized. Your statement that we all heard what went on in that room is inaccurate. Stainton is not aware of what transpired yet."

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home – Day 5 – Living Room – 3:40 pm**_

Every one of the team was getting antsy for two reasons. First and foremost Jules and Sam had not emerged from the room. Secondly, it had been two hours and not a single one of them had been called for an interview.

It must be bad. Each one racked their brains for errors. They all were aware they had tampered with the scene. Not good but at least Wordy had been calm enough to think ahead and take a photo before they moved the body. That might help a bit.

Lou knew he had to come clean about the autoscripter. His initial thought of covering up were so out of character it had to be the stress. As far as he was concerned it was still the right decision to turn it off. But he would take full responsibility for his action. Lou just hoped it wouldn't cost him his career.

Greg knew he'd be called on the carpet for allowing Jim in an active situation. As far as he was concerned, any error or misjudgment made by his team fell squarely to him. He was their leader. It was up to him to control the call. Greg would assume full responsibility.

Wordy and Spike were having similar thoughts. They were in charge of securing the subject. It was a direct result of their inattention to the surrounding area and the subject that allowed her to free herself and obtain a gun from the back pack. They both knew of all the errors the team had made today that would be the most serious. It changed the outcome of the call. They had gotten the subject killed. They almost cost Sam his life.

Davidson finally returned and said "Jim Shea, please come with me."

Jim rose and followed.

* * *

 _ **RCMP Command Truck – Day 5 – 4:15 pm**_

Jim felt a bit intimidated. He had never been interviewed like this. He had been there when the team had the group interview for those four hot calls but that differed greatly from what Ed had described in the hotel one night.

This was more like that. A bit unnerving. There were four people conducting the interview and Holleran and Stainton were observing.

SIU Agent Mary Quinn had asked all the general details like is his name and position and how he came on scene today. Homicide Detective Marigold asked for detailed information regarding Sam's injuries. Detective Jackson from Sex Crimes Unit asked the most uncomfortable of questions regarding Sam's behavior as the woman recited the details.

The last to question him was the RCMP Constable Davidson. He covered a myriad of disjointed questions. Jim thought the man was trying to round out any missed details from the other's questions.

Davidson was now asking him "So you entered the room of your own accord. You were not ordered to by Parker?"

"Yes, it was my decision. I had to see for myself if Blondie was okay." Oh crap he was slipping backwards. Jim quickly corrected "I mean Sam."

"Blondie?" Davidson inquired.

"Sam's call sign from JTF2. We were in the same unit for six years. I was the unit recon specialist and medic. Sam was tactical but mostly our long range marksman" Jim said in monotone report style.

Probing Davidson asked "I see. So you would know how to handle yourself in hostile situations. Was Sergeant Parker aware of your previous position?"

Jim answered "Yes and yes. I met the entire team over a year ago when I was the medic that responded to a call of officer down in Rouge Park after a gang war. After I rappelled to the ravine with Ed and Spike I was surprised to find it was Sam."

Davidson then questioned him on how quickly someone could bleed out from a slit throat or a bullet to the chest. Jim had winced when asked those items but answered honestly. Davidson smiled at him. Creepy Jim thought.

Jim was unaware of Davidson's motive to uncover any reasonable cause to justify breaking protocol. Davidson had been thoroughly impressed with this team with their speed, professionalism, and dedication. Hell this Braddock guy who was the victim even tried to connect and resolve the situation as a hostage.

What the medic had shared was great news. One protocol issue struck down. The medic was ex-Special Forces and could handle himself in the situation if need be and Parker was well aware of it.

A curious thought struck him. It wasn't so much a break in protocol but he needed to be able to assess the team's state of mind and reactions after Braddock threatened the subject. So he asked "Would Braddock be capable of carrying out his threat to kill the woman with his bare hand and would his team be aware of it if the answer is yes?"

Jim sighed deeply but looked seriously at them all "Yes he is capable. There is absolutely no doubt that if Sam had wanted to he could have killed her in two seconds flat. Not a damned one of us in the room could have stopped him. Blondie was trained by the best hand-to-hand tactician that JTF2 had."

"Ripsaw was concerned that Blondie, uh Sam needed to be able to protect himself being that he was often alone providing cover for the rest of the unit. And yes his SRU team is aware of his skills. He has taught them some of what he knows" Jim concluded. Damn, he kept slipping back to calling Sam, Blondie.

Davidson just nodded.

Jim wondered why he had been asked that question, it was odd then fear laced through him. Did they think Sam would kill someone with his bare hands? Big difference between could and would.

He quickly added "Sam used a great deal of restraint. I'm not sure most people could have stood there and listened to that bile. I've known Sam a long time. So even though he _could_ do it, he never _would_ do it."

Davidson nodded again "Thank you Jim, you are able to go now."

As Davidson walked to get Constable Young he thought, that guy sure is protective of Sam. Wonder why? Then he readjusted his thoughts, Young was in truck with the autoscripter. Let's see what he has to say about it.

* * *

 _ **RCMP Toronto Office – Three Days After the Hostage Situation**_

Davidson was sitting in the liaisons office. Mike had graciously let him camp out at his desk for the last three days as he worked on his report. It had taken a total of seven hours to interview all the officers involved.

Constables Callaghan and Braddock had emerged after three hours. Braddock was quiet and did not speak or make eye contact with anyone. He was taken directly to the hospital in the care of his friend Jim. The cut was deep enough to require stitches. He was released into his Sergeant's care after being kept overnight for observation.

The interview with Braddock took place at Sergeant Parker's home. When he had arrived Parker asked him to wait in the kitchen with him. Apparently Braddock was meeting with his therapist in the living room.

He had waited over an hour. When Braddock requested that his Sergeant and the therapist be allowed to stay for the interview he had agreed. It was a good thing too.

When he had told Braddock that his place was considered crime scene and he could not go home until it was released and that the woman had been living in his home Braddock came unglued. After Braddock calmed a bit he had looked at his therapist and said I can't go back there ever.

Parker interceded and was so composed and reassuring as he helped Braddock determine his options. Once Braddock decided the best course was to move Parker assured him the team would take care of it. Once his place was released the team would pack and move him.

Sergeant Parker promised Braddock that he would not have to step foot into the apartment. But he made Braddock commit to staying with him for at least the next three weeks. It was amazing to see how this team operated.

It took another full day to process Constable Lane's home. That poor man had a lot to fix. Broken doors, bullet holes in the wall and window and blood and puke on the carpet. He hoped he was a handyman or at least knew someone who liked to do home improvement stuff.

This morning he had finally gotten the last of the DNA results. It confirmed without a doubt the Holmes was indeed the perpetrator of all the abductions and murders. That woman was seriously deranged.

He never hoped anyone died but he was glad she could harm no more men. He was finishing the compilation of his report and recommendations when his phone rang.

"Davidson here."

 _["Is your report almost completed Paul?"]_

"Yes Sir it is" he replied.

 _["Give me a brief synopsis of your findings and recommendations."]_

"Yes Sir." He launched into his findings. He told his superior that he was impressed with the forthrightness of each one of them. That each had outlined every error they believed they had made. He explained that his report listed them all and his own comments on the bearing to the outcome. He listed them off to his superior.

Constable Callaghan had told him she had not sighted Constable Braddock when he threatened the subject. But indicated that if she had too she would have shot him if he had made a move. She stated she was confident he would not take action.

He noted the EMTs response about how Braddock could, but would not kill the woman. Braddock had the means but the restraint not to. His report indicated that both Holleran and Stainton indicated they believed Callaghan would have followed protocol if Braddock had attacked. His finding was there was no impact on outcome and Callaghan took appropriate action when given Scorpio command.

Constable Callaghan admitted to ignoring subject officer protocol by not waiting for SIU. He also noted that after seeing Braddock emerge from the room, he could see he had made the right decision to allow her the time with him. Braddock had been extremely tense just before he was taken away on the gurney. The way Callaghan brushed Braddock's hair in a comforting way and whispered something in his ear relaxed him immensely.

It was clear that Callaghan was applying a skill set none of the others on the team had to comfort a hostage who had been traumatized. His finding on this count was that it was acceptable to ignore subject officer protocol when skill set was needed to aid a civilian in a call. Braddock was off duty therefore considered a civilian in this case.

Constable Young had admitted to turning off the transcriptor. But insisted he would do it again, it was the right thing to do. Although not in his official report, Davidson had agreed wholeheartedly with his decision and he would have made the same choice.

For his report he noted that they had enough witnesses listening that it didn't really matter and that those things were notorious for breaking down or capturing words incorrectly.

He laughed as he remember one he had reviewed where every time the little old lady had said shift, the autoscripter recorded shit. Made for a funny report he thought, 'I told him to shift, shift, shift hard, but he wouldn't so we crashed' became 'I told him to shit, shit, shit hard, but he wouldn't so we crashed'. Findings were that there was no impact on the outcome of the call.

Constables Wordsworth and Scarlatti both indicated they messed up by not properly securing the subject and allowing her to get free and obtain a gun. These two were so deeply set in guilt feelings it was hard to watch.

His report denoted that a thorough examination of the room showed that neither officer could have seen the back pack from their positions. They would have had to be laying flat on the floor to see it. It had been hidden under a low chair completely out of view due to the sweat pants and shirt draped over it.

His findings for this potential break was that although it had an impact on the outcome it was beyond their control. The constables had done the best they could in the situation.

Constable Lane had indicated that had he made a stealth approach instead of running blindly in he would not have become a hostage. This one was easy to justify. Lane was off duty and reacting to a threat in his home. He understood the man's ire at himself for rushing in, but it was nothing that broke protocol. Lane was off duty so it was not admissible.

Sergeant Parker indicated that although Callaghan had said to get the woman out of the room, the others did not comply until he gave the order to move the body. Tampering with a scene could be dangerous because their accounts of the body's position could be purposefully or inadvertently wrong thus changing the analysis of the scene.

Luckily for them, Wordsworth had provided a still photo of the body and Scarlatti had set up the camera feed to save. Although they did not have sound with the recorded video they could clearly see the entire scene.

Personally and not in his report, watching Braddock's face shatter as the subject spewed her vile words had been very distressing to him. His findings were in this case it was acceptable break in protocol due to evidence that documented the body prior to moving and that it had no impact on outcome.

Sergeant Parker admitted to allowing an EMT into an active scene. He also insisted that all mistakes the team made were his responsibility as the Sergeant of the team.

As far as the EMT, that could be justified by two things. One the man was ex-JTF2, he could handle himself. Two if the subject would have sliced or shot the hostages would have required immediate care. Having him in the hallway was a good idea. And the EMT admitted he entered the room of his own accord after being told to stay put.

As for the other, taking responsibility for the teams actions. That was a sign of a good leader but not actionable. Findings for this potential protocol break was that it was acceptable risk to allow combat trained medic close to scene in order to provide immediate care if needed.

Davidson concluded that only infraction that had a potential to change the outcome to the situation had been when the subject freed herself and obtained a gun. But given the circumstances he did not believe it was within their control and had acted appropriately when the woman had risen. He also noted that Scarlatti's warning about the gun likely saved Braddock's life.

 _["To clarify my understanding of the scene at that point. Wordsworth and Scarlatti were focused on Braddock who had just threatened the subject, the subject recited what she had done, Braddock dropped to his knees and threw up, then the subject tried to shoot him."]_

"Yes Sir. As soon as the the subject was cuffed she began struggling madly and yell incoherently. There was only one doorway. It was a very confined space and Constables Wordsworth and Scarlatti needed to contain the woman in the room to allow the medic entry because Braddock required medical care for the knife wound to the neck. It was bleeding profusely.

They moved the subject to the only available location. The farthest corner and contained her on the floor. They could not see the back pack that was under the chair just behind her. They did not know that she had taken Constable Lane's gun and put it in the back pack or that there was a utility knife in it as well."

 _["I see."]_

"Sir, I'd like to add one more thing if I may" Davidson requested.

 _["Go on."]_

"Sir, I believe that every last one of those officers is to be commended for how they handled this delicate and difficult situation. I have not seen professionalism to match that in a very long time. How they held it together is beyond me. When can I expect your decision Superintendent Plouffe?"

 _["Soon, I need to review with my superiors as well. I assume the entire team including Braddock has been put on administrative leave pending the decision."]_

"Almost Sir. Braddock is still out on medical leave due the injury he sustained at Darby Dock and during the hostage situation" Davidson replied.

 _[Good. I'll call you when I have the decision."_

 _Superintendent Plouffe hung up the phone and thought, finally time to mete out some long overdue justice to Braddock and the team that protects him.]_


	12. Devils In The Details

**Devils In The Details**

* * *

 ** _RCMP National Headquarters – Superintendent Plouffe's Office – Six Days After_**

It was ten pm and Superintendent Plouffe was beat. He rolled his head several times to alleviate his sore neck. Then he leaned back in his chair as he swiveled it toward the bank of windows in his office. He stared out at the city lights for a few moments then removed his bifocals and rubbed his eyes.

They were so dry and tired. He had spent the entire day since seven am in his office reviewing all the materials associated with the Holmes case. He had waited until he received all the reports he had requested before delving into it. The last had arrived late last night.

He was a thorough man and took his job seriously. Most at his level simply read the official report of the RCMP officer in charge of the investigation and rubber stamped the findings and recommendations. He however had a reputation for digging into the details and assessing all facts and extenuating circumstances.

His favorite saying was 'the devils in the details' and experience had shown him repeatedly that nothing was ever black and white. Decisions and judgments made without looking at the whole picture could have disastrous consequences. There had been so much material to review for this case so he had organized it early this morning and then approached in a methodical following order.

Plouffe had read the official reports from Homicide Detective Marigold and Sex Crimes Unit Detective Jackson relating to all the abductions, assaults and murders committed by Holmes. Some of the details were downright sickening. He had spent nearly forty years in the RCMP and details like that still turned his stomach. One of the reasons he had chosen a path to take him into more administrative roles rather than front line ones.

He then studied Agent Quinn's SIU investigation of the Darby Dock incident and skimmed all the letters of support the public had submitted on behalf of the officers. He had also watched the videos taken by the attendees. He noted absolutely no hesitation on Braddock's part to jump after that boy.

On the video intense fear on Braddock's face just before he dove in. He must have been frightened for the little boy. That water was ice cold and the boy could have drowned quickly.

The written accounts from all the first responders of what occurred and how they had acted was impressive. Little or no communication between them but they all executed appropriate coordinated actions which resulted in securing the scene and quick extraction of Braddock and the boy.

He reviewed the injury reports from both Darby Dock and the Hostage call. Plouffe was glad that the little boy had recovered so nicely. He noted that Braddock and Lane were both still on medical leave at the time of the hostage situation still recovering from their icy dunking. He saw that Braddock's knife wound required stitches but was not considered serious.

After reading the injury reports on Braddock, Lane and Scarlatti, he had mused that many first responders went above and beyond on a daily basis with no regard to the cost to themselves. They were driven to protect others. He had always felt that the men and women who dedicated their lives to serving the public on the front lines were a rare breed.

That brought tears to his eyes as he remembered his grandnephew Aaron. He was so proud of him. He had died doing what he loved. He still missed that boy fiercely.

Plouffe thoroughly read the transcript of the Hostage call. The professionalism he read in black and white was noteworthy. That team acted as one. How Young had so quickly uncovered information regarding Holmes that was not in any of Marigold and Jackson reports impressed him.

He chuckled at how Braddock had tried to negotiate himself out. Unfortunately he kept saying things that set the woman off. It was clear it was not his strong suit but at least he tried. The transcript showed that Parker recognized this and took over. Good call.

The Superintendent wondered about Parker's decision to make Callaghan the sniper given her previous encounter with the subject. So he reviewed the personnel dossiers of the team and realized that the other two snipers were hostages. Given the close quarters and need for accuracy Parker had no choice but to select his remaining sniper for the job.

It clearly indicated that Parker trusted his team to do their jobs regardless of the situation. Good call on his part again. He was a strong leader.

It got him to thinking and ordered his aide to quickly obtain a high-level accounting of the types of calls and the results of them that Team One had dealt with over the past two years. Plouffe needed to have a better grasp of how this team worked. The aide had provided such within two hours. It was astonishing.

He watched the video referring to descriptive notes that Davidson had attached with the video to know what was occurring in the room after the autoscripter was turned off. He had finished watching that video over four hours ago. There were three images he just could not get out of his head.

First, watching Lane and Braddock execute a coordinated move to disarm and subdue the subject in seconds was impressive. He didn't even see the signs they were going to move. They must have strong nonverbal communication skills. He rolled the video back several times to look for clues but could see nothing in their movements or words prior to give it away. However in his opinion the move was too risky just shy of unacceptable risk.

The second image that stuck was Braddock's face as he told the subject he would kill her. Such unbridled fury in his eyes. The third was his face as the woman continued to talk. It was a one hundred and eighty degree switch from the 'I'll kill you' to an 'I want to die'.

Plouffe had slammed his fists on the table and yelled out loudly "God Damn It."

His aide had rushed in to see what happened. Plouffe shooed him out quickly. He had sat still a long time stewing as deep seeded anger rose in him.

Braddock had gone through too much in his short life most of it as a result of that psycho nephew of his. His stomach boiled as the image of his nephew Major Plouffe came to mind. He thought the world is better off without that bastard. He shook his head as he forced himself to calm down and thought that Braddock had been the target of too many psychopaths.

Then he read the transcripts of all the interviews from the Hostage call. Each of the officers provided remarkable detail and well thought out self-critics of their actions. They did not shy away from identifying their errors and outlining their reasons for actions.

The hardest to read were the ones of Wordsworth and Scarlatti. They both blamed themselves for the woman's eventual death and indicated that they assumed full responsibility and would accept any disciplinary actions deemed appropriate. It was clear from their words they felt intense guilt thinking that they had put their team in danger by allowing the subject to get free.

Neither Scarlatti or Wordsworth appeared to be mollified when Davidson pointed out that there was no way they could have seen the backpack and that it was something out of their control.

The one with the medic was interesting. That man was very protective of Braddock. He understood why. He had seen him work to save Braddock's life on the floor of the church. There was so much blood it had turned his stomach.

Plouffe reviewed the submissions from Holleran and Stainton. Each had praised the team's abilities even in light of protocol breaks. Both had urged in their own way that any disciplinary action be limited to administrative leave or community service citing that the city could not afford to lose officers as dedicated as the ones on Team One.

Lastly he read Davidson's official report and recommendations. He liked Davidson. That man was as meticulous as himself. His findings were well thought out, logical and applied the law in a fair manner. His recommendations were very insightful and worth considering.

Plouffe had finished the review several hours ago and had sat pondering the appropriate course of action in light of everything. Looking out at the city lights again he made his decision. He placed his glasses back on, swiveled around to the desk and started to write out his decision and orders. He would have to get approval from his superiors for some of the unorthodox orders but he didn't think that would be a problem.

He smiled. Team One deserved what was coming. In fact, he fully believed they needed it regardless of whether they agreed or not.

Protectors needed protecting too sometimes and they were notorious for ignoring their own needs. He had seen that many times over his forty years often with disastrous results. Plouffe was bound and determined not to let them pay the ultimate price for serving the citizens of this country.

* * *

 ** _RCMP National Headquarters – Superintendent Plouffe's Office – The Next Afternoon_**

It was a beautiful afternoon thought Plouffe as he stared out his office window at the park below. Last night he has finished his recommendations around midnight and first thing this morning he had submitted them for review and approval.

Decisions normally took four to six days. So he had asked for it to be prioritized for review. So deep in his thoughts he was startled when his superior called out to him.

"Plouffe, hey Plouffe you still earth bound?" his Chief Superintendent called out. Plouffe smiled and turned around.

"Hey Bill. Surprised to see you. What can I do for you?" Plouffe responded.

"It's what I can do for you. Just heard back from up above. All your decisions and recommendations for the Holmes case have been fully approved." The Chief smiled then continued "Some of those are quite unorthodox but your reasoning was sound. The Commissioner wants you to contact the team and inform them directly today."

"Wow that was fast. Fantastic, but fast. How did this get such quick attention?" he inquired.

"I wondered that too, so asked the Commissioner. He said that he and the Commander-in-Chief were just heading out to lunch together when the his aide brought your report to his attention. Because you requested priority, which you never do unless it is really needed, the Commissioner took the report with him and reviewed it over lunch."

"Apparently the Commander-in-Chief knows Braddock personally and agreed fully with the recommendations you outlined" the Chief Superintendent relayed.

Plouffe was a bit stunned but then again he shouldn't be. Braddock was the son of the General and those Braddocks were in every branch of the military at all levels. He laughed at a thought.

"What's the laugh for?" the Chief said with a quizzical look.

Humor lacing his words Superintendent Plouffe said "Just a weird thought. The Braddocks are already so deeply established in all branches of the military. And now it looks like they have a foothold in the elite SRU police force too. Wonder how long it will be before they start on the RCMP. Wouldn't be a bad thing though. I like them. All good men from what I can see. I'll call Sergeant Parker now."

The Chief smiled and nodded then left the room as Plouffe sat down and picked up the phone.


	13. Seventh Day

**Seventh Day**

* * *

 _ **Seven Days After**_ _ **–**_ _ **Greg's Home – 8:00 am**_

Greg was sitting in the front room reading when Sam had finally emerged from his bedroom this morning. He thought that this past week had been hard for Sam but he faced it squarely head on and was dealing with the issue. Greg could see the dark circles under his eyes. Sam clearly was not sleeping well but he refrained from commenting on it.

Instead Greg said "Coffee is ready. Want me to make breakfast for us today?"

Sam looked at the clock and noted it was just after eight am. That surprised him. He had looked at the clock in his room at nearly five am. It had been a mostly sleepless night so he had decided to rest just a bit more and closed his eyes. He thought wow, progress; I actually slept three hours straight.

With a bit of surprise entering his voice Sam answered "You haven't eaten yet?"

"Nah, was just enjoying a slow morning with coffee and a few chapters of this book. So you want me to cook?" Greg asked.

They were both early risers and normally had breakfast around six am. When Sam hadn't joined him at the normal time he had been worried. He had quietly peeked in his room and saw he was sleeping so left him alone. Sam needed the sleep.

Sam shook his head and as he headed to the kitchen as he joked "Nah gotta earn my keep around here somehow."

Greg heard the sound of clinking pans, followed by a loud thud of metal to ground then a short burst of cussing. Greg called out "Everything alright in there?"

Sam replied "Mmmkay. Just dropped the damned pan on my toe. You want your omelet spicy? I can add some jalapenos or green chili to it."

"Whatever you want to add Sam. I like the unique combinations you make" Greg called back.

As Sam gathered the items and began to make the omelets he mused that he and Sarge had adopted a similar routine for meals this past week as he had with Ed. He was in charge of breakfast. Sarge took care of lunch. But dinners were not reheated frozen ones.

Sarge was a surprisingly good cook. They had worked together to make dinners most nights but had ordered take out a few times too, like last night. Sam grinned, that was damned funny, messy but funny.

His thoughts returned to the routine they had established. After breakfast they played a few games chess. But that is where the similarity stopped. After chess he would go out for hours long bike rides alone.

Greg had arranged for his bike to be brought over on the second day after the doctor cleared him to ride. He was often gone for three or four hours straight. The weather had gotten quite cold but riding helped him clear his head.

He had been surprised when his therapist Dr. Dawn Tansy had shown up here that first day shortly after Sarge had brought him home from the hospital. Dawn had said the General called her. The General didn't have details of what happened only that Holleran had told him that Sam needed to talk to her and would be at Parker's home today.

So she had come right over. Sam had talked to Dawn for hours that day both before and after his interview with Davidson. She had come every day this week in the late afternoon after he had gotten back from his long rides.

In the evenings after washing up dinner dishes he simply retreated to his room. Greg had an interesting collection of books to choose from and he needed quiet so he grabbed one and read for a few hours then tried to sleep.

Walking into the kitchen Greg said "That smells great."

He set out the utensils and got them both a cup of coffee and water before sitting at the table. Greg didn't like the situation that prompted it but it was nice having Sam here. Although Sam kept to himself for the most part except for meals and a game or two of chess after breakfast it was nice for a change not to eat breakfast and dinner alone.

Greg knew he was working through his emotions and gave him the space and quiet he needed. None of the team had been by even though they were all on paid administrative leave pending the outcome of the investigation.

At the recommendation of Dr. Tansy they were giving Sam time to sort through things but today they were coming over. Yesterday she had told Greg that she wanted them all to get together, Sam was ready to face them. Dawn asked Greg to keep it normal, maybe pizza and beer, the way the team would normally hang out.

They must have been thinking along the same lines because Sam said "So when are the guys coming over today?"

"Late afternoon around three or thereabouts. I think that Jules and Ed are finishing up installing the new hardwood flooring in Ed's spare room. I think they roped Spike, Lou and Wordy into helping today. It's the last of the repairs. Ed said Sophie should be very happy with the change from carpeting to hardwood flooring when she gets back from her sisters. He's afraid he might have just gotten himself a whole lot of home improvement work added to his honey-do list" Greg said.

Sam laughed and said "Well we all know who actually did most the work. Jules probably loved doing it. She is so into that. Probably helped keep them both busy this week, with the leave and all. Any idea when we will hear the decision?" Sam walked to the table and set two omelets down and took his seat.

Greg shook his head and took a big bite of his omelet. He chewed a moment, quickly swallowed then gasped as he breathed out. To him it felt like he could breathe fire. "Whoa, did you add habanero chili in this? You trying to get me back for last night's disaster?" Greg asked as he grabbed his glass of water and took a long drink.

As he tried to extinguish the fire in his mouth he recalled how he had accidentally spilled and entire plate of hot pasta with marinara sauce in Sam's lap last night. Sam had jumped back so fast he toppled over the chair. His hand had grabbed for the table to steady himself but only grasped the table cloth.

Sam had ended up on the ground with the entire contents of the table spilled around him. Christ that had been a funny sight. When he had finally stopped laughing at Sam seated on the ground, he helped him up and they cleaned up the mess.

Dinner was a total loss. So they ended up ordering Chinese takeout. While they were eating Sam had jokingly warned him there would be payback.

"Sorry Boss, no probably just got carried away with the jalapenos. You want, I'll make another for you?" Sam was trying very hard to stifle a laugh watching the hilarious reaction to the jalapenos on Greg's face.

Sam took a bite of his and the heat was a quite high for him too but he hid his reaction. Damn this must be an extra hot batch of peppers.

"No, no, just wasn't expecting it. Smaller bites will do. Maybe a glass of milk too" Greg said as he rose to get one.

Sam was feeling the heat more to and said "One for me too please."

Greg saw the sweat beading on Sam's forehead and laughed.

In the end the omelets were only partial eaten and they opted for toast with a large slathering of sweet jam, it quelled the heat in their mouths. They had a nice conversation of inconsequential topics over coffee and chess.

Sam trounced Greg in four games. Greg smiled as he watched Sam play the checkmate move. It was good to see the concentration returning. It was the first time in a week it looked like Sam actually had his head in the game. That extra sleep must have done him some good.

"Checkmate. You want to go again? If not I think I'll head out a bit early for my ride. Dawn will be here earlier today, around two and I could really use the ride today" Sam said.

Sam thought with the team coming over he really needed to settle his nerves. His mind was a bit disordered right now and he needed to ride to clear it.

"Nah, I'm thinking I'll cut my losses now. I didn't see a few of those moves coming. Enjoy your ride" Greg replied.

Sam quickly got ready and left.

Shortly after Sam left Greg noticed Sam's jacket still on the couch. He grabbed it and rushed outside to try and catch him. Greg stood looking in all directions, no sign of him. Damn that kid was fast on a bike.

He shivered a bit from the cold as he walked back inside. Sam'll be back once he realizes he left without it Greg thought.

* * *

 _ **Aimless Bike Ride – 10:00 am**_

Sam was thirty minutes into the ride before he realized he had forgotten his jacket and he felt the chill through his long sleeved t-shirt. But he really didn't want to go back for it so decided to just pedal faster to keep up his body heat. There weren't many people on the park trail today.

A bit too cold for most he thought. He however loved the feel of the crisp, cold air in his face. As he rode his mind kept going back to that day. He had resolved a lot of feelings regarding that day but a few things still really bothered him about it.

The first thing that he was still working on was that he had not been aware the psycho woman was in the room. He hadn't resolved this yet because he was in two camps about this one. On one side it meant that he had finally relaxed from the hyper vigilance state that was needed in a war zone. That was probably a very good thing.

A year ago he would never had been caught unaware like that. He would have sensed her immediately. On the other hand the lack of awareness made him feel vulnerable and exposed. Sam didn't like feeling that way. He needed to find a balance between the two. But sadly the hyper vigilance had kicked back into high gear with a vengeance.

He was only sleeping in short bits and pieces and woke at every sound or shift in the environment. Every time the heater came on and there was a draft of warm air his eyes opened. Every noise outside or inside Greg's home woke him too.

Dawn had said over time he would be able to relax and achieve the balance he wanted. She had suggested some strategies to try. She also reminded him he had conquered it once and he would again. The last few nights had been a bit better but not by much.

This morning's three hours had been the longest consecutive sleep he had in a week. Dawn kept reminding him 'time was what was needed' and he always rejoined with 'and lots of caffeine to stay on point'. Part of the reason he took such long rides was to try to wear himself out so he might just drop into an exhausted sleep.

It hadn't worked. Yes he was exhausted. No it didn't help him to sleep.

The second thing that still bothered him was the feelings of humiliation and violation and his skin still crawled when he thought of the psycho touching him. Dawn said that they were natural feeling but over time they would diminish.

However, Sam couldn't get it out of his head that there was something more. There was something else that triggered a deep sense of fear, violation and abandonment. At first he thought it had to do with the needle torture to his privates that he endured.

But he had dealt with that years ago and moved on so he wasn't so sure that was it. Matt and the guys had been instrumental in helping him then. So he was pretty sure whatever it was, it was not that.

Sam spent his sleepless nights trying to get a handle on it but he was unable to figure it out.

It was as if his mind had locked something away. Something he did not or could not remember. All he had were vague feelings. Feelings of fear, abandonment and of revulsion. Feelings of vulnerability and being trapped. Feelings of pain both physical and mental. Feelings that this violation by the psycho bitch were familiar. Too familiar.

But whatever it was that triggered those vague feelings was too elusive. Nothing he did allowed him to delve deeper into them or gain any insight to those feelings. Every time he tried, every time he thought he was close to discovering it, whatever it was, it slipped away into a dark corner of his mind and refused to be seen by him.

It was time to start putting those feeling away. Lock them away where they did not affect his daily life. Perhaps if he could ignore them then the reason for them might just appear. If that happened then if could deal with them appropriately. But until that happened he had to move on.

As for the humiliation feelings Dawn assured him that the people that truly cared about him would think no less of him. They all knew it was beyond his control. She had related it back to calls they had discussed where things went wrong because there were thing that were just simply out of their control.

She helped him realize this was like that and he needed to accept the fact then move forward and stop the 'I should've, if I would've and I could've' dialog in his head. It was hard but he was making progress. He already had a prime example. The Boss didn't seem to treat him any different.

With regard to his feelings of violation by the psycho bitch, Dawn said it would be important to allow people to touch him. That way he could begin the process of replacing the negative association with positive ones. But that he should do it on his terms.

It had amazed him when Dawn said that because that day Jules had done exactly that. How Jules knew exactly what he needed Sam didn't know. But her open arms invited him to lay his head in her lap. Jules had spoke no words only brushed her hand through his hair.

Jules knew what he needed that day. It had settled him so much that day. It was the life line he had needed as the feelings of violation had swamped him. She didn't demand anything. Jules had sat quietly with him until he had finally stirred and said "I'm fine, let's go."

He had been so tense before leaving for the hospital. He felt like everyone's eyes were on him, judging or pitying him. It was very uncomfortable. Jules had whispered the one thing that relaxed him. She had told him 'I'll always be here when you need me'.

Sam knew they had a special connection. It was something different. More than teammates but less than lovers. It was unique and precious.

He rounded the corner and came to the fork in the trail and stopped. He shivered both from the cold and the options the fork presented him. One fork would take him right next to the lake and the other toward his apartment.

Two evils in his current state of mind. His tactical mind took over and presented him with a third option. He turned around and headed back the way he had just come from. He was not ready to deal with either.

It had utterly freaked him out to when Davidson told him that psycho had made herself at home in his place. As hard as staying in the apartment with memories of Jules had been, at least those memories were pleasant. These he didn't think he could face every day.

When he joined SRU he had chosen that apartment because it was easy to recon and secure. That had been important to him when he had gotten back from Afghanistan. He had created a sanctuary, a safe place to be. That was destroyed now.

Sarge had calmed him by helping him sort through his options and supported him fully when he decided he had to move. The Boss said the team would make sure he did not need to step foot in the apartment. It felt so weak to accept that but it also felt necessary right now.

Next week he would start looking for a new place. Sarge told him that Jules, Spike and Lou offered to help him look.

Sam looked at his watch and decided it was time to head back and he was cold anyhow. So lost in his thoughts he had ridden aimlessly for nearly three hours. It had helped to think things through.

He wasn't done by any means but each day it got better. Luckily he wasn't too far from Sarge's place. He was reaching for his water battle when he sneezed several times. Sam thought, damn I should have gone back for my jacket.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home – 1:00 pm**_

When he got to Sarge's place he was chilled to the bone and a hot shower sounded like a good idea right about now. He should have just enough time to get one before Dawn arrived. Sarge was in the family room reading a book. "I'm back. Just gonna shower and get ready to meet with Dawn, she should be here shortly."

Greg looked up at Sam. He had been getting worried. Sam was out in the cold for so long and he wasn't wearing a jacket. He looked frozen through but kept his mouth shut. Sam hated molly coddling. So he just nodded acknowledgement and asked "Do you want some lunch?"

Sam responded "Nah, we had a late breakfast and we'll be having an early dinner tonight." As Sam walked down the hall he sneezed several times.

Greg went back to his book. All this down time was grating on his nerves. He wished the decision would come through. The waiting was also grating on his nerves. He wondered why it was taking so long.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Greg answered it "Good afternoon Dawn, Come on in."

He stood back and let her enter. As they headed for the family room he said "Sam's still in the shower. He took an extra-long and cold ride today. Can I offer you coffee, soda, water?"

Dawn replied "Coffee would be wonderful. But before you go I need to ask you something. Yesterday you indicated you wanted psych evals on all your team. I'd be happy to help with that if you want schedule those."

Greg smiled "Thanks for considering my request. I'm just waiting to hear on the decision for the team before we take the next step. I have a question for you too."

Dawn said "Shoot."

"I can tell he's not sleeping well. Sam is so good at hiding behind masks and deflection. I saw a bit more concentration during chess but then he forgot to even put on a jacket for his ride. How is Sam really? Should I be worried?" Greg asked.

"He's making great progress. A lot faster than most I'd say. He has very good coping skills. So I wouldn't worry overmuch. But the mind and emotions are tricky. Why don't we just take a wait and see approach" Dawn answered.

Greg nodded accepting that she couldn't give hard and fast answers, there were too many variables when dealing with emotions. He went to get her a cup of coffee.

Dawn and Greg were seated in the family room chatting when Sam walked in and smiled.

Greg popped up from his chair and said "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna run some errands. Need to get some supplies for tonight. Sam anything you need from the store?"

Sam shook his head.

Greg grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out. This had been his routine when Dawn and Sam talked. He always left to give Sam privacy.

Most times when he left he went to visit the other team members to check on them and update them on Sam. They were all nervous about the long wait for the results of the investigation. Tonight it would be nice to have them all together.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home – 2:00 pm**_

When Greg got home an hour later, he had found Sam asleep on the couch in the family room. Dawn was sitting quietly. She put her finger to her lips to indicate quiet and rose to walk to the kitchen. He followed.

Dawn whispered "We talked for all of three minutes and he fell asleep. He does look more exhausted today. So sleep is good. Just be sure to wake him calmly from across the room. His fight mode is still on high alert so you do not want to be near him if he is startled awake."

They both grimaced knowingly, it could be very dangerous to startle wake an ex-soldier especially a special ops trained one.

"Wake him about thirty minutes before the team gets here. That should be enough time for him to wake fully and center his thoughts" Dawn instructed.

They walked back to the room and she quietly gathered her things and waved goodbye.

Greg called the team and asked them to wait until four. Sam was finally sleeping. The all agreed. He let Sam sleep another hour and a half then woke him gently as instructed.

Sam looked around slightly confused "Where's Dawn? We were just talking."

"Buddy, you've been asleep for two and a half hours. You conked out minutes after I left. You must have been exhausted from your cold ride today. It is 3:30 and the team will be here in about thirty minutes. Want some coffee?" Greg said.

Sam nodded yes and got up and followed Greg to the kitchen as he cleared the cobwebs from his sleepy mind. He was surprised he had fallen asleep. Sam knew he was exhausted but had never fallen asleep during a conversation.

He laughed inwardly and thought. I'm gonna have to apologize to Dawn for that one. Sam sneezed.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home – 4:00 pm**_

Right on time the team showed up. They had stopped to bring the pizza. Sam had an initial buzz of anxiety as he went to answer the door. He quashed it almost immediately. He had talked extensively with Dawn about his fear of being seen differently by the team.

She made him realize through his past experiences with the team that would never happen. They had demonstrated several times they accepted him for who he was, not what happened to him. She said to just be himself and they would be too. He put a fake smile on his face and opened the door.

"Samtastic" a high screeching voice yelled as Spike launched himself at Sam and wrapped him in a bear hug.

He was quickly embraced by all of them. God he had missed the team. The smile on his face was real as the group moved into the kitchen and quickly set about grabbing plates for the pizza and opening beer and sodas. They headed for the family room and found comfortable places to sit.

Normal Team One banter filled the air but there was a tense undercurrent no one addressed. Not one regarding Sam. Within seconds Sam knew he had nothing fear in that regard. They accepted him as always.

The tension was related to not knowing the outcome of the investigation. They all wanted to know if Team One still existed or if they had been fired, disbanded, reassigned, or any number of other possibilities.

Spike just finished animatedly telling about his and Lou's trip to the Comicom Convention. The look on Lou's face said it all, he was a good friend to be dragged along to something he clearly wasn't into but Spike was.

Lou then launched into how he had taken a kicking and screaming Spike along with him to a financial planning seminar. Again you could see the friendship between to men who were so different. Kinda like Ying and Yang.

Wordy then shared how nice, but tiring it was to be an at home dad for a full week. He was fully impressed by what Shel did every day. Wordy said he was looking forward to going back to work to just get some rest.

The group laughed at that. The subject then turned to Ed's home repairs.

Sam looked to Ed and smirked and said teasingly "So I hear that Jules installed hardwood floors in the spare room for you."

"I did, she just helped a bit" Ed replied with mock offense.

Jules piped up and teased "Would have been done sooner if they guys here would learn how to follow simple instructions." She gave them a tilt of her head that meant she was more than half serious.

"What, did they do not measure twice before cutting?" Sam said with laughter in his voice. Knowing that was one of her hot buttons. He had been on the receiving end of her ire many times for failing to do that when helping renovate her house.

"How the hell did you know that?" Wordy chimed in, shocked Sam knew.

Sam had to backtrack when Jules gave him a 'careful what you say' look. Neither knew if anyone except Sarge and Ed had known about their past secret relationship.

"Uh, um, oh just a good guess" Sam quickly stammered out.

Greg and Ed shared a quick knowing glance.

Sam returned to the teasing tone "So how many pieces did you cut wrong?"

Wordy had answered and then the conversation took a turn to teasing all the ways Spike, Lou, Wordy and Ed messed up installing the floor today. They eventually all agreed that the only handyman on the team was actually a handywoman.

All the guys had gotten up from their seats and bowed down in front of Jules and chanted "We are not worthy, oh Queen of the Hammer."

Jules beamed as she laughed uncontrollably at their antics.

As Sam rose to return to his seat he wavered a bit. He was feeling emotionally well. But physically he was drained. He sneezed several times.

Sam's physical condition was apparent to all on the team, he needed sleep. Hearing the sneeze Spike instantly looked at him "Don't tell me the great and powerful Samtastic is going to be felled by a cold. Buddy I've never heard you sneeze, ever. I didn't think it was even possible."

Sam just laughed but the reply on his tongue was interrupted by Greg's phone ringing. They all quieted down.

"Hello this is Parker."

 _["Sergeant good. The investigation into the hostage call has been completed and we have the decisions. I'd like you to gather your team together so we can communicate them to you."]_

"It just so happens we are together at the moment at my place. Where would you like us to meet?" Greg asked.

 _["Well since you are there, if you wouldn't mind I could come to you."]_

"That would be fine. I know the team has been waiting to hear the results." Greg continued to talk to the person on the phone and provide his location. The caller had responded he would be there in about thirty minutes.

Greg hung up and looked to the team "Results are in. He is coming here to deliver them."

"Whose he?" Lou asked.

Truly shocked at himself Greg said "Wow I forgot to ask and he didn't give his name. I guess we'll find out in thirty minutes."

The team used the time to clean up the plates and left over pizza. Each one switched to water or coffee. Probably wouldn't be fitting to be seen with beer in hand at the moment. Sam excused himself, he needed a few minutes alone.

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home – Sam's Room**_ _ **–**_ _ **4:50 pm**_

In the bathroom connected his room Sam splashed cold water on his face trying to clear the slight fogginess of his mind. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as water dripped down. Part of him was very scared for the team. He felt guilt.

They were in this position because some psycho has targeted him. It would hurt like hell if he was the reason anything happened to this team. There was a soft knock at his door.

Sam dried his face and answered it. It was Jules. She walked in and closed the door.

"You doing okay?" Jules asked as she sat on the bed and patted next to her indicating he should sit.

Sam walked over and sat "Been better" he answered honestly.

She was silent as she brushed his hair but then quietly said "Talk to me Sam." Jules felt his forehead as her fingers lightly moved through his hair. He was really warm. She noticed a slight flush to his face too.

"Jules, I don't know what I'll do if the team …" Sam had difficultly completing the statement.

"I know. I feel the same way" Jules responded dejectedly her hand dropping to her lap.

Sam saw the hurt and concern in her eyes and gathered her into a protective hug. Jules relaxed in his arms.

They sat there for some time before Sam said "Come on. We need to be out there with the team. We'll all help each other through whatever the results are. With or without Team One we will always be there for each other."

Sam released her and rose then held out his hand. Jules placed her small hand in his large hand and they headed to the door. As they headed back to the family room Sam sneezed again.

* * *

 _ **Greg's**_ _ **Home**_ _ **– 5:00 pm**_

Jules and Sam had arrived in the room just as a knock sounded. The team all stood as Greg went to answer the door.

"Parker?" the gray haired older man wearing bifocals asked as Greg opened the door.

Greg noticed that the man standing there held the rank of Superintendent in the RCMP. "Come in please Superintendent. The team is just in here" he said as he led the way to the family room.

Once there Greg introduced the team "This is Ed Lane, Team Leader and sniper. Kevin Wordsworth, entry and CQB expert. Lou Young, profiler and entry. Mike Scarlatti, intel and explosives tech. Jules Callaghan, sniper, profiler, and negotiator. Sam Braddock, expert sniper and tactical."

Each stepped forward and shook the Superintendent's hand as they were introduced.

"Pleasure to meet all of you I am Superintendent Plouffe."

Every single one of the team member's mouths dropped open and their collective thought was 'oh shit'. The tension was so thick you would need a razor sharp knife to make even a nick in it. They dreaded the outcome. Was he related to the Major and if so was he like Aaron or like the Major? They prayed it was Aaron.

Spike recovered fastest eyes wide open and with a little fear lacing his quiet words asked "Any relation to Major Plouffe?"

Greg gave him a sharp look indicating he should not have asked that.

But Spike looked right back at him and then at all the team and said innocently "What? We all want to know, just saying."

He was right they did. So they all looked to the Superintendent, waiting for an answer.

They all saw the grimace that crossed his face but then it cleared as he answered "Constable Aaron Plouffe was my grandnephew."

That response spoke volumes. The Superintendent wanted no association with his nephew the Major. Even though it had been well over a year, each of the team offered condolences on the loss of Aaron and indicated he was still missed by all the SRU officers especially those on Team Four.

Sam looked to Plouffe and asked "Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Do you know how Tammy is?"

Plouffe smiled broadly "Ah Tammy, such a gem of a woman. She is doing well. Aaron Jr. is growing like a weed and looks just like Aaron did at that age. My guess is he's gonna be just as pig-headed as his daddy was. But I have no doubt with Tammy as his mother he will grow into an honorable man like Aaron and she will be able to temper that pig-headedness before he says or does things he will regret later. Thank you for asking. She will be pleased to hear you inquired. She had been so distraught by the fact you and your father were hurt because she asked you to meet privately."

Sam smiled "Please tell her not to blame herself in any way. I do not. I'm glad to hear she and the boy are doing well." Then he sneezed. Sam thought damn I really should have come back for the jacket today.

Greg stepped in "Sir, we would like to know the outcome."

Plouffe looked at all the anxious faces "This will take some time, please sit. I will take you through the complete findings and resulting orders. But let me say first off to dispel your fears, Team One is not being disbanded nor is anyone being charged with any legal action or being let go."

There was a collective sigh of relief as they released breathes they didn't realize they had all been holding from the point he had started speaking. The all found places to sit.

Superintendent Plouffe then launched into it and provided the team with the detailed analysis and findings and informed them that no disciplinary actions would be taken. He informed them that all breaks in protocol had been found to be acceptable or reasonable given the extenuating circumstances of the call.

He went on to praise the entire team on their professionalism and how well they work together as a team providing detailed examples from various calls they had handled. Plouffe told them he had reviewed a high-level summary of their past two years of calls. He told them that this team had the highest number of high risks call of any SRU unit in the country and he was proud to inform they also had the highest success rate.

The Superintendent stopped and looked at the speechless team sitting in front of him. He had never seen such disbelief on someone's face. It clearly indicated to him that the team had fully thought they would be disbanded and or fired.

He cleared his throat before he continued "That is all good but the events of the hostage call makes it obvious that this team has been pushed near a breaking point with all you have gone through in the past two years. It is my moral and ethical duty to ensure the safety of both civilians and the officers that dedicated their lives to protecting them."

The initial shock had worn off but after Plouffe's last words the team wasn't sure where he was going with this so they remained silent.

Plouffe saw the change in their faces to one of curiosity and a little unease. He shifted a bit and cleared his throat again. He knew the next bit would be difficult for them to take so he decided to just power through it and not allow interruptions.

He explained "Therefore this team has been placed on a four week paid administrative leave. This time includes the previous week. So you will have three more weeks of leave. The reason for this is that your Command as well as the RCMP Command believes that you all need time to recharge and regroup. In addition, you will each undergo a minimum of four mandatory individual counseling sessions and four group sessions."

The Superintendent saw a few worried looks so he quickly said "Those sessions will not be part of your permanent records. Nor have any bearing on your qualifications for SRU beyond the fact if you refuse to attend the sessions you will be reassigned outside of SRU."

No one knew quite how to react. They were so stunned. Most were thinking, just what the hell am I going to do for three freaking weeks?

This week has already been hell not being at work. Both Greg and Ed had smiled when Plouffe had mentioned the counseling session requirements. Something both thought the team needed.

Plouffe could see the reactions brewing so cut them off with the most unorthodox item "It is further ordered that you will spend the third week of your leave at the Wanderlust Lodge as a team. Those of you with families" he looked to Wordy and Ed "will be allowed to bring them. This is an all expenses covered mandated retreat."

"Again failure to comply will result in reassignment. While there, you may take advantage of any of the various activities they offer or just relax. The counseling sessions I mentioned will take place there as well. Sergeant Parker will be in charge of selecting the therapist."

He let that sink in a bit before he started again "However, on the last two days, a select group of RCMP and SRU team reps from across the country will join you. This retreat has been scheduled for the third week in order to allow you time next week to prepare some materials."

"Because on day six each of you will give an hour long seminar in your designated specialty to the reps. Then on the last day your team will be presented with several call scenarios which you will resolve as you would a real call. It will be an active drill, meaning you will not be sitting at a conference table, you will actually be moving out in the field we setup to support the scenarios" Plouffe explained.

Superintendent Plouffe stopped a moment and assessed the looks. Stunned was the word he would use.

Plouffe continued "Your actions will be observed by the reps and recorded to be used as training for RCMP and SRU teams around the country. We fully realize that team dynamics plays a role in how a team operates but we feel that others can learn how to improve their teams by watching yours in action. You will not have forewarning of the scenarios just as you would not for a real call. Any questions?"

The team was flabbergasted. Each was sorting through various thoughts. This was so totally out there. They were to be given extended paid leave, a free vacation and also expected to train RCMP and SRU reps. Whoa.

But Sam's only thought was 'Shit I'm in trouble' he couldn't move beyond that thought. His heart started beating quickly. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sat silently and calm from outward appearances but inside he was frantic.

In the end the team had very few questions. Most of them did not want to rock the boat. The most important thing was that Team One was intact. The rest they could deal with.

They each thanked Plouffe for his consideration just before Greg escorted him to the door.

* * *

 _ **Greg's**_ _ **Home**_ _ **– 6:30 pm**_

The team all took several moments of quiet contemplation. One by one they had wandering into the kitchen and return with a beer, with the exception of Greg, he grabbed a water bottle. They reconvened in the family room and spent the rest of the evening discussing and trying to decide what to do with all the time off.

None were too happy about so much time away from work. The orders were unorthodox. Sam sat quietly during most of the discussion and Greg and Ed had noticed.

"Hey Samo, what's up? You get a queer look every time someone mentions Wanderlust Lodge. See there it is again" Ed said.

Everyone saw the look Ed had pointed out.

Sam looked directly at Ed and only said "Cats."

The team looked at him confused but understanding instantly hit Ed "You know of the place."

"Yeah, went there once as a kid. It is on an island in the middle of a huge lake. The only way to get there is by boat." Sam said and took a huge swig of his beer.

"I see. That's gonna be a problem isn't it?" Ed answered.

Dawning of the issue hit Greg, Wordy, Lou and Jules having been privy to one or more conversations on the topic but Spike was looking confused.

Sam just stared at Ed. Ed saw the working in Sam's mind and when the decision was made.

Shifting his eyes to Spike, Sam requested "Tell me about your first bomb call with the team."

The left field comment confounded Spike.

"Huh, um yeah well, that's a funny story. I don't think Ed likes it though" Spike said as he looked to Ed for direction.

The smile and nonverbal answer he got back told him to proceed, to tell all.

Spike launched into how they have been called to an office building due to a bomb threat. Ed and Spike were in the process of locating the bomb while the others cleared the building. They were in the basement checking opposite sides of the large room. Spike had found a suspicious box and was beginning to analyze it.

Ed was just about to leave the area due to the one man down range protocol when there is a bomb. But there was a sound coming from a closet close to Spike. Worried about a threat to Spike, Ed approached the closet while Spike continued to work because the timer was close to detonation. Spike had just cut the last wire to diffuse the bomb.

Barely able to contain his mirth Spike continued "So, just as I cut the wire, Ed opened the closet door. All of a sudden this hissing fur ball flew out of the closet and jumped on Ed's shoulder and head. Ed started screaming bloody murder as it clawed at him."

"Greg was frantically calling for status wondering just what the hell was happening. Ed's yelling truly sounded like he was dying. I gave the all clear for the bomb and everyone came running down to the basement. The cat was on the floor now but hissing and arching its back at Ed. Damn that cat was mean. Mean, mean, mean. Did ya know Ed's afraid of cats?"

The normal laughter that would accompany the retelling was muted or non-existent. This coupled with his last word hit Spike. Sam had said 'cats'. His mind worked at hyper speed. Understanding dawned.

Spike spoke first "Spiders can't stand them. They creep me out. I scream like a little girl when I see one."

"Snakes scare the shit out of me" offered Lou.

Greg shuddered and said "Planes, flying in metal tubes thousands of feet in the air. Nope won't do that."

"Clowns. They never look funny they look more evil. I break out in sweat and feel nauseated when I see one" Wordy contributed.

Jules added "Being buried alive. Irrational, but my fear nonetheless."

Sam looked at them all. This team was awesome "Water, I'm deathly afraid of open water."

He then shared why he was afraid. The team listened intently as he shared his story. Sam ended in a tired and dejected voice "So, Wanderlust Lodge, yeah it's a problem for me."

It felt good to be able to share but he had no idea what to do about it. He yawned then sneezed. God he was tired and achy now too. Sam leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes as everyone considered what he had told them.

It was silent as each one of them tried to think of something that would help.

After several minutes Spike said with friendly concern and a tinge of hope "Buddy, I don't know if this will help or not but I had a cousin that was so afraid of the water he was even afraid to take a bath. He took this intensive ten session course and by the end he was swimming in the deep end of the pool happy as a lark. If ya want I can find out details for you tomorrow."

Sam did not respond.

Jules who was sitting next to him looked at him. She turned back to the others, smiled and put her finger to her lips "Shhh, he fell asleep."

At that, everyone but Sam rose and walked to Greg's kitchen. They spent the next hour deciding how they could help Sam and had come up with a plan of action. Greg would review with Sam tomorrow morning.

Everyone except Ed and Greg had left. They were sitting at the kitchen table quietly talking.

"Greg he looks like shit. He's not sleeping is he" Ed stated.

"No he's not really. Today I think is the most sleep he's gotten. I'm glad the team has another three weeks off. If we work hard we can help him rebound. It was good to see normal interaction from him tonight. Glad he shared his fear too" Greg replied.

"So what are we going to do about Wordy and Spike? They still are carrying a ton of guilt. I've tried but I can't get through. The two days I stayed with Wordy he was an absolute mess. Lou shared with me that it was the same with Spike" Ed said.

Greg smiled "Well Eddie, I spoke with Dr. Tansy yesterday about that. Today she agreed to help. I think she would be a good choice for the therapist for the retreat. I'm sure she has a good understanding of the team based on her work with Sam. She's good, damned good. I'll check to see if she would be available."

"Always thinking ahead Greg, damn your good" Ed complimented Greg.

The two then discussed how to break out the seminars and other details.

It was nearing midnight when Sam shuffled into the kitchen. He had woken up on the couch and realized he had done it again, fallen asleep during a conversation. Not good, not good at all.

Sam saw Ed and Greg in quiet conversation and said in a groggy sleepy voice "Don't mean to interrupt, just gonna grab a water then head off to bed." Then he sneezed several times and coughed.

As he left the room Ed turned to Greg "He looks worse than earlier if that is possible. Did you see the glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. I think Samtastic has a cold."

Greg nodded and thought well next week should be interesting.


	14. Surly Sam & Facing Fears Head On

**Surly Sam & Facing Fears Head On**

* * *

 _ **14 Days After**_ _ **–**_ _ **Enroute to Wanderlust Lodge – 4:00 pm**_

The team was enroute to Wanderlust Lodge the evening before the first day. Plouffe wanted them to stay the full seven days so had arranged for them to travel the day before. In one van were Sam, Lou, Spike and Jules. In the second were Ed, Sophie and Clark.

In the third were Greg, Wordy and Shel. Wordy had talked Shel into having the girls stay with their grandparents. He reasoned that Shel could really use a break after seeing how much she did with the girls all the time. He wanted her to have free time to take advantage of all the spa activities and get pampered for a change. Shel had hugged him with all her might and said that it would be fabulous to spend some time together without the little ones.

Everyone except Sam was actually a bit on the excited side right now. Last week Plouffe had sent them brochures that described all the activities available and it seemed there was something for everyone.

Greg had been very happy when Dr. Tansy said she would be able to fit four days into her schedule to accommodate the teams required number of sessions.

Clark was extremely happy. He would get time to spend with his dad and uncles doing cool stuff and miss an entire week of school. Sophie was happy to spend time with Ed. She had really missed him while she was at her sisters.

But Sam was not a happy camper right now. Jules, Spike and Lou had decided to just let him be for a while and sat talking among themselves. So he sat stewing in his own thoughts with his arms folded tightly across his chest and a scowl on his face.

Last week had ticked him off. Sam hated being sick. He was an extremely bad patient, irritable, cross and sulky and sometimes just downright rude. It was a damned good thing he didn't get sick often. The last time he was sick was with Bronchitis shortly after joining the team and before that it was probably when he was thirteen.

The only good thing to come out of it was he had finally gotten the sleep he needed. The cold medication basically knocked him out at night and he usually slept ten to twelve hours straight without waking and then napped during the day. He had a suspicion that Sarge added a sedative to the cold meds because he was tired of putting up with Sam's crap during the day.

If it were turned the other way round Sam sure the hell would have. But with proper sleep his concentration returned and the dark circles cleared. He looked his normal self now.

In his opinion, which was surly and non-appreciative at the moment, the team had nearly mother henned him to death the first four days. Constantly coming over and checking in on him asking if he needed anything. Telling him to eat this, drink that, take this, etc., etc., etc.. He nearly bit their heads off each time, telling them to just leave him alone.

Ed had admonished him for not taking care of himself and being stupid to ride without the jacket when he brought over homemade chicken soup from Sophie. Sam had not so nicely told him off. Ed had just laughed knowing that Sam was feverish and not quite with it.

In fact all the team forgave him his churlish attitude. When he was feeling more himself yesterday he had apologized for his behavior. They had accepted it. But they had responded sincerely that they wished he _NEVER_ got a cold again because it made him surly and a royal pain in the ass.

When Sam first fell ill, Sarge had contacted the Superintendent to see if Sam could get a waiver and be exempt from the retreat. The Sarge had done that for two reasons. One was because he was sick and Sarge didn't know how long it would take for him to recover. Two, because of his fear of water.

But the Boss had only communicated the being sick part to Plouffe. Plouffe had said that if Sam got a doctor to sign off that travel was not in his best interest he would waive him.

So on the fourth day Sarge contacted Dr. Larrson. She had made him go in for a round of tests yesterday. Sarge had driven him to the medical center and waited for him.

The results were that he had almost completely recovered and that she would not sign a waiver. His lungs were in excellent shape, no worries there and Dr. Larrson said it was just a common cold. Sam would be one hundred percent in a day or so.

Dr. Larrson was right. Sam woke this morning feeling good physically and had no residual effects of the cold.

But his mood was quite another thing. He was surly and angry and for some reason he could not maintain a mask so simply gave up and exposed the entire team to his bad mood.

Sam was glad they were leaving him alone for the most part. He needed to figure out why and change his attitude soon. The team didn't need to put up with his shit.

As he processed his mood he thought if he was really honest with himself he was ticked off about being sick last week. There were two things he could identify as possible reasons for his anger. One it had waylaid his plans to search for a new apartment.

He had been looking forward to doing that. But then again maybe this wasn't the real reason. Maybe just a small secondary one. Because his team had come through for him on this one.

Spike, Lou and Jules had taken it upon themselves to search for him. They compiled an impressive report on five potential places. A small chunk of his surliness ebbed away as he recalled what they had done for him.

When they visited the places Lou photographed the interiors, views from each window, exteriors and surrounding areas of each. Jules did a neighborhood scan and provided him a full profile of the area including demographics, crime rates and such. Spike did a brief background check on the people that occupied adjacent apartments.

They provided him an annotated aerial picture showing all the take-out food places and other business he would likely need. They even highlighted the closest Timmy's in bold red. Jules had mapped the bike routes from the locations to SRU HQ and to the park trails and provided him with distances.

He gave a small chuckle as he remembered the pride and excitement in Spike's face then he handed him the report two days ago. Those three would give any special ops recon expert a run for the money. They were damned good. Even Jim would have been impressed.

Sam had selected an apartment based on all this information. Jules had run the paperwork back and forth between him and the leasing company. Yesterday while he and Sarge were at the doctors, Jules, Wordy, Lou, Spike and Ed had packed up his old apartment. The new one wouldn't be available for another week and a half but that fit his schedule with the damned retreat thing this week.

Clarity hit. The retreat. That was the real reason he was so out of sorts. Or more accurately his inability to try and prepare for it. Sam was facing his fear of water unprepared.

Sarge had shared with him the ideas the team had come up with to help him overcome his fear of water. They sounded good and he had really wanted to try them. But then he got sick and did not get a chance to even try.

Now he was on his way to Wanderlust Lodge and would have to deal with it. Sam really did not know how he was going to react to the boat ride; it scared the hell out of him just to imagine it.

He had not been on one since that day about ten years ago. Sam just hoped he didn't embarrass himself. He had been working hard to tell him it was a job, it was his duty but it was not alleviating the nervous feelings. But his brain knew the difference.

There was also a part of his mind telling him to quit worrying about that. That part of his brain that knew no matter what the team was there for him and would help him deal with it. So the only part left was the fear of drowning.

That was real and constant. Sam was having trouble containing it. Fear. He was angry because he was afraid. Now that he figured that out he could change his attitude.

Sam was pulled out of his internal sour thoughts by Spike's eager voice "Hey Samtastic, got another idea for the boat ride."

Spike had been throwing out ideas the last two hours. His ideas were getting more and more ludicrous. Sam simply looked at him and waited.

"We could get Wordy put you in a sleeper hold and take you out for several minutes then just drag your ass onto the boat" Spike beamed at the suggestion.

Sam rolled his eyes then gave him a look of 'really, just really is that the best you can do?'

Jules was sitting next to Spike and punched him hard in the arm and said "How stupid can you get?"

Spike cried out in pain and rubbed his arm. That finally made Sam laugh and released the last of his surliness. The fear was still there but not the bad attitude.

Hearing Sam laugh and seeing him smile made Spike feel good. About damned time he thought. I finally found something to make him laugh. Geez that was hard to come up with all those dumb ideas.

Spike said in mock hurt voice with a slightly pained expression "Glad my pain makes you laugh."

But then he changed to a smile when Sam answered when Lou asked him which activities appealed to him. Spike absently patted his jacket pocket. He had his secret weapon to help Sam with the boat ride. He would hold off until it was time to board.

Sam was responding to Lou "Yeah, I also thought the rock climbing and zip line sound like fun. They also have a gun range and even a small paint ball course. We should definitely do paintball that would be a blast."

As Lou and Jules responded Sam realized he also needed to spend some time preparing his seminar. He was assigned the sniper one, no big surprise there. While he was sick, Jules and Ed had drafted up something for him to start with so it should not take too much time to prepare.

God Sam loved this team, his chosen family was always there for him.

* * *

 _ **Mainland Boat Dock – 7:00 pm**_

There were four lights near the small dock that was used by Wanderlust Lodge to shuttle guests between the mainland and the island. It was pitch dark beyond the circle of lights so the vastness of the lake was unseen. But it was so quiet that the sounds of water lapping against the shore could be heard.

As they all piled out of the vans Ed, Wordy and Greg took note that Sam was now smiling and joking with the others.

Greg turned to Ed and Wordy then said "Good. They did well. They were able to pull Sam out of his sour mood. Now all we got to do is get him safely across the water. Did either of you come up with any ideas?"

Wordy shook his head no and Ed responded drolly "It's a damned good thing they were able too. I was about to do something drastic like order the kid to be nice and to smile. That or take him over my knee and blister his hide. Sam was such a brat this week. Not sure how you stood it Greg."

Greg just shrugged and smiled his eyes glinting with a secret. The glint in his eye was unseen by the others in the low light otherwise they would make him explain. But that was between him and Dr. Tansy. Damn he liked that woman and she cared a lot about Sam. She made sure Sam had slept, a lot.

Ed finally answered Greg's question "No ideas that are feasible. What about you?"

"Not so much. The only thing was maybe to make him feel safer by wearing life vests. If we all just grab one and put it on not making a big deal of it, he will likely follow suit and not feel as embarrassed" Greg suggested.

The others nodded agreement. Ed said he would spread the word to the others. They all grabbed their bags and headed for the dock.

Sam stood a moment gathering himself. He picked up his bags and followed everyone else. At the edge of the dock the others gave their bags to the dock hand and then put on a life vest.

He smiled and thought 'ah guys, that's nice'. Sam handed off his bag and donned a vest too. Everyone but Spike and he had boarded.

Sam was gathering courage to step onto the boat. He was having great difficulty and the anxiety was rising to a point he felt he was going under. Sam could not get his feet to move one inch.

Spike placed his hand on Sam's shoulder drawing his attention. Spike spoke in a quiet calm voice "I have something I think will help." He held out his hand and slowly opened it revealing Beauty. "She's fully charged."

Sam alternated between Spike's face and the small battered old MP3 player with raggedy ear buds in his hand. My god, he never even thought to try that. How did Spike have beauty?

His throat constricted with overwhelming gratitude that Spike would think of trying Beauty all he could get out was "How?"

"Jim put Beauty in my charge the night you found out about your lungs. I've carried it with me ever since. Worth a shot?" He smiled and handed it to Sam.

By this time the rest of the team had noticed what was going on. They were completely impressed with Spike. As he boarded they all gave him pats on the back and whispered "Good job."

Jules hugged Spike tightly and whispered "You're a great brother, thank you so much."

Spike blushed a bit at all the accolades. To him it was a small thing that he hoped would help Sam. Spike had promised Sam long ago hold tight and never let go.

Sam put the earbuds in and turned Beauty on. He took a few minutes to listen then tentatively stepped onto the boat. Spike and Wordy took one arm each and lead him to his seat.

They could see the rising tide of fear cresting in his eyes. The team had placed him in the very center seat surrounded and supported by them on all sides. Sam closed his eyes and concentrated solely on the music letting the external world fade away.

* * *

 _ **Boat Dock at Wanderlust Lodge – 8:00 pm**_

The team had observed that although Sam was in no way functional on the forty-five minute boat ride over, Beauty had helped him quell enough of the fear to deal with the ride. Sam never moved an inch after the guys had guided him to his seat and he had closed his eyes.

Wordy lightly patted Sam's shoulder as the boat finished docking. Sam opened his eyes as Wordy said "Buddy, were here. You did it. Let's go."

Spike and Wordy led him off the boat holding his arms again.

As soon as Sam stepped off the boat he removed the ear buds, turned off Beauty and handed her to Spike "Thanks buddy. That helped a lot. Keep Beauty for me please."

Spike smiled and nodded. Then Sam gave Spike a quick hug then removed the life vest. He picked up his bags and quickly headed for dry land away from his fear.

His anxiety lessened the further he got for the water. By the time they reached the lobby he was his normal self.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 1 – Breakfast – 7:00 am**_

The group was seated for breakfast in the room that was reserved just for this group. All their meals and the therapy sessions would take place here. Clark was just sitting down with his third helping of waffles when the peppy activities director approached them.

She had a huge smile on her face "Good morning all. My name is Oliva Sandberg but everyone just calls me Liv. I want to welcome you all. I have some forms for you to fill out so we know what types of activities you all want to do so we can coordinate and schedule them. I have the list of blocked off times where your meetings are denoted and we will work around those." She handed out the forms and pencils to everyone.

She continued with her smile and light happy voice "We also have a new activity not listed on the form in case any of you are interested. We are lucky enough to snag one of the leading cold water dive experts for this season. So if anyone is interested in learning how to scuba dive let me know. Oh and he also teaches a cold water survival course if you're interested. Just let me know and I'll arrange it with Warren Pearson."

All heads swiveled to Sam. Sam shook his head in disbelief. No it couldn't be. Same name but it just could not be him.

Greg had an idea. He turned to look at Liv and asked "Could we meet with Warren?"

"Sure, I'll contact him and we will meet you in say an hour?" Liv chirped happily. "If you could have those forms filled out for me by then it would be great."

They all nodded. She smiled then bounced away.

Sam looked at Greg and said "No idea if it is the same guy. Same name but I don't see how it would be him. He was just as bad a swimmer as me. As we recovered he swore to me he would never go near water again. He was as traumatized by what happened as me."

"Maybe more so. He kept apologizing for letting go of me, for letting me drown. He wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. To be a leading expert would be a stretch. He transferred four months after we were released from the hospital. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Greg and the rest of the team simply nodded thinking guess we'll find out in an hour and returned to the breakfast chatter as they filled out the forms.

Five minutes later Spike downed the last of his orange juice and looked to Sam "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one second." He took the last mouthful of waffles and washed it down with the last of his coffee. His appetite had returned and he and Clark were likely neck in neck on the number of waffles they consumed this morning.

Nope he thought as he saw Clark return with a fourth helping. That boy had a hollow leg, he was sure of it. Good thing his mom knew how to cook in large portions. Her catering skills applied for just one boy.

"Where ya off to?" Jules asked.

"Spike offered to help me finish my presentation stuff this morning. Stayed up last night to work it out but that stupid computer presentation program was frustrating me so I just did it on paper. Spike's gonna do the presentation, says it will only take him like thirty minutes so now is a good time" Sam replied.

"Mind if I come and see what you put together?" Jules inquired.

He smiled knowingly. She really meant mind if I completely trash what you did and make it an actual good presentation. But Sam replied "That'd be good. Come on."

Sam knew that Jules was actually great at public speaking so her input would be nice. He was okay at it but tended to be a bit dry and way to technical.

As the three headed out Greg called out "Be back in time to meet with Warren."

He got three "Copy that" in return. Greg smiled. Those three had a special place in his heart. A saying came into his mind as he watched the three of them walk away arm linked in arm with Jules in the middle 'all for one and one for all'.

Yeah Team One was kinda like the Musketeers. Greg returned to filling out his form.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 1 – Breakfast – 8:00 am**_

The rest of the team had stayed in the room enjoying a lazy breakfast and completing the forms. Shel and Sophie conferred on all the spa offerings. They had grabbed Jules card and saw she didn't add any so deviously they check marked a few for her.

As much as Jules loved all the active things they thought it would be nice for Jules to have some girl time with them. Sophie joked with Shel and said "As badass as she is and can best our guys in many things, Jules should be pampered too sometimes."

Shel laughed "Yeah I know. Kevin told me all about the mishaps with installing the flooring. Oh my goodness if it had been left up to the guys that room would be a complete shambles. By the way how do you like it?"

Sophie smiled "Love it. Told Ed we need to install hardwood floors in the living room. He just glared at me then finally gruffed out 'only if Jules will help'. You know it kind of creeped me out that woman got into the house."

"Ed made some security changes too. He relocated the alarm entry so when we enter the code it cannot be seen from any angle. He checked the logs and found out that is how she got in so quietly. They found binoculars in the van and our code written on a piece paper. He also outfitted each of the upstairs rooms with emergency rope ladders. He said he wanted everyone to have a fast safe way to exit. Spike helped him rig up a video surveillance too" Sophie shared.

Shel nodded her head and said "Yeah, Kevin did the same thing at our house too, rope ladders and special locks on the windows. He spent an entire afternoon teaching the girls how to open the locks and use the ladders. Spike set up video surveillance for us too."

"That call really threw the whole team for a loop. A crazy stalker. I can understand why Sam wants to move, to creepy that she actually lived in his place" Shel shivered.

Neither woman knew the full extent of the call. Ed and Wordy had kept to themselves what had happened to Sam. They both felt it was Sam's private business and not theirs to share even with their wives. All they knew was a stalker had been after him.

Sophie giggled "You know when Ed told me that and my face showed how worried I was for Sam he tried to allay them by joking with me. He said with Sam's good looks he was surprised he wasn't stalked more often."

The two broke out in laughter, garnering glances from their husbands.

As they were settling down a handsome man entered the room. Shel nudged Sophie and whispered "Talk about handsome."

Sophie looked at the man. He was over six foot tall, lean and muscular. His striking red hair was cut in military style but a tad longer. His eyes were emerald green with golden flecks. That man was unmistakably unique and would surely turn girls heads as he walked down the street.

"Hello, I'm Warren. I was told that Greg Parker wanted to talk with me" the man said.

Greg turned to look at the speaker "I'm Greg, thanks for coming. I understand you teach a cold water survival course."

"Yep, one of my absolute passions. It's important to know given how cold the water is in most the lakes and rivers year round. Is your group interested?" Warren replied.

As he spoke Jules, Spike and Sam entered the room. Sam stopped dead in his tracks. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind, it was Warren.

Warren turned as he heard the door open. He first saw Spike enter then a gorgeous brunette. He was so captivated by the petite angel that he failed to notice the third person who entered the room. His eyes were pulled away from the woman when he heard a familiar and distinctive gravelly voice say "Warren, it is you."

He looked to the face of the speaker "My god Sam. Is that really you? When did you get out? What are you doing here?" He rambled off several more questions as the two split the difference and met each other in the middle and hugged. "Man what's it been like nine years or so?"

The two took a few minutes to share quick highlights of the past nine years as the others watched.

Sam finally said "Let me introduce you to the team."

After introductions were made all the team and Warren were seated at the table. Shel, Sophie and Clark headed out for a short walk to the beach; they wanted to see what it looked like in the daylight.

Warren then looked to Greg and said "So were you interested in the survival course?"

Greg answered "Yes. Yes we are. It would be good for the entire team to know what to do in case we ever have a call where that is need."

Warren smiled. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact or even believe a Braddock had actually left the military. But he supposed joining an elite SRU team was much the same thing.

He refocused on Greg as the man continued "I was also wondering if you have any experience in helping someone overcome a fear of the water."

Did he have experience well yeah, tons. But that question surprised him. Someone on an elite team had a fear of water. Then his stomach sank as he realized who it probably was.

Looking at Greg, Warren answered "Yes I do. I used to be terrified of water. I realized I needed to do something about it eight years ago. I had just left the military and was at a family get together to celebrate my homecoming."

"I stood rooted in place terror swamping me as I watched my niece drowning in the deep end of the pool. I could not get my feet to move forward and jump into the pool to get her. Luckily her mom saw at nearly the same time as me and rescued her."

"But after that I knew I had to get help. I took a course that literally changed my life. I've been teaching a course on overcoming aquaphobia and my other passions cold water survival and deep sea diving ever since" Warren openly shared.

Warren shifted and looked directly at Sam with a look of understanding "Why is there someone on your team that needs a bit of help there?"

He was looking for reaction and saw it was indeed Sam. Then he thought, finally a way to make amends to him for letting go for letting him drown. With his knowledge of the effects of cold water he knew that he had done all he could that day but he still felt guilty. This would assuage those feeling.

Sam nodded and said "Yeah, me."

Warren, Sam and Greg huddled together in one corner of a room. Warren discussed how he could modify his course to fit the time frame Sam had. Normally it was a ten week process allowing time in between for the person to accept the steps.

Bouncy Liv had come in to gather all the cards and promised to be back in an hour with a schedule. Warren had called her over and told her of his and Sam's schedule needs. She had smiled as she took notes.

* * *

 _ **Middle of the Lake – Day 4 – Sunrise**_

Sam, Warren and Spike were sitting in the back of a speed boat as the driver of the boat took them to the middle of the lake. Spike was in his own thoughts while Sam and Warren were talking. Spike looked at them and thought they resembled seals. All three were outfitted with a full-body heated wetsuits designed for forty-two degrees and below water including gloves, boots and hood.

Spike was glad he had joined Sam for all the sessions over the past three days. It gave Sam moral support and someone to process the day's lessons with in the evening. It had been an emotionally intense process for Sam.

The three met for four hours on day one after dinner. Then for the last two days they meet every morning from five to eight am, then again from seven to nine pm. Warren had offered to do it off shift hours so that Sam and Spike got to enjoy the other activities with the team during the days. Everyone usually met for breakfast at eight am and activities started at nine am so it was perfect.

Warren had started the lessons at the Lodge pool shallow end and progressed to the deep end. Then they had moved to the edges of the lake. Today was Sam's final exam in deep open water.

Sam was doing awesome but as a precaution Spike had encased Beauty in a water proof cover and had it tucked securely in his dive bag. The three of them had trekked over to the boat dock before sunrise and Sam had no hesitation stepping onto the boat.

Once they were all on the boat the driver had headed for the open water in the middle of the lake. Sam had told him that today's conditions were close to the day he had drowned. The water was very choppy and the cold wind blew strong and of course it was sunrise.

Warren looked to Sam "You ready for this buddy?"

Sam nodded as Warren put on his scuba tank and double checked his regulator and the tandem one then secured them both. He wore this as a precaution. If Sam panicked and sank Warren could rescue him and have air available.

Warren had tailored Sam's final exam to address his deepest fears. Hence the sunrise and middle of the lake location.

"Okay. Remember the first time in the water with a life vest. I'll be within arm's reach of you the entire time. Spike has the lifeline in case you need it" Warren stated and then waited for Sam to nod.

Then Warren lowered himself in the water and waited for Sam. Sam needed to enter when he was ready. So he easily treaded water as he waited.

Sam looked at Warren and Spike. He could do this. He had been amazed at the process so far. Sam never imagined he could actually get over this fear. Warren was an excellent instructor. He knew when to push and when to back off.

He checked the straps of his life vest then sat on the edge of the boat. A slight flood of anxiety rushed though Sam but he looked at Warren who was now in the water.

Sam slid into the water. The first step to the exam was to tread water for fifteen minutes next to the boat with Warren next to him. Sam was glad of the severe weather wetsuit. He was not cold even though the water was frigid.

After fifteen minutes they climbed into the boat to rest. Sam sipped his coffee as Warren explained the next step. Another fifteen minutes treading water with a vest on but this time Warren would not be in the water with him, only in the boat next to him.

Sam slipped into the water again and successful passed that. The third step was again with Warren in the water but this time no life vest and also fifteen minutes. Again he passed. The fourth part was also fifteen minutes in the water, no vest, no Warren but close to the boat. That one caused a slight flare of nerves but he passed it too.

As he rested before the next test Warren handed him several power bars and water. "Eat, drink. You need your energy for the next one. Only two more tests left. You are doing great. How are you feeling about it? Any issues we should address before proceeding?"

Sam considered the question carefully and answered truthfully "One issue. I haven't put my head under water yet. Scares me a bit out here even though I did okay in the pool."

Warren nodded and said "Okay then, small change in plans. Adding one more test. We'll do it next. We'll both be in the water and I want you to dive under. We can repeat it as many times as it takes for you to feel comfortable. Sound good to you?"

Sam nodded a little anxious.

Warren stood up in the boat and jumped feet first into the lake allowing himself to plunge under the water. He popped up to the surface and smiled to Sam. "Ya want to try entering that way or just slipping in as before? Either is fine."

Sam steeled himself. He stood up. He looked back to Spike.

Spike smiled and said "You got this dude. Go for it if you want. Warren and I got your back."

That was all the encouragement Sam needed. He jumped feet first. As his head went under the cold water assaulted his face and gasped taking in a bit of water. He kicked to the surface and came up spurting and panicked.

In an instant Warren was at his side and Spike had thrown the line with the float attached to it. Sam grabbed it as he tried to calm down. Warren dragged him to the boat and Spike helped him climb in.

Warren stayed in the water and called out "When you're ready to try again I'll be here."

Spike handed Sam a towel to wipe his face. Spike noticed a determined glint enter Sam's eyes. He was glad to see it. After another minute Sam stood and attempted it again. Same result. It took him twelve tries before he was able to plunge in and rise without spurting and panicking.

Warren was wowed by his fortitude. "Okay good, we got the jumping in resolved. Now for the diving under. You want a pair of goggles for that? That way you can see what's down there. You know some places are just beautiful under the water, like coral reefs and such. Some are just awesome to explore like old ship wrecks."

Sam replied "Yeah, that might be good."

Spike tossed him a pair from the boat.

Sam put them on, took a deep breath and dove down purposefully. Sam swam down a bit and looked about. Not too much to see in this dark world he thought. Wonder what it would be like to dive around the coral reefs, might be fun. Sam had the ability to hold his breath for a long time so stayed under longer than most people would.

Spike and Warren shared a worried look when Sam had not surfaced after two minutes. Warren dove under. Spike was stressing but telling himself not to worry because Warren was right there. But it was another full minute before he breathed a sigh of relief when they both surfaced.

Warren was chuckling when he said "Damn Braddock, I forgot you could do that. John was pissed when he lost that huge bet that you could hold your breath for ten minutes."

Sam smiled cocked his head and said "Nothing much to see under there. Do I pass diving under test?"

Warren nodded then said "Yeah, if you are comfortable with it."

Sam nodded yes.

"We need a break before the next one. As I said it will be tough" Warren stated.

They both climbed into the boat. They sat eating the protein rich snacks Warren brought and drinking coffee while regaling Spike with the events of the big bet and John's reaction to losing. After twenty minutes Warren looked to Sam "Okay. Next test. No vests for the next two. The first I'll be right with you. In the water."

They both jumped in plunging under and coming to the surface. Spike tossed the untethered float ring to Warren.

"You ready Sam?" Warren asked.

Sam took a breath to quell the anxiety "Yeah, I guess as ready as I'll ever be. Let's get on with it."

Warren signaled the driver of the boat and it took off leaving Warren and Sam alone in the water. Slight fear niggled at him but Warren was right next to him so he relaxed. The boat stopped about a half mile away from them.

"So we tread for ten minutes then we swim to the boat. If at any time you get overwhelmed I'm here and I have the float for you to grab if necessary" Warren explained.

Sam nodded.

As he tread water Sam thought how far he had come. He was glad he had finally opened up about his fear. Once you knew the mechanics of treading water it became easier.

Growing up in a desert hadn't really given him an opportunity to learn to swim. He saw Warren give the signal it was time to swim. Sam moved forward with a smooth freestyle stroke that Warren taught him. Again knowing the mechanics helped. He would never ineptly doggy paddle again.

When they reached the boat Spike yelled out excitedly "That was AWESOME dude. Damn you are brave to meet this head on" as he reached out a hand to pull Sam into the boat.

Sam smiled.

Warren climbed in too "Great job Sam. Let's relax and rest a bit before the final test."

Again the three shot the breeze swapping funny stories from Sam's and Warren's time and Sam's and Spike's time. Warren looked at Sam as Spike was speaking. He was a bit worried about the next test. It was necessary but he would never forgive himself if Sam failed. If Sam failed it would mean his potential death. Warren shook that thought away, Sam will not fail.

Warren shifted in his seat "Rested enough? Ready for the final test?"

Sam nodded. Warren hadn't told him what it was going to be so he shifted his position on the side of the boat waiting for him to explain.

Spike shifted uncomfortably he knew what was coming. Warren had warned him so he would not overreact.

Sam caught a glint of concern in Spike's face just as the driver gunned the boat and Warren pushed him hard into the water.

The force of the shove and the shock of it caused him to drop under water. Sam kicked hard to the surface. When Sam surfaced he was confused.

Terror raged as he saw the boat speeding away. But his legs treaded water like they were supposed to. He saw the boat stop almost double the distance away than the last test. In his mind's eye it was the same distance away as that terrible day.

Sam yelled at the top of his lungs "God damn it Warren. This test sucks."

He spent several moments quelling the panic and it ebbed away when he finally realized he had no trouble keeping his head out of the water. Sam began swimming towards the boat with smooth and easy freestyle strokes. About half way there he was getting tired.

Sam went through the training Warren gave him. He flipped over to his back and floated resting for a bit. Then he started to swim using the back stroke. It wasn't as smooth but it was passable.

After a bit he rested again floating on his back. He thought damn this is a long distance. Then he thought about Matt and the others. They had swum this distance trying to save him and Warren and they had never stopped, they had swum hard and fast the whole way.

Sam flipped himself over with determination and plowed into the swim with a vengeance.

Before he knew it he had reached the boat. Sam was met with outstretched hands from both Warren and Spike. They hauled him into the boat.

Sam was completely worn out but happy, very, very happy. The smile would not leave his face. He had conquered his fear of the water. Sam looked at both men standing before him. He could not have done it without either of them.

Words seemed wholly inadequate but Sam said "Thanks" and let his face show the intense gratitude he felt.

Warren smiled and hugged Sam "No thank you. I'm free of guilt now."


	15. The Race & Paintball Games

**The Race & Paintball Games**

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 4 – Breakfast – 9:00 am**_

Jules and Ed were pacing the room no longer able to sit still. Everyone knew that Sam was taking his final exam today. Sam had shared his continued progress and they were all hopeful. But they were late getting back.

They should have been here an hour ago. Greg assured them that everything was okay otherwise they would have heard. Warren had taken one of the Lodge's satellite phones so if anything bad had happened they would know about it.

Liv bounded into the room in her happy go lucky style and said "So everyone ready to head out for paintball?" She was pelted with several loud "NOs." Her face briefly showed shock.

Greg took pity and said "Sorry Liv. Sam, Spike and Warren aren't back yet. We'd like to wait for them."

She smiled broadly "Oh those three. Yeah I saw them about ten minutes ago. I think Sam and Spike were heading to their rooms to change."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Sam and Spike burst into the room.

The results were instantly known. There was an ear to ear grin on both faces and they were laughing loudly. Sam looked at the team and was about to tell them the results when Spike overly excited yelled out "SUCCESS, SAMTASTIC DOES IT AGAIN!"

Sam looked at him and laughed saying "Way to steal my thunder Spike."

He was met with a round of loud applause, hoots and hollers and hearty back slaps from all the guys and hugs from all the women. They all requested to know the details.

Sam eyed the buffet he was famished "How bout I grab some food and tell ya all about it." They all nodded and headed to the table.

Liv chirped "So about paintball?"

Greg responded "Can we push it by a half hour? This is important."

"Absolutely. No other guests are interested in paintball today so the area is free for as long as you want. Are there still eight of you playing?" Liv confirmed.

Greg nodded. Clark was joining the team. Shel and Sophie were schedule for spa treatments. Liv skipped from the room. As Greg sat down he could not believe how much food was stacked on Sam's plate, it rivaled what Clark had eaten this morning.

Spike was snacking on a bagel as he saw Sam plow into the food. "Buddy ya want me to share so you can eat?"

He knew how much energy Sam had expended this morning. Sam nodded yes and he took another huge bite of waffles. Spike launched into the telling of the story.

Sam listened and laughed. Spike had a way with words as he described each of the tests. Spike had gotten to the last test and just finished the part about Warren pushing Sam in. The room erupted. No one liked the method and voiced it loudly.

"What the HELL! Sam could have drowned. That falls into unacceptable risk" Ed hollered. Ed looked at Sam and saw the very serious look. Ed quirked his eyebrow up and questioned "Sam?"

Sam put his fork down and said seriously "Hair of the dog that bit me. It was the right action. As much as I wanted to kill him at first, it was the right thing to do. It showed me I could save myself. It showed me how hard the others had worked to get to me that day. I never thanked them for their efforts. Something I need to rectify. So yeah it was pretty risky but it was the right final exam."

He stopped a moment and looked at each member of his team. Deep heartfelt emotion made his voice thick and gravelly "I want to thank each and every one of you for all your help. I couldn't have conquered this without the support of my family. For that I am eternally grateful. You teach me every day that as a team we can do amazing, wonderful things. I'm truly proud to be a member of this team. Thank you." There was a slight glint of tears in his eyes by the time he finished and his emotion was clearly shown on his face for all to see.

The seriousness in Sam's manner and emotionally charged words shocked all of them into silence. But as they mulled them over they found that they each felt that way as well. It was quiet and contemplative in the room for several minutes.

Sam could feel the heaviness that his words had caused so he smiled and said happily "So paintball. We gonna do individual, pairs or teams?"

That pulled everyone out of their thoughts and launched into planning the games. Sam devoured his first plate of food and went for seconds.

* * *

 _ **Enroute to Paintball Course – Day 4 – 9:30 am**_

As the eight of them were getting on the ATVs they would ride to the paintball range they were all joking around. They were all in very high spirits from a combination of all being well rested, Sam's success and looking forward to paintball.

Somehow they got on the subject of racing and Ed made a comment that guys were better than girls at racing and Spike and Clark had nodded in agreement. Sam thought about his mom but had just laughed but made no comment.

Jules had glared at them and said "We'll see about that." She was going to show them just how wrong they were. "Wanna bet on that?" and she gunned the ATV heading down the trail.

Sam, Spike, Clark and Ed raced off after her. Wordy, Lou and Greg laughed and slowly took off leaving the racing to the others. Greg smiled and thought this is going to be an interesting morning.

The paintball area was quite far from the Lodge and in a heavily wooded area. About half way there the guys overtook Jules. They were acting like little boys swerving in and out of the trees and cutting each other off. Basically having a grand time.

Jules stayed close on their tails, she had a tactic, let them think they were winning then best them at the end. She was waiting for just the right moment to overtake them and win the race. They were close now and she was watching carefully.

Ah there it is she thought and gunned her ATV as just enough room appeared between Sam and Ed. She sped ahead of them leaving them in her dust. She came to a screeching halt, well not so screeching as it was packed dirt road, but nonetheless a fast halt at the entrance to the course a good sixteen seconds before the guys did. She had beaten them all there.

She jumped off and placed her hands on her hips, cocked her head to the side and said "Never, ever suggest again that girls cannot do something as well as boys. I'll prove you wrong every time" she said with confidence and cockiness.

Spike rolled his eye and said "Oh god, she's never gonna let us live this one down."

"Before long we'll all be on our knees again bowing and saying we're not worthy, Goddess of the Race" laughed Sam getting off his ATV and standing near Jules.

Ed walked over to Jules and said "But Jules, you're not a girl, you're JULES. So my comment is still correct".

He quickly retreated behind Sam and pushed Sam closer to Jules as the 'I'm going to seriously hurt you' look crossed Jules face.

"Sam, you know how to calm her down. I'm ordering you to protect us all from the wrath of Jules" Ed laughed.

Amused Sam drawled out a long "JULES."

It was lightning fast as Jules punched Sam in the arm. And even faster as Sam spun her around and grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her trapping them to her side picking her up as he laughed out "Play nice Jules."

Jules kicked his shin hard. Sam yelped, dropped her, plopped to the ground and rubbed his abused shin.

Sam laughed "Ow, not nice, not nice. Ed next time you're on your own if you say something stupid to Jules."

They all roared with laughter.

Jules bent down to eye level and smiled "You okay?"

God he wanted to pull her down and kiss her at the moment. He loved that smirky smile and the flash of fire in her eyes. But all he did was laugh and say "Nothing but a little flea bite."

Christ he should have known better, Jules punched him again. But it was just a light playful one.

Still laughing Ed reached down and pulled Sam up "Too much time off. You're gettin slow Braddock. She landed two punches."

Clark stood watching not believing how his dad and the others were acting. Geez, this was a side of his dad he didn't know existed. He liked it. Today was gonna be fun.

The remainder of the team was just now pulling up with the paintball course manager. He got off and walked to the shed that held all the supplies.

* * *

 _ **Paintball Course – Day 4 – 10:30 am**_

All suited up with tons of paint ball ammo the group was reviewing the course map with the manager. Pointing to the course map the manager said "As I said, the course runs from here all the way back to the stream north to south and from the rock cliff to our location here east to west."

"We added a lot more space and buildings to the course than are shown in the brochure. This large building here has three levels. In the basement are several tunnels. Two come out in in the forest. This one links to the large warehouse type building. The last one leads to a small cave that is right about here."

The group was stunned at the size of the course.

Looking at the group he continued "There are several more small buildings scattered throughout. Because the course is so large and injuries have happened they installed several emergency call boxes. You can locate them by looking for bright orange flags. These boxes also have a PA system so we can announce when there is a winner. You all also have one of these on the belt."

He showed then a small rectangular box with a red and a blue button that were protected by a cover you had to lift in order to actually push the buttons. "The blue button you press when you have been hit and taken out of the game. The red button is an emergency transponder just in case you cannot make it to a call box. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads no.

Sam was excited. This course was much better than the one he and his cousins normally used. He was going to suggest this place for the next annual get together. "So are we pairing off for the first one right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I thought to make it interesting we would just draw names for the first round then the winners of the game will get to assign the teams for the next game. What do ya think?" Greg said holding out a small bag with eight slips of paper in it.

They all nodded in agreement.

Greg said happily "Sam, in celebration of your success today, you get to draw first."

Sam reached out and pulled a slip "Spike."

"Yeah buddy, the dynamic duo's gonna win this round!" Spike shouted and gave Sam a high five.

Jules pulled next and she was teamed with Wordy. Clark pulled and got his dad. Which left Lou and Greg paired.

That settled the manager said "Okay so you all will have two minutes to disperse. When you hear the loud horn the game will be started." Looking at his watch the manager said "Now."

The teams raced off in different directions.

Quickly scanning the area Sam raced for the thickest, gloomiest part of the woods that would offer lots of cover. Spike followed at first but a short way in he slowed then stopped.

Sam noticed and turned around "Buddy, we gotta keep moving." He saw Spike hesitate "What's the problem?"

"Woods. My people don't like them" answered Spike.

Sam was confused "Your people? From Woodbridge?"

"No, Romans. Few times we fought in the forest against the Huns didn't go so good, okay?" Spike replied.

Understanding dawning Sam said "So not just spiders?"

Spike nodded his head yes. Paraphrasing a couple of Spike's comment from this morning's swim final exam Sam encouraged "You got this dude. I got your back. You are brave to meet this head on."

Recognizing his own words Spike said "Dude, not fair, not fair."

Sam just waited. Finally Spike started forward again. Sam smiled turned and trotted deep into the woods with Spike following close behind. The horn sounded. Game on.

Sam and Spike were moving stealthily through the forest when Sam saw a slight movement. He motioned to stop and drop. It was Lou and Greg moving quietly too.

Spike and Sam communicated their plan through quick hand signals. Sam moved off to the left his target the Boss and Spike to the right his target Lou. Spike stepped on a twig and it made a small snapping sound.

Lou turned toward him gun raised and was about to shoot when he was hit with a splatter of blue paint square in the back on the left side, a heart shot. Less than a second later the Boss was also hit with a front heart shot.

"Damn that was fast Sam." Lou said pressing his blue button. Greg did likewise just shaking his head. He hadn't seen Sam and he was only eight feet in front of him. That kid had skill.

Spike trotted over to Sam and patted his shoulder beaming and Sam quietly said "Told ya I had your back."

Then they both headed north looking for their next targets. They came to the edge of the woods and stopped for cover scanning the small open field. In the middle was a shack with several windows and one entrance. There was a low wall that ran from the woods to the house.

It was not tall enough to provide cover for even a squat walk, only enough to do an army crawl. They talked with hand signals again and Spike moved forward as Sam provided cover. Just as Spike headed out there was a shot. It missed Spike just barely and he was able to gain cover behind the wall.

Sam was assessing the trajectory and located the location of the shooter. Wordy was in the second window. Speaking in a low voice "Hey Spike second window. Pop up and down fast to draw Wordy out. I got the solution."

Spike did so. Wordy showed just enough of his right chest for Sam to land the shot. Blue paint splattered on his chest.

"Damn, almost had you Spike" Wordy called out and pressed his button.

Wordy didn't call to Jules because he didn't want to give her position away. Wordy started to walk toward the deadman zone where hit players could watch the parts of the action on several monitors. They didn't cover the whole course, mostly the main buildings.

Spike whispered to Sam "Where's Jules?"

They both scanned the area. Sam was looking for places that would be a good sniper perch. He didn't see her, neither did Spike.

"Fall back, let's skirt the forest and head toward the three level building. I think I saw Ed and Clark head that way" Sam suggested.

Spike moved back to the forest and caught his foot on a root and fell just as a paint ball whizzed overhead again barely missing him. He scrambled for cover.

"Nearly three times now. Where did that one come from?" Spike panted.

"Jules most likely. But can't figure her location. Probably moved already too" Sam answered.

They backed deeper into the cover of the trees and moved toward the where the three level building was. To get to it they would have to make a run for it through the open. No cover available.

"I'll go first" Sam offered.

Spike nodded.

Weapon at the ready Sam broke cover and sprinted for the building. Two paint balls splattered to the left and right of him. His ears heard another whizzing for him so he did a flying shoulder roll landing in a kneeling position on one knee and the other leg with his foot flat on the ground and shot toward where the ball had come from.

Target hit. It was Clark. Sam immediately rolled as another ball flew his way making it to the safety of the building wall. He stood and flattened himself against it.

Spike saw where the shot came from. He signaled to Sam. Sam shook his head no joy. He was pinned down no angle to get a shot off. Spike communicated he would swing around from the other side and for Sam to draw fire this time.

Sam nodded.

Spike got into position. Sam raised three fingers and dropped one at a time. When the third dropped he stepped forward to draw fire. But choose to shoulder roll once more.

The shot was fired and came within inches of his leg. Spike aimed and splattered Ed with blue paint. He silently pumped his fist up and down before quickly sprinting to where Sam was again against the wall.

Spike said "That leaves only Jules."

Ed walked passed them with his arm slung over Clark's shoulder and teased "Good shot for a computer geek Scarlatti. Samo been giving you lessons."

"Thanks I think and as a matter of fact yes, sort of. I helped him with the sniper presentation. Some great tips he has in it" Spike responded.

For the next twenty minutes it was a search and find mission to locate Jules. They were currently in the tunnel that led to the cave. The tunnel was lit every so often with a dim light. The spacing created dark shadowy areas where someone could hide.

Sam and Spike were doing stealth recon with Sam on point. Near the cave entrance Sam pulled up to a stop and dropped to a knee. He had heard a noise but couldn't place it as it seemed to bounce on the walls of the cave.

Spike held up too taking a knee looking to their back covering their six.

Sam flattened himself on the ground and inched forward slowly making no sound.

Spike wonder how Sam moved so quietly. Then mentally chided himself, duh Special Forces training. Sam had moved about two feet when Spike shifted on his knee. Not making a sound but losing his balance slightly he placed one hand on the tunnel wall to steady himself. He was watching both directions as Sam continued to move forward enough to get a look into the main part of the cave.

He felt something tickle his hand that was still on the wall. Spike looked to his hand. His eyes grew into the size of saucers and were filled with horror. There was a huge spider crawling on his hand.

In the space of a few seconds Spike screamed like a little girl, stood and shook his hand frantically to remove the spider. He felt the impact of a paintball to his side.

Jules and Sam both heard Spike and saw his creeped out frantic shaking dance and realized it must be a spider. Jules took aim and fired at Spike from her hidden position in the cave. A split second later she felt the hit of a ball to her chest. She hadn't even seen Sam on the floor until after she was hit.

Sam rose and walked to Spike "It's okay buddy. That must have been one huge spider."

Spike nodded yes.

He put his arm around Spike's shoulder and led him to the main cave.

Jules jumped down from her perch.

Sam looked at her and back at the perch "Fantastic position Jules. If it wasn't for the damned spider attacking Spike I would have never seen you there."

Jules linked her arm in Spike's and tugged Spike toward the entrance of the cave "Come on."

Outside the cave both Spike and Jules pressed their blue button.

"So Sam. Looks like you are the winner of that round" Jules said.

Sam responded with a grin and pulled Spike into a one armed hug "Nah, the dynamic duo is. We are a team."

They all laughed as the PA system called out the game was over. They headed for the deadman zone. There was laughter as Spike told what happened. The spider grew from the actual size of penny to the size of a tarantula in his retelling. Sam and Jules just looked to each other and smiled, they wouldn't tease him over it.

The team was having so much fun with paintball they decided to spend the entire day and not do the rock climbing they had originally planned in the afternoon. They played several more games as pairs, switching up partners. But Sam always was on the winning team. They chalked it up to his real-life experiences. They then split into two teams of four; Ed lead one and Sam the other.

It came down to Ed and Sam. Ed had been watching Sam's technique all day and noticed a repetitive move he used when cornered. Effective when using against different targets but it was a tell when you saw it multiple times.

Ed smiled. Braddock wasn't gonna win them all today. He had cornered Sam. Ed knew where to aim he just had to wait for him to move. He shifted position slightly to be able to make the shot. Ed slowed his breathing as he waited. It was going to feel good to show this young pup up.

Sam was cornered. Ed had led him on a merry chase over the last ten minutes. His mind was working quickly reviewing every move that led him to this place. Then he thought about all the moves he could make to get out of the corner and get Ed before he got him.

Then a light bulb went on. He smiled deviously. Damn Ed thought he could get him. He had deliberately worked Sam into this corner. Time to make his move.

Ed saw the hint of movement and prepared by moving ever so slightly into the window he was using for cover. He sighted where Sam would end up and squeezed the trigger as Sam moved.

He was stunned when blue paint splashed into his chest and onto his cheeks. Sam rose from the ground in a completely different location than Ed had expected him to be.

"Dammit Braddock! Just how the hell do you do that?" Ed asked as they were on the way to the deadman zone.

As they arrived Sam shrugged his shoulders and answered Ed "Dunno just comes to me I guess. Ingrained in the genes maybe. Six or seven generations in the military might have somethin to do with it."

Ed stared at him "Six or seven?"

Sam nonchalantly shared "Yeah, it's the expected path. The General tries but he still is not okay with the fact that I left. Says if I came back it would be different than before. Keeps trying to talk me into rejoining. He had a position for me a while back. I turned him down. He wasn't pleased. I'm never going back. This is my team now. This is where I make a difference."

The team looked at him, stunned by the fact it was that many generations but pleased that he wanted to stay here with them.

After the team game they moved onto individual ones, every one for themselves and it was fun. But after winning several consecutive games everyone was gunning for Sam.

Sam absolutely loved the challenge. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. They even formed alliances of two or three to try and get him.

But even still Sam was always in the top three. Between each of the games they laughed and joked that they were eventually going to bring him down a notch or two. In his cockiest voice he challenged them to try to bring him down.

It was nearing dusk so it was the last game. At the start of the game Sam could see they were up to something. This should be interesting. He had the distinct feeling that instead of it being an individual game it was gonna be seven against one.

He smiled, bring it on he thought. Everyone was a bit worn out including himself. Sam decided the best course of action was to find a high defensible perch and pick them off one at a time. Save his energy by remaining still for as long as possible.

In the two minutes given he sprinted to the darkest part of the forest knowing they had watched the direction he took. He then doubled back and made his way to three level building. No one had gone to the roof of that building in all the games.

The last game he saw a potential way to get up to it. That was his perfect perch. He could pick them off without fear of being hit based on the way the roof was built.

Sam stealthily made his way to the building. He traversed the open area without drawing any fire. Good he thought they are in the forest looking for him. He entered the building and carefully made his way to the second floor.

There was a small hatch in the ceiling. He pulled the small table in the room under the hatch. Hopping on the table he pushed the hatch up and then pulled himself into the space above. He replaced the hatch and looked around. He found three slatted vents on three sides.

Sam smiled. The one on the east side allowed him access to the roof. He had seen the beams that stuck out on the outside on the east side. He worked the vent loose then scanned the surrounding area before reaching out for the beam.

Once he had a firm grip he pulled himself up and swung a leg over the beam. He carefully raised himself to a standing position and grasped the edge of the roof.

All of a sudden he was pelted with a barge of paintballs and calls of "Got ya."

It shocked him and he lost his grip on the roof edge. He started to fall backwards. In the space of time it took to react he heard gasps and concerned yelling from below. His body twisted as he fell and his leg looped itself around the beam. His head slammed into the wall but his leg held fast.

Sam was hanging upside down by one leg swinging back and forth slightly. He was blinking to clear his head and he felt wetness from where his head had smashed against the wall. His hand tentatively touched the side of his head. He brought his hand close to his face and saw there was just a small amount of blood.

He thought damn and I was having so much fun. The yelling from below became discernible. They were telling him the hang on they were coming.

Sam called out loudly "I'm okay."

His head was near the open vent and he saw Ed's and Wordy's concerned faces appear. "Guys, really I'm okay." He reached out his arms toward them. "Just need a little help. Wanna pull me in?"

Ed and Wordy each grabbed an arm and when they had a firm grip Sam released his hold on the beam and they pulled him into the small attic. Spike and Lou were standing on the table and made sure Sam descended from the hatch safely.

As his full weight landed on the table the table collapsed and all three were sprawled on the floor. Sam started laughing as the others stared at him. Was the hit to his head so hard it rattled his brain?

Wordy and Ed dropped down from the hatch as Spike and Lou stood up. Jules and Greg came running in.

Greg knelt down in front of Sam "Sam you okay buddy?"

Sam looked at him still laughing and said "Well you guys sure brought me down. Not quite how I expected though."

The rest of them joined his laughter.


	16. Wanna Bet? & Watching Thoughts

**Wanna Bet? & Watching Thoughts**

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 5 – Breakfast – 8:50 am**_

Jules sat watching the six men of her team with an ever growing smile as she finished her coffee. She thought back to earlier this morning. They had all met in the Lodge's gym at five am like they would have for a normal shift but this was no normal shift day.

They liked the gym, it was huge and had multiples of all the equipment they enjoyed using. Sam, Ed and Wordy were especially impressed by the weight machines and selection of free weights. They had a macho weight lifting competition which Wordy had won by a hairs breath.

The easy banter and retelling of yesterday's paintball session made the workout time fly by. When they had finished everyone was in a good mood as they went off to shower and change for breakfast. She had arrived for breakfast at seven am along with the rest of them. That's when she started noticing the slow change in their moods.

She smiled deviously, she couldn't help herself. They were all going to pay the piper today. On the first day when Liv had given them each their schedule she had been surprised to find several activities she hadn't chosen on her schedule.

Jules was about to ask Liv about it when she saw Shel and Sophie grinning suspiciously. She had walked up to them and asked "you're responsible?"

They had giggled and admitted it. Jules had been warmed by their thoughtfulness and was actually looking forward to her spa morning with Shel and Sophie. Because she was definitely a girl and although she rarely indulged in things like manicures, facials and pedicures she enjoyed them.

Jules plan had started to form when she was racing the guys. Her 'wanna bet' statement niggled in her mind when she realized she had taken off without actually making a bet with them. When Ed had said 'but Jules, you're not a girl' she had decided on how to make him, no, all of them pay for that one.

During the course of the paintball games she had made and won bets with every single one of the guys. This morning their looks had slowly changed the closer it got to nine am. It was now almost nine and the dour looks were just hysterical.

She stood up and cleared her throat gaining their attention with a mirth filled lilt to her voice she said brightly "So guys ready for your spa morning?"

They all groaned loudly and skewered her with looks that could kill. Jules, Shel and Sophie burst into laughter.

Clark looked on again just watching the team interactions. They were always joking around with one another. His dad sat with his arms tightly crossed staring at Jules with daggers. He couldn't help himself he joined Aunt Jules, Aunt Shel and his mom in laughter. He was glad Jules didn't target him too. He was off to enjoy a morning with a bunch of teens for horseback riding.

Liv bounced into the room her huge smile securely in place "Everyone ready? I was able to make all the changes to your morning schedule."

She handed out a new schedule to each of the guys. Liv had silently wondered why Jules had requested the change for the guys last night from dirt bike riding, skeet shooting and golf. None of the guys looked like the type that would enjoy facials, manicures or pedicures.

When Liv told her boss about the request he had laughed out loud long and hard. Then he explained why, he had had a report from the paintball manager on all the bets. Then he told her to just make it happen. She had done so but none of the guys looked happy right now and they all looked so tense.

That was the opposite of what this was supposed to be about. But her boss probably knew something she did not so she smiled "If you will just follow me I'll show you the way to the spa."

The guys reluctantly rose and shuffled out of the room. Each one silently vowing to figure out a way to get Jules back for this.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 5 – Lunch – Noon**_

The guys sauntered into the room and found that the three women were already seated and eating lunch. They filled their plates with food and sat down.

Jules was so relaxed the massage did wonders for her tight muscles. She truly had a great time with Shel and Sophie this morning. She had signed the guys up for the men only section of the spa so had not seen or heard any of what they did. So she asked lightly trying to stop her devilish grin from peeking out "So how was it?"

The guys responded with a mixture of grumbles and light laughter.

Spike spoke for the group "Man you should have seen it Jules. Six guys all lined up in chairs looking like we were facing the firing squad."

He went on to explain some of what went on but held back on the ribald joking that had taken place as they had all teased each other over the various spa treatments and how it affected their macho manhood sensibilities. He finished saying "I still can't believe that Ed and Sam ate the cucumbers."

The women stared at Sam and Ed with 'you did what' looks. Ed dropped his head with a sheepish look.

But Sam looked right at Jules and said defensively "What? I was hungry! I thought it was a snack. Who knew they were for the eyes. That's some stupid idea." Sam then gave her a lop-sided grin as he tilted his head and batted his eyelashes at her as he said flippantly "Do my eyes look beautiful now?"

That brought the house down. The combination of his gruff deep toned male voice with the words and motions had Jules holding her sides, they hurt she had laughed so hard. Clark was sitting on the floor having laughed himself out of his chair.

Once they all got a hold of themselves lunch progressed and talk turned to tomorrow and their preparations for the seminars. As they finished eating things quieted down and each found a comfortable place to wait for Liv to show up for the afternoon activities.

Unknown to all of them the guys were all thinking along the same lines. The massage had done wonders for them. The rest of it they would never do again but they could possibly see a massage or two in their futures. For that alone they privately forgave Jules and a small part of them thought they were happy they had lost the bet, but they were still finding a way to get her back.

As ever Liv sparkled as she entered the room. She covertly scrutinized Team One as she did each time she was with them. They all looked so relaxed. That was very good, guess her boss was right about the spa thing. She liked the changes she had seen in the group over the past four and a half days.

When they had first arrived they were all in shambles and looked thoroughly exhausted. They all had tight lines around their eyes. Sam was the one she had observed had made the most significant change. When he had arrived he had a haunted and somewhat vacant look when observed very carefully.

Liv thought they each were extremely well versed in wearing masks to hide their true condition. She knew in their line of work that was typical. They saw things, horrible things, and had to take lethal actions that tore at their souls. To survive they all developed the skill to hide their inner feelings from others.

This breed often neglected themselves. That is why the suicide rate of officers was much higher than the general population. Liv had seen too many pay the ultimate price for their service to the public.

Her real boss had given her instructions to watch carefully and report on their condition daily. Her previous experience as summer activities director during her college years, plus her degree in psychology and expertise in team dynamics had landed her this assignment.

Normally she worked one on one with the officers at high risk. This assignment had been unorthodox. She had been surprised by the assignment when her boss had talked to her about it. Liv was only allowed to observe from afar.

They were working with another therapist. Apparently he was very interested in this team's well-being. She would be very happy to give today's report. It would delight Superintendent Plouffe to know how well they were doing.

Using her bright peppy voice she said "So everyone ready to head out for the Treetop Trekking course? It is a ways away so we will be taking the Rock Buggies. That should be fun."

Smiles lit all the faces at that announcement and all ten of them headed out for the afternoon's adventures. Ed and Wordy were glad that Shel and Sophie had decided to join in the fun this afternoon. Each put their arms around their wives and pulled them close as they walked out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 5 – After Dinner – 7:00 pm**_

Ed was comfortably sprawled out in a chair in the corner of the groups meeting and dining room. After dinner they had all dispersed into various small groups enjoying time to relax. Currently he was sitting next to Wordy but his attention was solely on Clark as he was talking animatedly with Sam about today's adventures. A smile was growing on his face.

Wordy saw and said "What ya thinking about Eddie?"

Without removing his gaze from Clark he replied "Just how nice it is to spend so much time with Clark. He is really growing up. Before long he's gonna be out of the house. I feel like I've missed out on so much. Sophie has done an amazing job raising him. That boy is growing into a remarkable young man."

He shifted position and looked at Wordy "I was incredibly proud and totally impressed with him today when he helped his mom on the treetop course. She was so afraid of that Tarzan rope section. The soft and gentle way he encouraged her hit me hard and deep here" he patted his heart.

Wordy sat up straight and turned to Ed then said seriously "You know you've had a great deal of influence on who he has become too. It's not just Sophie. You might be gone long hours. But he sees what you do, who you are, how you make a difference. He is a lot like you, protective of those he cares about. His approach might be a little different, gentler but no less effective. You are right; he is a remarkable young man."

They both settled back in the chairs and observed Clark.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 7 – Breakfast – 8:00 am**_

Greg was watching the team, he was smiling. He had not seen the team this fit for duty in such a long time. The rest, recreation and rehabilitation that had occurred was something everyone including himself had needed very badly. He could see the individual counseling sessions had been helpful for each.

It was an odd dynamic in this team. Each and everyone knew that the team would always be there to help no matter what. But each also tended to hide their pain and issues unless pushed to the breaking point. This group was notorious for pushing down their own needs in order to be there to help the others.

He silently thanked Plouffe for also recognizing that his team had hit the breaking point and then doing something significant to help. The group counseling sessions that had taken place on days one, two and three had been both very painful and heartwarming.

Greg was not sure how she did it but Dawn had gotten the team to address some root issues even he was unaware of. The first two sessions on the afternoon of day one and morning of day two had been cathartic blood lettings as the team had let out all their negative feelings, self-recriminations, guilt for actions either taken or not taken by themselves and anger at actions either taken or not taken by the others.

Some of it was from recent events but some had been festering since Sam joined the team. Then the following two sessions on the afternoon of days two and three had rebuilt and strengthened all the relationships and given them strategies to address issues in the future.

Greg lightly chuckled when he recalled that each and every one had had the same feelings about how the team reacted when they were hurt or sick. Every last one felt the others became mother hens. All liked that the others cared but sometimes it was just too much so they hid how they really felt and sometimes that put the team at risk.

They had worked through what was to be an acceptable level of 'mother hen' behavior so that each was able to acknowledge when they were not quite up to par. Dawn said it would be safer for everyone on the team if they were able to be honest about how they were feeling both mentally or physically.

The team all agreed to the terms they outlined knowing it reduced the risk to the team. The one thing they all agreed was paramount. This was a group that all placed the team's well-being above their personal desires.

Dawn helped define and set limits on that and helped them accept that each and every one was a needed part of the team including themselves. The two that had the most difficulty agreeing to the conditions were Ed and Sam. However, that was absolutely no surprise to the team.

Yesterday had been the last of the individual sessions. Dawn had intended to be here from day one to four but had an urgent issue to handle on day four and five so rescheduled the remaining sessions for day six. It had worked out well, it had allowed for the awesome paintball games.

They did their sessions when they were not scheduled to present yesterday. Greg wished he could have seen Wordy's presentation, he heard it was great. He had watched Spike's presentation.

He chuckled when he recalled that it had scared the hotel manager. The manager thought Spike was gonna blow up the building when he set off his small controlled explosion. Spike was so enthusiastic as he presented he looked like a kid in a candy shop who was told he could have all he wanted. Lou's presentation on use of less lethal options was impressive in detail.

They were all excited for today. None really liked that their actions were to be observed so closely and recorded but they were itching to get back to work. Even if it was just a training scenario.

Greg heard Spike lamenting "I should have brought Babycakes, she would have enjoyed the vacation. What if it is a bomb scenario?"

Lou and Sam were razzing him about it now. Greg laughed happy to see his team so well.

Wordy was watching Spike's antics and smiled at Sam's come back, something about taking Babycakes swimming. That had Spike launching at him and Sam putting him to the floor gently but effectively. Spike kicked out Sam's leg and he fell to the floor.

They were laughing now as they wrestled on the floor. Geez those two fought just like brothers. Their actions made him recall yesterday's presentation. Christ public speaking was not his thing. One on one and small groups were just fine but large crowds not so much. There were over forty people staring at him when he started to give his seminar on close quarters combat.

He stammered out a few sentences but then he had frozen up completely. That's when Sam came to his rescue. Sam had silently sneaked up on him from behind and attacked. Wordy had reacted out of instinct and had Sam pinned to the floor in seconds flat.

Sam had smiled up at him and whispered so only he could hear "Show, don't tell."

Wordy abandoned the slide presentation and Sam became his prop for the rest of the presentation. Sam let him toss him around and take him down hard time and time again without a mat to land on. Sam even allowed him to use a sleeper hold and demonstrate how long it actually took to make someone pass out. Sam's body was probably fifty shades of vivid color today with all the bruises he must have gotten yesterday.

Ed was watching Wordy. He smiled for two reasons. One yesterday's CQC presentation had been the best most interactive and engaging session given. The only one he saw come even close to it had been Greg and Jules negotiation presentation.

He wished he could have seen Spike's, Greg said it was hilarious. During the break between presentations after Wordy's presentation ended, Ed had overheard so many comments from the attendees that they couldn't believe some of the moves. They had really liked that it was a live practical demonstration.

They had been impressed with Wordy's power and technique, something they wouldn't have seen in a dry slide show. The spectators were also a bit awestruck by Sam too because he had taken all the hits. Some of the throws and landings looked downright painful but the Sam just got right back up.

Then again later that evening after dinner when Team One and the attendees mingled for a few hours several TLs had spoken to him about the presentation. They all told him how lucky he was to have someone so skilled in CQC on his team.

Ed thoroughly agreed but his agreement had secretly been in relation to each and every one of the team members. They were each so skilled. It's one of the things that made his team so good.

Secondly he was glad that Wordy and Spike had finally released the guilt they felt regarding the crazy woman getting free. Ed and Greg had both been glad Plouffe had ordered the therapy sessions. He was surprised to find that Lou had been harboring deep seeded guilt from the way they had treated Sam when he joined the team. He had thought everyone had moved on from that.

That group session had been very painful for everyone. Not a single one of them was left unbruised mentally and a few physically too. In that session it had come out that the group had met without Sam to review how they had treated him when he first joined.

Sam had raged about that. He was mostly pissed that they secretly snuck around instead of just being up front with him about it. That had made Ed rage at Sam saying something about the pot calling the kettle black when he called him out on his past secret relationship with Jules.

That threw Jules into a blind fury and painfully into the raging quarrel. In fact they had all done a fair share of raging during those first two sessions. It had been good to clear the air. Secrets on a team were never good. Dawn helped them put the pieces back together in the third and fourth sessions.

Jules was watching Ed and saw him smile. She was wondering what it was thinking about. She glanced at Sam and Spike what little boys they could be. Playfully hitting and tossing each other around. Anyone not a part of the team might think they were really mad at each other.

She winced internally when her mind put three of her words together 'hitting' and 'really mad'. God she felt bad when she had punched Ed full force several times in the stomach and arms in that second group session. He probably was bruised. Jules was furious and raged when Ed laid into Sam about hers and Sam relationship.

Sam had wrapped his arms tightly around her to stop her and she had kicked his shins hard several times to try to get loose. He held fast not letting her go and whispered into her ear to calm down. The others had just stared stunned as Sam accomplished what no one else could ever do; stop her full blown fury in its tracks with only a few soft words.

Jules had apologized to all for her actions in the third session. In fact they all did a round of apologies for their actions and reactions from previous sessions. She sighed it was nice the team was whole again.

Her gaze landed on Sam again. She had opened up about her feeling for Sam in her individual sessions. Dawn had told her that emotions cannot be told what to do, they are what they are and that the heart will want what it wants. But she was in control of how she acted on her feelings.

Dawn encouraged her to not to make a rushed decision either way at this point. Both were such strong pulls for her right now that it could be devastating for her to cut one or the other completely out of her life at this point. Dawn also pointed out that although not ideal, the current situation allowed her to experience both.

Jules was able to be close to Sam and to the team. Dawn said that only time would help her resolve her catch twenty-two. But for now to just relax and let it be what it is. Jules had seen the wisdom in her words and had accepted that for now they were teammates, maybe a little more like best friends, but not lovers. A best friend was okay for now. She smiled.

Lou was watching Spike and Sam wrestle and then glanced around the room. Everyone except those two seemed to be off in their own thoughts like him. A couple of things were rolling around his head.

First and foremost he was glad Spike had resolved his guilt feelings. That had been hard to deal with. Nothing he had said relieved them. It hurt to see Spike so hurt. He knew that was one of the reasons he had insisted on helping Sam with his fear.

Lou was glad to see it had strengthened the bond between them. Spike didn't have many friends. He was an open, honest and caring person but he chose his friends carefully. Their line of work was so dangerous it had always worried him that Spike didn't have more friends.

If anything ever happened to him, Spike would need someone to pick him up. Lou could see now that Sam could be that person and he breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he expected anything to happen but just in case, his best friend would have someone that would hang onto him and not let him fall.

Lou then really looked at Sam. He was such a complex man but on the surface he came off cocky. He was careful in choosing friends like Spike. But his stemmed from so much pain he had endured. He was only twenty-nine and his life contained more pain than some people experience in ninety years of living.

What amazed Lou most about Sam was he always found joy and strength to move on. His presentation on sniping was interesting but a bit heavy on the technical side. He had seen several people's eyes glass over as Sam had described the elements that needed to be factored into making a shot.

He never realized how much internal math someone had to do to ensure the shot hit the target from a mile away. Sam was dangerous with a rifle and deadly with geometry. Lou had a new found respect for Ed, Jules and Sam's abilities. He had always known they were good but not how much it took to be that good. Lou smiled.

"Okay, I give, I give. You win. Christ Sam. Let me up dude. Okay I'm sorry Babycakes is not better than a Remi. Let me up now please. Aw come on man." Spike was laughing. He was pinned to the ground for the fifth time in a row.

Sam finally rolled off Spike laughing as he released him. He was about to respond with some wisecrack when he realized Superintendent Plouffe was standing in the door watching them. Sam quickly nudged Spike and pointed at Plouffe. They scrambled off the floor both slightly embarrassed to be found rolling around like that by a superior officer, even if he wasn't in their chain of command.

Plouffe looked at the two and smiled. He thought you can never quite get the little boy out of some men and that is a good thing. He headed over to Sergeant Parker.

Plouffe's back was to all but Greg when he said "Good morning Parker, glad to see everyone so fit." He slightly inclined his head back toward Sam and Spike and gave Greg a huge grin.

Greg returned a huge grin and responded "Indeed it is. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I trust that the team is fit for duty today" Plouffe replied

"Yes Sir. When will the scenarios begin?" Greg asked.

"In about an hour and a half. We had some last minute changes in personnel. They are finishing setting up them up. I've arranged to have your gear brought over. It should be here in about thirty minutes. We have outfitted all the weapons that will be used today with rubber bullets. Both for your team and the folks acting as the subjects. Do you have any questions?"

Ed had walked up as Plouffe spoke "Yes. Communications? Will we have our normal comlinks? It is an essential part of how we operate."

Plouffe answered that it had been arranged with a high powered mobile communications setup.

Spike then asked "If it is a bomb scenario have you provided all the necessary items?" Again the answer was yes but non-committed if it would be one of those calls.

Lou inquired "Has background and profile details been set up for the subjects and potential hostages?" Yet again affirmative.

Sam finally walked over "Sniper rifles with rubber bullets will not work. The velocity of the rubber bullet would still do damage. What weapons are to be used by the snipers?"

Plouffe looked at Sam "You're right. Placed a call to General Braddock. He arranged for us to borrow the Remi's outfitted with the simulators. The ones JTF2 trains with."

There was confused looks on everyone's face but Sam's.

Ed spoke first "Never heard of that, what is it."

Sam was surprised Plouffe knew about the Remis and his dad. But that could wait so Sam responded to Ed "Basically it's a classified training tool. Can't believe the General is letting us use it."

Jules interjected "So what is it? How does it work? If I have to use it I need to know."

"It's a specially adapted Remi. Referred to as a simu-remi. It has the ability to fire real ammo but with a flip of a switch it turns into a simulated firing mode. It is used to train real world movements you cannot get on a static range. The target, I mean subject, wears a special suit with a hood. Kind of like a lightweight full wetsuit. When the gun is in simulated mode and fired at a person wearing the suit it records exactly where the person is hit. Sir, will all the subjects and potential hostages be wearing one of the suits?"

Plouffe nodded yes.

Looking at Sam "So does it behave just like a normal Remi when in simulated mode, sight, distances, wind and drop calculations?"

"Yep, I trained with one a long time ago" Sam said.

Jules replied "Niiiicccceee wish SRU had such a training tool."

Clark bounded over to his dad and eagerly asked "Dad, they said I had to get your permission. But one of the teens that was supposed to help with the scenarios got sick. They asked if I wanted to do it. Sounds like fun. Can I please?"

Ed looked at his excited boy "What does Mom say?"

"She said it was up to you. Please, it would be so cool" Clark begged.

Ed looked to Plouffe "Is it a safe scenario? I want no risk to Clark."

Plouffe responded "Things have been generally scripted. They are all actors and we have taken precautions. The scenario they want Clark for is relatively tame, but you know I can never say it has no risks, life is full of risks."

Ed hesitated, he really didn't want to expose Clark to any risk. Damn he wanted to say no so badly but Clark's eyes were pleading and so eager. He reluctantly nodded approval.

Clark hugged him hard, said "Thanks Dad" then ran off to prepare with the others.

Ed sighed thinking they grow up too damned fast.


	17. Scenario 1: Griffin Dock

**Scenario 1: Griffin Dock**

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 7 – 9:15 am**_

Team One was all geared up. When they obtained their side arms they noted that they had been tagged with red tips indicating rubber bullets. Plouffe explained for safety reasons all the guns were tagged in the same manner.

He provided them a list of the types of guns that could be in play in the scenarios. Sam had given both Ed and Jules a tutorial on the simu-remi; three had actually been provided. Jules had joked that maybe one might get lost and find it's way to SRU.

Spike and Wordy had checked all the other equipment to make sure they were set and loaded it in the rock buggies that would be used in place of the SUVs. It was a tight fit to get all their gear in those vehicles. Spike still lamented that Babycakes was not here.

Lou had tested out the communications equipment and internet connections and been introduced to Nina who would act as the dispatcher. He thought she seemed a bit ditsy, this should be interesting.

Greg had met separately with Plouffe and the observing Sergeants to go over ground rules. Plouffe told them that the observers were going to be tagged into the call via earwigs that allowed them to hear but not respond. But the Sergeants would have normal headsets.

Hearing this Greg instructed them to keep them on mute as to not distract his team. He also forewarned and pre-apologized that his team was open and honest with communication during a call and their banter and language was just a part of how they operate.

The Sergeants agreed to stay on mute and laughed about the other. Yeah their teams were like that too. Nothing new.

Plouffe also let Greg know that after each call his team was to debrief as usual but in front of the observers. When they were done with the debrief the floor would be opened for a questions and answers session where observers could asked whatever they wanted. Greg nodded but internally felt like his team was too much on display. He had two conditions before he would agree to allow the team to debrief openly.

He pulled Plouffe aside "Sir, debrief. We keep those private for a reason. It is where my team can vent and resolve issues then leave it. It's how we learn, improve and become a stronger team. Sometimes it is not pretty, can be down right ugly. It is what it is depending on what happens in a call.

Greg laid out his conditions "I don't want anything that could be used against them in any manner in the future. I will consent to the debrief sessions only if the team agrees to do them and if they are not recorded in any manner. I can see where it observing might be useful for training but if you want an honest debrief you will not record it."

Plouffe agreed to the conditions.

They were all set. They had been sitting in the room that had been assigned as the briefing room for the past fifteen minutes just waiting. Greg had informed the team of who and how they would be listening when he had returned ten minutes ago.

He told them about the debrief session and his conditions. They agreed to do the open debrief. Even though they were not particularly happy about it they could see how it might help other teams. Greg was proud of his team and their willingness to lay themselves open to help others.

Greg felt one more gentle reminder was necessary, he looked at the team "Remember boys and girl we have guests on the line with us today. But don't let that influence our normal operation. Best to treat this situations as if it was just the autoscripter. Got it?"

He got six "Copy that" in response.

Jules lifted her coffee and took a sip "Wish they would just get started already."

"What so you can use the simu-remi?" Sam asked playfully.

"You bet. Ed make it a Jules day today, please" Jules begged in a teasing tone.

"Situation dependent, Jules you know that" Ed responded with a smile. He thought she really doesn't get to sniper often since Sam joined them. Maybe, just maybe if the situation is right.

* * *

 _ **Griffin Dock Scenario – Day 7 – 9:30 am**_

Their conversation was interrupted by a weak beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

Sam thought geez what a lame alarm as the dispatcher called out "Team One Hot Call. Man with a gun, possible hostage situation at Griffin Dock."

Greg called out as the team ran to the rock buggies and headed for the dock "Nina details."

Looking at her script she read out "Witnesses report one gunman possibly holding two teenagers hostage on a boat. Sending location details to your PDAs."

Ed asked "Nina, any units on scene?"

Nina searched her script then slowly replied "Yes, um they are securing the area and ... " Nina whispered to someone while covering the mic. "Uh they have the witnesses you need to talk to."

"Any details on the subject or the hostages?" Greg asked Nina.

But she was not familiar with the team and didn't realize he was asking her. Greg was annoyed at the delay, Winnie would have responded immediately so he clarified "Nina details? Please."

"Oh sorry, um, let's see, uh …" Nina whispered to someone while covering the mic again. The team heard "Is this the info I give them?"

 _"_ Yes" someone responded.

"Greg, the gunman is Nils Kranz. One teen appears to be his daughter Elsa. The other appears to be her boyfriend Clark."

Greg bristled slightly at the use of his name on call. Heck only Eddie or Wordy called him Greg and not usually on a call.

Ed smiled, so Clark's got himself a girlfriend for this scenario he thought.

"Boss, schematics of the dock, a map of the layout sent to PDAs" Spike said as he worked the laptop as Wordy drove.

Sam was looking at the schematics Spike had sent "Nina, do we have a location of which boat dock they are on?"

After a minute or so of what could be heard of paper shuffling and whispered questions to whomever she had to ask Nina replied "Negative."

As Sam continued to review the layout of the dock from the schematics he thought man we rely so much on Winnie for things. Never really appreciated how fast she is or how well she anticipates our needs. Gotta thank her big time when we get back, maybe Timmy's coffee for a week.

"Spike what's our ETA?" Greg asked not knowing if it was in Nina's script but even if it was Spike would be faster calculating it than she was looking it up.

"On it Boss" Spike already anticipated this and was quickly pulling up the island map and calculating the distance and speed of the rock buggies. "Three to five minutes Boss."

"Samo, study the layout, need some options. See what you can come up with without knowing the exact location" Ed stated.

Part of him was a bit worried that the first call was water based. He truly hoped Sam was over his fear. Five minutes would feel like an eternity if he was still fearful but instead of asking him outright if he was okay he gave Sam a task so he could focus on the job. That's how Sam coped with past water calls.

"Copy that" Sam responded then he sighed very softly, not picked up by the comlink. He thought geez Ed would know he was already doing that. Why did he think he had to tell him to do it? Sam had already determined potential options for docks one and two and was currently working on dock three.

Jules heard the sigh and glanced sideways at Sam with concern laced words she said "Sam you okay with it being near water?"

"I'm fine. Wait no scratch that, not that fine, I mean okay Jules" Sam scrambled to correct himself.

She gave him a quick hard look that said 'better not be lying to me'.

"Really, truly. I'm alright with it. No worries" Sam gave her one of his WOW smiles.

Satisfied she smiled back. As she did so Jules thought about the fact that Sam had started using the word fine occasionally as just the word fine. She wondered at the change.

Ed piped in with stern questioning not liking hearing the word fine out of Sam's mouth "Sam you sure you are _not_ fine?"

Sam rolled his eyes and answered in an exacerbated voice "Christ Ed, I already corrected myself. Really, I'm okay with it. Remember the Wilson call? Don't believe me ask Jules, she knows."

"Okay, okay I believe ya Samo. You're not fine. No need to invoke the Jules truth test or bring up the Wilson debacle" Ed laughed.

The whole team laughed.

"Too late, I can confirm Sam is definitely _not_ fine" Jules quickly answered.

They all knew she would know. Of all of them she had the best read on Sam and the WOW smile never showed if he was lying.

Sam heard the collective relieved sighs from the team. He wondered why the normal word fine was slipping in occasionally. He thought probably because a lot of his old JTF2 habits had slipped or were starting to slip away as he moved forward with his life in a more normal environment, well as normal as SRU life gets. Sam thought overall it was a good thing.

The team arrived on scene. After a quick scan of the area Greg called out "Jules, Lou interview the witnesses. We need to understand the situation and what prompted this. Spike ..."

Spike was already at the back of his rock buggy and pulling out his flying drone so he cut in "Already on it Boss. Eyes in the sky in two minutes tops."

Three "Copy that" responses.

Spike set it up and had it in the air in less than two minutes.

Ed, Sam and Wordy had converged to examine the dock layout. Sam explained the tactical options he had determined. Wordy and Ed did the same. Between the three they had identified a few options.

"Boss tactical options limited. Depends on where they are how we proceed" Ed called out to Greg who was conversing with the person playing the senior patrol officer. Ed recognized him from last night's mingling and thought interesting using some of them as players.

"In the air now Boss, searching" Spike headed over to where Ed, Sam and Wordy were gathered so they could match the visual with the map.

Jules called out with slight humor in her voice "Boss, seems Nils is upset with Elsa and Clark. They were apparently pitching woo and preparing to make tracks together. Nils apparently was ranting at her that he did not want her to date until she was eighteen. One witness said he had seen Nils dragging her away from the soda fountain on several occasions."

The entire team thought, what the hell, pitching woo, making tracks, soda fountain but didn't interrupt Jules.

"One of the witnesses said he called her a Jezebel. But Nils thinks that Clark is a Casanova trying to take her away from her family."

Ed couldn't help it and chuckled lightly at all the old words and the role Clark was playing. His boy a Casanova. But quickly put his head back into the game.

Greg responded "Jules need you as my second today."

"Copy that Boss, on my way" Jules headed toward Sarge.

The team all knew Jules was great with young girls and teens and that might be needed in this call. As she headed toward Sarge she couldn't help to silently laugh at the what she thought was a Romeo and Juliet concocted situation. But she was a little sad she wasn't gonna get to handle the simu-remi on this call.

Lou chimed in "The other witness said he didn't want to be a stool pigeon but said Nils was packing heat. He didn't know what type of rod it was. Heading to the command buggy, to dig up info on Nils."

He had schooled himself to repeat exactly what the witness had said, but Lou wondered what was with up with all the weird words. Why didn't they use regular terms in this scenario?

"Got em. They are on the only boat at the end of dock four" Spike called out.

Ed and Sam quickly scanned the dock layout.

Sam knew he was the likely choice for Sierra now so scanned the area quickly calculating positions and angles. Pointing to dock four on the map he said "Ed, not many options for Sierra shot from that location. It would be a tricky shot given the high wind today and the angles."

Looking at the layout again and back to the horizon Sam added "I might be able to find a solution from this location."

"Find your perch" Ed agreed.

Sam ran to the back of his and Jules' buggie and grabbed the simu-remi and slung it over his shoulder, then his kit and the grappling hook. He would be climbing to his location.

"Wordy, shields, let's go" Ed said and Wordy grabbed the equipment.

They headed to dock four and Spike followed still maneuvering the flying drone. Greg and Jules met them at the entrance.

The four of them all looked at the display and somehow all managed not to laugh out loud but shared an amused look. It was funny. The three on the boat were waiting for their cue to act out their parts but for now they were just sitting and chatting. Clark and the girl were sipping what appeared to be hot chocolate and laughing at something the man had said.

They were all wearing a bright orange full body suit over their normal clothes. Sam had been right it looked like a wetsuit but the three also looked like big orange popsicles.

Ed was happy to note that they all were wearing personal flotation devices. Warren's class had been great and one of the things he made abundantly clear was PFDs were no laughing matter. They should always be worn when on a smaller watercraft.

Greg finally managed for his neutral voice "Good Spike, we need to keep eyes on them. Let me know if the situation changes."

Spike smirked at Sarge's serious words in light of the image on the screen but said "Copy."

Several minutes later "Boss, Nils just got a phone call. Oh wait, uh" Spike laughed, he couldn't help himself.

The phone call must have been the cue to act because all the demeanor changed and the fake looks of terror on the teen's faces was hilarious.

"Um I mean, the subject is pointing a gun at the kids. He is ordering Clark to untie the lines." Without realizing it Spike said out loud "Crap, that's not funny, no one better have to go for a swim today."

Hearing Spike, Ed turned to Wordy "We need to arrange for a zodiac, have it on standby."

"On it" Wordy responded and quickly headed back up the dock to make arrangements.

Sam had reached the location. It was a crane-like rigging that extended way out into the lake. It was probably used to move supplies from boats too large for the dock.

He was throwing the grappling hook when he heard Spike's comment about untying the boat and swimming. Sam laughed as he responded "Glad I'm Sierra One today. No swimming for me. Gonna have to find someone else this time Ed."

His throw was just a bit short and his attention was on the comment not the hook when the hook loudly clanked to the ground next to him. "Damn that was close" Sam said aloud and then silently thought that could've been bad. Just a few inches to the left and that would have been my head. Better get focused now before you kill yourself Braddock.

Greg hearing the loud metal clank and Sam's comment asked "Sam, what was that?"

"Nothin Boss, just the hook had a mind of its own" Sam responded.

"Right, so a little more focus team. Might be a training scenario but let's treat it real" Greg lightly admonished the team.

Six "Copy that" sounded off.

Sam wondered, how the hell does the Boss always know. Sam threw the hook again. It caught this time and Sam pulled the rope until it was secure and snug. He started climbing the rope. He easily made it to the top without even breaking a sweat, when he got there he silently mouthed 'thanks Jeff'.

It was a small thing he did whenever he needed to climb for the job. Without Jeff's help he wouldn't have made it back to the job. His cousin was a great Drill Sergeant. Special Ops training was lucky to have Jeff, Sam thought.

He steadied himself on the narrow rigging that extended out over the dock and slowly made his way out over the water toward the end. Sam was glad heights were never an issue for him. With the high winds and swaying of the rigging it was difficult to keep his balance. He was carefully moving forward as he thought if he was lucky he could find the correct angle. Might require some risk to position himself though.

The rest of the team had reached the end of the dock and Boss had engaged Nils in negotiations over the phone, channeled through their head sets.

Sam had to mute his mic. He couldn't contain his laughter over the absurdity of the dialog the man was saying. Damn this was too funny, lots of really old terminology like from the 1930s and 1940s. Sounded like a script from an old B movie. He had to give it to Sarge and the others for maintaining themselves.

He was glad he was off by himself and could mute his mic. He probably wasn't being filmed either. His location would make that difficult.

Sam made it to the very end and strapped himself in hooking the tether line to a crossbar. He looked down at the water. He was glad it held no power over him now. He could do his job better now. He hooked his leg around a vertical beam to steady himself in the wind.

He raised the simu-remi and supported it on a thin horizontal beam. He looked through the scope and unmuted his mic "Sierra One in position. I have a solution. Not great, if he moves too much I lose it."

Ed looked in the direction of Sam's location, damn that looks risky. He hadn't realized Sam meant on the crane over the water when he pointed in that direction. He trained the binoculars on him. Just what the hell was he doing standing on one foot with the other wrapped around a beam.

Then Ed saw Sam had tethered himself. Good boy. Although he didn't like the risky location and would have never chosen it for Sam, he trusted Sam to know the best location for a sniper perch. So he just responded "Copy that, hold."

"Holding" Sam responded.

Hilarious negotiations went on for some time. The wind had picked up significantly and Sam was getting a bit cold. He pulled a sealed warming pack from his right pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. He held it in his right hand for a few minutes then shoved it in his pocket.

Sam wished he could warm his left hand. But taking it from the ready position near the trigger was not acceptable to him. He needed to be ready. Shadows of an old call filtered in and out of his mind. Focus he reminded himself.

Wordy had just told Ed the zodiac boat was on its way and would be here in about five minutes.

Sam thought good because the boat had drifted way too far from the dock for comfort. Sam could see the man was really getting into his role as an upset father of a Jezebel. He glanced at the team on the dock.

He could see Spike operating the drone. Good they could see what he saw the wind was rapidly pushing the boat further out into the water and much closer to him. Returning his gaze to the scope he thought damn and said "No joy, no joy. Boat moved to far, need to change positions."

"Copy that. Go slow and careful. I'm ordering you, absolutely no swimming today Samo" Ed responded concerned about Sam's position over the water. One small misstep and he could end up in the lake. That would not be good.

"Copy that" Sam smirked at Ed's words. Damn he's funny, like hell I'm going into that water today. Too damned cold.

Sam carefully unhitched his leg and lowered the simu-remi. He grabbed the warming pack and held it in his left hand feeling the numbness ebb away. His leg muscles were cramping a bit from the cold so he took a few moments to stretch as he looked about trying to determine an appropriate position that would give him the angle he needed.

He had finally decided what he could do. Ed would likely yell at him for the risk. But there was no other Sierra option and he would be sure to be tethered.

So it wouldn't be unacceptable risk. That might pacify him. Probably not but it's how he would justify his actions. Sam put the warming pack away and rubbed his hands briskly together for a moment glad the feeling had returned to the left one.

On the dock the others shot Ed a look at his words. Ed cocked his head at them and gave them the 'what?' look. But before he could speak Lou chimed in over the headset with humor barely contained "Boss, got background info on Nils."

"What did you find?" Greg responded wondering if he was going to be able to contain himself based on Lou's tone.

Negotiations had been so odd with all the old terms like copper, packing heat, rod, stool pigeon, soda fountain, Jezebel and Casanova. Greg felt he was in a bad 1930's movie. God he hoped not all the scenarios were like this.

His team was doing well keeping their laughter to a minimum but it was so hard. Greg could only imagine what the others listening must be thinking about the team. Debrief was sure to bring up tons of questions from the observers.

"Seems Nils runs a brothel. Elsa is actually not his daughter but one of his dames. The boyfriend, that would be Clark, met her at a soda fountain often" Lou was again amused at the old terminology but it was what it said.

He thought teens met at Timmy's not soda fountains today. "Anyways, the sodajerk that runs the joint overheard them. Clark and Elsa had hatched a plan to get her out, to save her from a life of …" Geez who wrote this crap, must be a plot from an old B movie?

Lou could no longer hold it in as he laughed out "Save her from a life of a fallen woman." Lou heard snickers. Good he wasn't the only one not able to contain himself.

Sam snickered along with everyone else on that one. Wow, just wow he thought sodajerk and life as a fallen woman. He had just gripped the rigging ready to swing himself down to hang from underneath. It was the only position that would allow the right angle when he heard the splash.

He stopped and looked down and saw that Clark and the girl were in the water. All laughter fled and seriousness flooded every pore "How the hell did that happen?" Sam yelled out. He had no idea how but he needed to react and quickly.

Spike was having a hell of a time keeping the drone in position. The wind kept knocking it off course and he would lose visual on the boat for a few seconds as he adjusted the location. He had just lost visual again due to a surge of wind when he heard the splash followed closely by Sam's words over the comlink.

The boat was too far from the the team on the dock and none of them had seen what happened except maybe Spike. They all looked to Spike for an answer for the splash and Sam's question.

Spike ignored Sam's question it didn't matter how at the moment "Nina, we need EMS and the zodiac now. The two teens are in the water." Damn he realized that Nina couldn't help with any of that. There was no EMS on the island.

Ed's head snapped up his voice full of rage "Clark's in the water?"

Spike nodded trying to position the drone over the kids.

Ed was rapidly thinking. How do I get to my boy and the girl? He was frustrated no other boat was immediately available for use. In his fury he paced back and forth on the dock and yelled "ETA on the zodiac."

While all hell was breaking loose on the dock and Greg got them ordered Sam could see the girl was flailing about, clearly panicked. Clark seemed stunned by the cold water but was doing exactly what Warren had taught in their cold water survival course and had assumed the Heat Escape Lessening Posture also called the HELP position. Good boy.

Sam was glad they had a PFD on but the girl needed assistance now. In her panicked state she was moving too much and she would lose body heat too quickly. Sam immediately hung the simu-remi on piece of rigging, stripped his vest off, removed his side arm, knee pads and kicked his boots off as quickly as he could.

Just before he ripped his comlink off Sam called out "Going swimming."

Sam dove into the water.

Ed yelled at Sam but Sam did not hear it "God damn it Sam! You better not die on me or I'll kill you. I promise."

But inside he was so thankful help was on the way to his son. Sam would save Clark and the girl. Ed did not like feeling powerless to save his son.

Knowing how cold the water would be and the need not to breath any in Sam took a deep breath and held it just before he hit the water. He surfaced a moment later and located the teens. It was a fair distance to swim but his strong, smooth free style strokes got him to the girl and Clark quickly. Sam realized in his non-panic state he was able to implement his special ops cold weather training to help him deal with the cold water and maintained his calm.

Sam saw that the boat had floated too far away from the teens to swim. It must be caught in some current he thought. They all would lose too much body heat if they tried to swim for it.

First he needed to calm the girl. Sam saw that the man had thrown the unattached float ring but neither teen had seen it in their shocked state. Sam swam for the float then back to the girl. He made sure the girl grabbed the float instead of him. In her panic she could easily push him under since he didn't have a PFD.

"Elsa, you need to calm down. Help is coming. Stop moving, save your body heat" Sam instructed.

Sam was glad the girl was calming now that she had something to cling to. He said "That's good. I'll be right back. Gotta check on Clark."

Elsa nodded.

Sam swam the short distance to Clark and said "Okay buddy, you're doing well. Glad you remembered your training. Let me do all the work, you stay in the HELP position. Got it?"

Clark nodded yes.

Now that the girl was mostly calmed, Sam pulled Clark the short distance over to the girl. He then pulled both teens very close to him into the huddle position to lessen the loss of body heat. Sam said calmly and reassuringly but with a shiver in his voice "Hang on kids, help is on the way."

Two frightened and cold teens nodded and hung onto Sam for dear life. Sam scanned the horizon thinking, get here now Ed.

To distract the frightened girl a bit from their situation Sam asked "So Elsa, is that your real name or just the name they gave you for the scenario?"

Elsa nodded and her teeth chattered as she said "Elsa is my real name. Elsa Tenorio."

Sam said "I'm Sam. You are going to be okay. I've got you."

Elsa looked at those blue eyes and felt a sense of safety as she calmed down more. She always felt safe around blue eyed, blonde men. It probably had to do with the men that saved her when she was eight years old and on vacation in Makhachkala, Russia with her family. That had been so scary but the people that rescued her from that bad place were so nice, especially the woman with long blonde hair and the guys with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Elsa pushed that terrible memory from her mind and clung onto the floating ring.

While Sam was swimming to the teens the team was in action on the dock. Greg had given orders to all and they were moving to execute. Spike kept the drone overhead so he could relay information on the conditions to the team. Jules ran at a dead heat to get the emergency blankets from the buggies. Lou was on his way to determine what medical assistance was available given there was no EMS on the island. Ed and Wordy were getting into the zodiac that had just arrived. Greg was contacting the mainland police department to arrange for air-evac if needed.

Plouffe had located Sophie and Shel in the crowd and quickly moved them to a sheltered location away from the others. They were clearly distressed. The other officer observers went into action too.

Two stepped forward when Lou inquired if anyone had medical training. Five were sent off in search of medical supplies. Another three were off to find more blankets. A group of three commandeered a larger boat from dock one.

One of them hotwired it, a skill he had acquired in his ill spent youth, and they were now headed off in the direction of the three in the water. Two were sent to secure Sam's perch location knowing weapons were left there. The remaining officers moved all the normal Wanderlust Lodge guests and locals who had come to watch back to a safe distance.

Jules had been so fast she had gotten back to the dock with the blankets a second before Ed and Wordy sped off. She had tossed them to Ed and he deftly caught them. The larger craft realized the zodiac would reach the teens first so redirected themselves to assist the 'Nils' character in the other boat. He was clearly distraught and didn't know how to operate the boat.

The zodiac reached the group in the water. Ed and Wordy pulled the girl in first. Then Clark was hauled into the boat. Lastly they pulled Sam out of the water. Everyone had reacted so quickly the teens were in the water for less than eight minutes and Sam about six minutes.

All were shivering. Wordy and Ed carefully positioned the teens on the bottom of the boat trying to limit wind exposure. Sam sat on one side at the front giving the others room to work on the teens.

Ed and Wordy were gently removing the teens orange suits and wet clothing. Warren had said it was important to get dry as soon as possible. So all clothing except the essential needed for modesty were removed.

As Ed worked on Clark he glanced back at Sam "Get yours off now! That's an order."

Sam obeyed and started to work at his shirt buttons. His hands were numb, it was slow going.

Wordy finished helping the girl and had wrapped her tightly in a blanket with it over her head. He return to the rear of the boat and got them moving for the dock. Ed finished ensconcing Clark in a blanket in the same manner and positioning him to limit wind exposure.

Ed saw Sam sitting on the side of the zodiac clumsily trying to undo the buttons of his shirt. Sam was shivering so hard he had only managed to undo three buttons in the entire time. Ed gently moved Sam's slow moving hands out of the way and quickly helped Sam to remove his uniform shirt as he said angrily "You didn't follow orders, I clearly remember saying no swimming today."

Sam just smiled. He knew the real reason behind the anger. Ed was worried about all of them.

Ed realized Sam wasn't protected from the wind. He shifted positions so he was at the front of the boat to block as much wind as possible from Sam. Clark and the girl were silently watching from the floor of the boat as Ed helped Sam. Clark was thinking Sam, Wordy and his dad had just saved their lives.

As Ed helped Sam gently slip his t-shirt over his head the girl gasped loudly and Clark croaked out in a shaky voice "What the heck happened to you Sam?"

Wordy flicked a glance at Sam and thought yep fifty shades of vivid colors. Man, Sam surely did bruise terribly.

Sam ignored Clark's question because he was too cold to answer. He would tell him later or his dad could. Ed reached out to help Sam with his belt buckle when Sam jerked away very quickly and a worried look crossed his face.

Both Wordy and Ed saw the reaction.

Wordy instantly thought that god damned psycho bitch.

Ed instantly thought oh god, shit I shouldn't have done that, that bitch screwed with his head of course he would pull away. He swiftly said "Sorry Samo, didn't think."

Sam shook his head at Ed and shivered out "Not that" knowing what Ed thought his reaction was about.

Ed gave him a questioning look.

Through chattering teeth Sam got out "Can't. Not here, not now. Okay til later."

Seeing the questioning look in Ed's expression, Sam inclined his head toward the girl and Clark as he stared at Ed trying to get him to understand without saying anything. The confused look remained. Damn, Sam was going to have to say why.

Sam leaned forward close to Ed and shakily whispered "Went commando today."

Ed burst out laughing.

Sam glared at him.

Ed then quickly wrapped the blanket tightly around Sam's head and shoulders and said "Got it. Later."

Wordy looked at them both wondering what Sam had said. It was too quiet to be picked up by the comlink.

Ed just shook his head.

When they arrived at the dock Jules and Greg immediately took Elsa.

As Elsa was being lifted out Ed whispered to Wordy. A smile crossed Wordy's face and he nodded.

Ed and Lou helped Clark out of the boat.

Spike and Wordy helped Sam out and onto the dock. Wordy steadied Sam as Sam took tentative small steps on his shaking legs.

They were all ushered into the small, warm dock store. The two officers with medical training went directly to Elsa and Clark and began assessing their conditions.

Sam scanned the small store. There was a back room. He grabbed a second blanket he could use to wrap around his waist. He needed to get these cold wet pants off quickly now. Sam rose from the box he was sitting on and headed in that direction dripping water as he walked.

Spike blocked Sam's path "Just where do you think you're going? You need to be checked out. No ifs, ands or buts about it buddy."

Sam was about to answer when Wordy tossed him a pair of sweat pants "Those ought to do for now, Sam."

Blushing as he caught the sweat pants, Sam lowered his head. Dammit, Ed told Wordy he was going commando today. Embarrassing.

Spike looked down at Sam's dripping wet pants. He got angry and turned on Wordy shouting "Why the hell didn't you make him take those off in the boat? You know what Warren said about getting wet clothes off quickly. What the hell were you and Ed thinking? Did you forget the training so quickly?"

Sam had walked away during the rant thinking crap he was never, ever gonna live this one down. They would razz him forever over this. Sam just really, really wished they would let this one drop though.

As Spike's rant ended Wordy smiled wickedly and silently mouthed 'commando'.

Spike's eyes widened in understanding, all anger immediately dropping away. "No way, Christ. Wow that'd be embarrassing. Oh so many things come to mind. He's never gonna forget this one" Spike said as a huge impish smile crossed his face.

Then Spike and Wordy cackled mischievously. Jules and Lou were drawn by their devilish laughter. Something funny had definitely happened so they joined them.

Jules asked "What's so funny guys?"

Spike and Wordy exchanged glances and snickered again. Spike told them. All four hooted at the hilarity of the situation.

Jules finally settled down and said "Geez there are so many ways I can think of razzing him about this."

The guys nodded, each with spirited thoughts of their own that ran along the lines of this is too funny, they were gonna never let Sam forget this one, let the teasing begin.


	18. Burn Them & Griffin Dock Debrief

**Burn Them & Griffin Dock Debrief**

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 7 – 11:30 – Lunch Break**_

Most of the team and all the observers had converged in the meeting room for a lunch break and after they would do the Griffin Dock debrief. Thankfully other than a cold dip in the lake all three were alright. The simu-remi special suits had insulating properties that had helped keep the teens warmer than if they were in street clothes only.

Sam had been in the water a shorter time and drew on his cold weather training to help him manage the effects of the cold water. Another plus was the water temperature was a bit warmer by the dock, about fifty degrees instead of the near thirty-eight degrees in the middle of the lake.

Sophie and Shel had hovered over Clark once they got him to the hotel room. They insisted that he go right to bed and stay there. Seeing Clark felt smoothed Ed had stepped in and said Clark was needed for debrief. It was partly true. Ed could justify it to Sophie that Clark needed to report on how they ended up in the water.

But mostly it was based on what Sam had told him about how Clark had behaved. Sam had said he was level headed, mature and handled the situation appropriately. Ed wanted to reward that behavior.

Sophie could coddle him later tonight. Clark had looked at him with great relief and whispered thanks dad as the two had left the hotel room together headed for the meeting room. Shel and Sophie stayed in the room not wanting anything to do with the debriefing. They ordered room service for lunch.

Sam had changed into a fresh dry uniform. He donned the gear that had been retrieved from the crane for him. Well almost all of it. His sock covered feet were still unbooted and being toasted by the fire he was currently seated next to.

The team had stayed within the accepted level of mother hen behavior. Sam had accepted their insistence to stay by the fire and covered in a blanket drinking coffee until the debriefing started. Jules was off getting him a plate of food.

Sam was surprised the razzing had not started yet. Maybe they would give him a little reprieve. Sam really hoped they would. He needed some time to square away his mind. Certain thoughts had been unleashed and needed to be put away again.

Then he realized he would get no reprieve. No this was like fresh meat to a tiger. Not to be ignored by the team. Sam just hoped he could handle it.

Jules approached with his plate. Sam adjusted in the chair letting the blanket drop to uncover his arms and took the offered fresh cup of coffee and plate of food. He placed the plate on the table beside him and took a sip of coffee.

"Hey soldier, warm enough?" Jules said softly.

Sam liked it when she called him soldier. There was just a certain inflection to it that made him feel warm.

"Yeah, gettin there. Thanks for the sandwich." He breathed a small sigh of relief no teasing. He set the cup down and lifted the sandwich without really looking at it and took a bite.

What the hell? He looked down at the sandwich. He heard Jules start to giggle as he took the top piece of bread off. It was only bread, nothing inside.

"Thought you might want a commando sandwich" she was snickering now.

Sam groaned. Yep, it had started. Nope he wasn't ready to deal with it.

"Thanks Jules, just thanks" Sam said sarcastically as he rose to walk away but stopped when Jules spoke.

"Sam, I thought you gave up commando on the job a long time ago" Jules said remembering the conversation they had about his first SIU interview.

"I did. It was just ... Aw hell never mind" Sam walked away irritated.

Jules saw she had touched a nerve. She caught up to him "Sam, talk to me."

Sam stopped and looked at her. Really looked. Dammit he saw the concern in her eyes. "It's nothing" he said and started to turn away again.

She grabbed his arm and held him "It's not nothing. Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." She saw apprehension. "Sam?"

"I can't, not here" Sam said quietly. He allowed her to pull him from the room and down the hall to a small, empty, fairly darkened conference room.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 7 – 11:30 – Small** **Conference Room**_

"So?" she said softly after the door to the conference room closed.

Looking a bit lost Sam said "I couldn't, then after, I didn't, but then I did."

Wow, okay something is really bothering him Jules thought. Sam can't even speak in complete sentences. Jules pulled him to the floor to sit with her. "Start again. Full sentences this time."

"I don't think. Worked a lot. But things. It just." Sam was feeling the anger rise. "Things just bring it back at the wrong time."

Jules thought finally he got a full sentence out. She remained silent waiting for him to continue. She now had an idea what it was about but she would wait for him to open up.

The pressure of the silence got to him and he blurted out angrily "Dammit I didn't pack right. My mind wasn't in it. I was focused on my fear of water, my bad mood. Just haphazardly threw some clothes in my bag. I didn't think." He blew out a strong long breath so very angry.

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists wanting badly to hit something hard. Anger seething from every inch of him he growled out loudly "God dammit Jules she fucked with my head. I just couldn't put them on this morning. They were my last clean pair. They were the ones I was wearing that day. Threw them in the trash. Wanted to burn them."

He stood and furiously stalked back and forth to the concrete wall several times fists and jaw firmly clenched. Trying very hard to control his rage he bit out in a clipped tone "Went. Commando. Instead."

Sam stopped a few inches from the concrete wall facing it, breathing heavily, then with fury in his voice "Then Ed tried to help get my wet pants off. At first it didn't cross my mind. I was only thinking I had nothing on under and it wouldn't be appropriate with the kids there. But GOD DAMN IT ED APOLOGIZED and I KNEW what he was thinking. Then it hit me, made me think about it ALL OVER AGAIN!"

He slammed his fists into the wall full force several times. Jules jumped up and grabbed the loop on the back of his vest and yanked him away from the wall. Not wanting him to break his hands.

Fury released and spent on the wall Sam stood looking down at his bloodied knuckles in a tired voice he asked "Jules will this rage and sick gut feeling ever go away?"

Sam had asked not expecting any real answer. It was rhetorical. How could she answer? Jules had no idea what he was feeling. No idea. A single tear fell from his eye as he lifted his head and looked to Jules.

Jules reached up and wiped it away "Yes, it does eventually. What happened will always be a part of your life story. But you can put it away. The rage and retching feelings do go away, I promise."

Sam stared at her and said softly "Jules, how can you promise me? You can't know for sure. I just" he stopped seeing something shift in her eyes.

"I was sixteen" Jules said very quietly.

Sam sucked in a breath. No, no, god not Jules. But he stayed silent.

Jules's voice was soft and low as she shared "I was on my way home from band practice late one night. I was almost home when someone jumped me from behind and dragged me into the bushes. It happened so fast and was over very quickly. I stayed in the bushes for hours."

"When I got home my dad laid into me for being late for curfew. He was so angry at me I just couldn't tell him what happened. I've told no one ever but you and Sarge. And I only told the Boss in a moment of weakness after a girl I was trying to talk down jumped to her death because she was assaulted."

Looking into Sam's eyes Jules said "I'm telling you because you need to know you get past it. Might take time but you get past it."

Jules pulled him into a hug. They held each other for a while. Jules finally pulled away and led him to a chair and pushed him down into it. "Stay right here I'll be right back."

Sam stayed. Jules was gone for only a few minutes. She had a first aid kit. Jules placed it on the table. She then inspected his hands to see if had broken any bones.

Thankfully he had not. Sam had just made them a bloody mess. Jules cleaned the blood off his knuckles. Same tore the skin pretty badly on all knuckles on the right hand. So she applied antibiotic ointment and wrapped it in gauze and tied it off.

Sam's left hand wasn't as bad. He would still be able to handle his gun without much pain. It only had one gash that Jules applied ointment to and placed a small bandage over. Neither said anything as she worked. Jules closed the kit when she was done.

Then Jules stood and gently took his left hand and pulled him up without saying a word and guided him from the room. She led him to the second floor to his room "Open it."

He did. She hauled him inside. Reached in her pocket and withdrew a small paper sack. She looked in the trash and shoved the boxers in the bag. She took his left hand again and led him from the room, down the stairs and to the main kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 7 – 11:30 – Kitchen**_

In the far corner of the kitchen was a lit wood fire place. Jules placed the bag into Sam's hands and pushed him gently forward to the fireplace "Burn them."

Sam threw the bag in the fireplace and watched it catch fire. Jules stood next to him holding his hand as he watched it burn completely away.

When only ashes remained Sam turned to Jules.

Jules turned to Sam.

He leaned close to her face breathing in her scent. Sam rested his forehead on hers and whispered "Thank you" then captured her lips in a single gentle kiss before stepping back.

Their eyes met. They both realized the connection was still there. But both also realized in that instant that for now they had to be teammates, colleagues, best friends. Neither knew where it might eventually lead but for now it was what it was and they would always be there to help one another no matter what.

Jules and Sam walked side by side to return to the meeting room.

* * *

 _ **Wanderlust Lodge – Day 7 – 12:30 pm – Griffin Dock Debrief Session**_

Greg was wondering where Sam and Jules were. They were ready to get started with debriefing. The door opened and the two walked in. Jules headed to the team and Sam to the fireplace.

He was about to call Sam over but noticed his boots were missing. He watched as Sam started to put his boots on. Then he noticed the gauze wrapped hand and wondered what happened. Jules sidled up to him and turned her back on Sam facing only him very closely.

Jules looked Greg in the eye her face extremely serious and whispered "Absolutely no teasing is to be allowed from anyone on the commando thing."

Greg nodded but gave her a questioning look. She just sighed and shook her head. He nodded firmly; he didn't need to know the details. Greg quickly whispered the command to the rest of the team before Sam headed toward them. All agreed without needing any details. If Jules said it was important that was enough.

Sam made a quick pit stop at the buffet and filled a plate heaping full before joining the group at the debriefing table. As he sat at the table the guys noticed Sam was more subdued and of course they saw the bandaged hands. But they refrained from commenting. Sam was probably too embarrassed by the commando thing. Too bad he used a wall instead of a bag. His hands would hurt for a while.

The team was outfitted with mics to the room's PA system so the entire room could hear what they said but the session was not recorded in any manner. They started debrief awkwardly and stilted knowing that they were being observed. They were being overly nice to one another and it was fairly tame.

But as they progressed the fact that they were being watched faded to the background as normal habits started to emerge. Greg started down the path that the team was not focused and if it had been a real call it would have been unacceptable. Lou and Jules had huffed back that the stupid terminology had distracted them and knocked them off their game.

However, there were no real issues until they got to the teens ending up in the water. They all had been discussing the point of why or how it escalated and what could have caused the kids to go into the water for some time. It was starting to get heated. Ed had just accused Spike of not watching closely enough and alerting the team.

Spike was taken aback by Ed's comment and he retorted "They were in the boat one minute then the next they were in the water. The drone was pushed away by the wind just before the kids went into the water. I couldn't see what happened."

Ed wasn't mollified and switched his target to Sam and said in an accusatory voice "Sam you were Sierra One. Why didn't you say something was escalating?"

Sam was paying attention but hadn't said much at all during the debriefing. He preferred to stay out of the fray because he didn't have a good enough handle on his emotions yet. What Jules had done had helped a lot but his anger was still surging just below the surface.

When Ed spoke Sam looked sharply at him. He didn't like the accusatory tone and words and he responded defensively with a little heat "Nothing was escalating as far as I could tell. I didn't see anything the boat had moved."

Pointing to the transcript to bolster his defense Sam read " _Braddock: No joy, no joy. Boat moved to far, need to change positions. Lane: Copy that. Go slow and careful. I'm ordering you, absolutely no swimming today Samo. Braddock: Copy that._ I was moving positions I didn't see anything."

Ed reacted to Sam's loud response by rolling the video of the call to that point. Sam hadn't realized they had taped him too. It showed him warming his hands, stretching his legs looking about and rubbing his hands briskly. Without knowing he was mentally calculating a position it just looked like he was lollygagging about.

Referring to the video, Ed said with more heat and a raised voice "Just what the hell were you doing? It took you too long to move. You should have moved positions faster. If you hadn't been lazing about you would have seen. Observing the call is part of your job as Sierra One."

"Ed that's …" Wordy tried to interject at the unfair statement but Sam cut him off.

His emotions still raw and on edge Sam stood up and responded with more heat bordering on shouting "Didn't you just listen? You told me to go slow and careful. Yeah it took me a bit to determine a new position. You try to be up there hanging by a wire and trying to calculate all the angles. Told you it would be a tricky solution."

Sam scanned the transcript again and poked at it several times " _Braddock: Ed, not many options for Sierra shot from that location. It would be a tricky shot given the high wind today and the angles._ Hell the position I was moving to get into would have had you flaying my ass for taking unacceptable risks."

He continued and his voice raised more "But I was gonna do it anyways because it was the only position that would provide a solution that protected the hostages and the team. _THAT_ is my primary job, my priority as Sierra One. But then the kids ended up in the water and saving them became my priority."

Ed's simmering anger exploded unjustly and illogically at Sam as he stood and yelled "I ordered you not to go in the water today. Braddock you disobeyed a direct order."

Greg rubbed his hands over his head. Eddie was doing it again; angry at himself and lashing out until he realized what he was actually angry at. Sam was Ed's perfect foil. This was a well-worn dance with these two.

He had talked with Sam about it before concerned Sam felt singled out by Ed. Sam had told him not to worry, that he knew that Ed never meant it and that Ed just needed to vent his anger. Greg considered stopping the debriefing because of it, but Plouffe had wanted an honest debrief.

Christ that was what they were getting. Greg looked around at the observers. He saw the stunned looks on some but mostly he also saw looks that read 'nothing unusual about this'. So Greg did not stop the debriefing.

Sam stared hard at Ed a small part of him recognized that Ed was just lashing out needing to vent and he was trying to remain calm. But his own anger had been tapped again by Ed's attack and he couldn't take any of Ed's shit today.

He couldn't stop himself as he got into Ed's face and raged even louder than Ed "It was a dumbass order. You want that I should have minded your order and just let your son to drown. I can tell you from personal experience that drowning just ain't no fucking fun!"

Sam's words punched harder than any physical hit could have and knocked all the air out of Ed's rage. He collapsed into a chair as he realized that it wasn't the team, Spike or Sam he was angry at. He was angry at himself for putting his son at risk. He was angry because Sam had to risk his own life to save his son.

All heat sapped out of him he softly said "Dammit Samo, I'm sorry."

It was the wrong thing for Ed to say given Sam's current state and previous trigger on his memories. Sam lost it and bellowed "DON'T YOU FUCKING APOLOGIZE" as he slammed his right fist into the concrete wall behind him then stormed from the room.

The guys on the team were stunned by his words and actions. Jules hesitated not sure if she should go after him or not. She stayed as she realized Sam needed a moment to cool down. All the observers sat in shocked silence by what they had just witnessed. Sam's reaction to an apology made no sense.

Greg recovered the fastest "We are taking a short break." He turned off the PA system and turned to Wordy "Wordy."

It was all Greg needed to say Wordy would know what to do, how to calm Sam. Then Greg turned to Ed. Seeing the stunned look on Ed's face he realized Ed wasn't ready to talk just yet so he sat down. He saw Lou was working to calm Spike down and keep him from running after Sam. Greg rubbed his hands over his head and face calming himself.

His name was all Greg had to say before Wordy said "On it Boss." He slowly got out of his chair and headed out of the room. Wordy knew where to go, where Sam would always go. He didn't bother to hurry. Slowly walking to give Sam time to process his thoughts and recompose.

Wordy did wonder at the trigger and Sam's words. Why didn't Sam want Ed to apologize? As he walked he put two and two together. His flinch from Ed in the boat, Jules warning not to tease about commando and his bandaged hands. Something was up then dawning understanding hit, shit, psycho bitch.

He knew it would take Sam time to process all that happened to him. Christ it had only been a few weeks since the incident. Wordy thought it was probably like with Shel. There were times that certain things still triggered her fear.

It broke his heart when he saw the fear enter her eyes. He sometimes wished given half a chance he could kill her first husband. Wordy chided himself, two damned years it took him to realize that she was being abused by her first husband. He stewed a bit in those thoughts as he went to go find Sam.

Plouffe was in the back of the room. The scenario was designed to throw them off their game, not the kids going into the water that was a terrible surprise. But he wondered if he had gone too far. That team had worked so hard to pull it back together.

He liked how they were trying to figure out what happened. But the angry outbursts just now upset him. Did he just destroy what he tried so hard to rebuild? He turned to Liv "Have I destroyed what I was trying to help rebuild?"

Liv smiled at him "No need to worry, it is actually a healthy dynamic. The raging is a bit much. But I can see from their personalities that it is understandable. You have some very strong alpha males on this team. I can see that the team operates in a manner that allows the alphas to process the emotions openly. Their body language and the way they reacted to Sam's outburst makes me believe it is an often used tactic between Ed and Sam. If it was bad or out of the ordinary someone would have run after him. Wordy only sauntered out. I wouldn't worry. Give them a few minutes to regroup."

Ed stirred and looked to Jules "What did I just do?"

Jules shook her head "He'll be okay. Just needs to calm down a bit. Are you okay?"

Ed nodded then turned to Spike "Buddy, I'm sorry."

Spike nodded and patted Ed's shoulder. They were good. The team settled to wait for Wordy and Sam to return.

Wordy found Sam exactly where he expected to, the roof of the hotel. Sam was standing with his face to the brisk wind. His body language indicated he had mostly calmed down. Wordy walked up and stood next to him.

He glanced down at Sam's right hand. The gauze was bloodied. Sam must have reopened the cuts. Wordy waited for Sam to speak.

It didn't take long before Sam said "I know Ed didn't mean it. Just things today set some things off in my head. I over reacted." He turned to Wordy "So how bad did I screw up in there?"

"You didn't. Let's just get that hand cleaned up a bit and get back" Wordy responded.

Sam nodded and they headed back down.

Once the team was all back at the table Greg turned the PA system back on and looked to the team. "It is abundantly clear that none of us was able to see what caused the kids to end up in the water. Perhaps we should ask Clark what happened."

They all looked to Clark who was sitting in the first row for the observers. "Clark can you tell us what happened?"

Clark looked timid to be called out. The raging wasn't what he was used to with his dad's team he was a bit scared to say anything.

Ed saw the look on his son's face. So he rose and went to him. He knelt down next to Clark and quietly said "Sorry buddy. That happens sometimes. It doesn't mean anything. It's how we let our frustrations out when something doesn't go the way we want and someone we care about gets hurt. In this case it was you and Sam. I also don't like it when an innocent gets hurt so this is also about the girl."

Sam had approached slowly and squatted down in front of Clark. He placed one hand on Ed's shoulder and the other on Clark's knee. "Clark, I'm sorry I upset you buddy. Forgive me?" Sam said remorsefully.

Clark stared between the two for several moments. "So you two are okay with each other?"

Ed and Sam looked at each other and smiled then back at Clark and nodded yes.

Then Clark said confused concern "You actually drowned? Like no pulse, really drowned?" He had known Sam was afraid of the water but not why.

Sam sighed heavily and replied "Yes. Long time ago. Was the reason I took lessons with Warren." Wanting to redirect the conversation Sam said "Can you please tell us what happened on the boat? How you ended up in the water? It would help us all to know."

Clark replied "Elsa spilled her hot chocolate earlier. It made it slippery. She took a step and slipped. She grabbed my arm to stop from falling but we both fell in. It was so cold it shocked us both. But then I remembered Warren's training and went into the HELP position. I stayed calm because I knew my dad and you guys would save us. You're Team One that's what you do."

Ed pulled Clark to him and hugged his son tightly. Sam stood and back away giving father and son space. The rest of the team converged around Sam. Wordy and Spike threw arms around his shoulders.

Greg cleared his throat and looked to the observers "We'll take a five minute break then do the Q&A portion."

All of Team One turned off the mics. Greg nudged the team and Clark to move to the far corner of the room for some privacy. In the corner they mended what was left of the riffs and with a few words, pats on backs and a couple of quick hugs.

After five minutes the team was settled again in their seats and the Q&A session began. There were lots of questions, mostly centered on how the team anticipated the other's needs. They answered as best they could but often it was a simple "Because I knew."

They asked about Parker's negotiation techniques. They asked about why Parker requested Jules to be his second. Several questions were asked about how they determined the Sierra location.

"Hi, my name is Randy. I wanted to know why the TL did not designate the sniper location, mine always does."

Ed turned to Sam. Sam shrugged and pointed to Ed to answer. Ed replied "Because Sam always picks the best location and quickly. It is important to recognize each member's skills and trust that they will utilize them in an effective manner."

Randy then asked "But you indicated that he took too long to move positions. And I'm wondering just what other position he could have gotten into to get a solution. I don't see how he could have found one from that location."

Ed cocked and eyebrow at Sam.

Sam hoped Ed didn't start ranting as he looked at Randy and answered "It took a bit to figure it out. The angles were all wrong from any standing position on the crane. I had to warm my hands up and get the kinks out of my muscles in order to move into the new position."

As Sam spoke he decided to only answer the first part of Randy's question not wanting to get Ed upset again. He hoped Randy would not notice and another question would be asked.

But Randy did notice and said "But you didn't answer my question. What position would allow for a solution?"

Sam sighed and looked at Ed and said firmly "I was going to tether myself to the rigging to mitigate risk." Then he looked to Randy and continued "The only way to get the correct angle was to hang from under the rigging."

He closed his eyes and waited for the rant on unacceptable risk to begin. When it didn't Sam opened them and looked to Ed.

Ed just shook his head and thought the kid just doesn't get the concept of unacceptable risk. He quietly said "We'll talk later."

Surprised by the answer Randy sat down. He thought Christ he had actually planned to hang from the bottom of the rigging, that guy had guts. He might be a bit crazy and hot headed but he definitely had guts.

The next person with a question stood up. "Names Karlson. I'm asking this one for about eleven of us back here. What was all that about Sam not being fine? Why wouldn't you want Sam to be fine?"

All of Team One smiled and immediately pointed to Sam to answer.

Sam smiled and laughed as he responded "Well that's because they didn't want me to be Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional."

The entire room erupted into uncontrolled laughter.

Karlson thought damn this team was interesting. He had grumbled a lot when his boss had sent him to this seminar but he was now damned glad he had come. He couldn't wait to see what they did on the next scenario.


	19. Sam's New Apartment

**Sam's New Apartment**

* * *

 _ **Fourth Week Off**_ _ **–**_ _ **Day 7**_ _ **–**_ _ **Sam's New Apartment – Outside**_

Sam stood just outside his new apartment, key in hand. He looked at the large numbers 1008. It was actually the first time he was going to step foot inside. Sam was happy to have his own place again. He liked this location better than his old place. It was closer to the park and the trails he liked to ride and a little closer to SRU HQ.

It was nice that both apartments were managed by the same company and they allowed him to swap locations without much hassle. But there had been a small snafu where the new apartment wasn't ready as expected four days ago. He had stayed with Sarge for the first three days this week and it had been great.

Wordy and Shel asked him to stay with them for the last four days when he found out the apartment wasn't available yet. It had been nice to be surrounded by the warmth in that household.

Sam placed a hand on the door; a fresh start, home. The team had been awesome. They had packed is old apartment before they went to Wanderlust Lodge and today they had moved all his boxes here.

They made sure he never had to step foot in the old place again. Part of him felt weak for not facing it, but the rage still hit him at various times. His right hand was still messed up a bit because he kept smashing his fist into walls when it overtook him.

He was still a bit embarrassed about the last wall he slammed his fist into. Three days ago after he punched a hole in Wordy's kitchen wall Wordy had implored him to find a less destructive outlet for his rage.

After he had punched the wall Shel had been great about it. She had taken him out to the back porch and talked with him. Shel said she didn't need to know what it was about but she wanted him to know was it was normal. She shared her story and how things sometimes still triggered her feelings; that had helped.

Sam hadn't hit a wall since. Shel had also joked that she had been begging Kevin to repaint the kitchen for over a year and now Sam had given her an excuse to get him to do it. Sam happily agreed to fix the hole and paint the entire room.

Yesterday Jules had helped him patch the hole, The rest of the team come over helped with the painting. Shel then joked that it would be okay if he punched a hole in the family room wall, it needed painting too. Shel didn't know it yet but he had arranged with Wordy to paint the room on his next day off.

He breathed deep and traced the number on the door 1008. Funny it was exactly how he felt. He was looking forward to returning to work tomorrow. 10-08 was the police code for 'cleared, in-service, ready for assignment'.

Time to go in. All he needed to do now was unpack. God how he hated unpacking, but if just plowed through it he could be done tonight. He inserted the key, turned the lock and entered closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **Sam's New Apartment – Inside**_

He stood for a moment; he liked the open floor plan, nice he thought. But where are all the boxes? He turned to the right to the open area kitchen. It was small and connected to the one family room area. Small was good, he didn't cook much.

Sam walked to the fridge and opened it. He smiled. The team had stocked it for him with items necessary to make omelets and included his favorite beer and bottles of water.

He grabbed a beer and opened it as he walked to the small island counter and leaned back on it. He took a drink and closed his eyes and thought about the past four weeks. Events in those weeks had been painful, cathartic, odd and awesome.

After a bit Sam opened his eyes, pushed off from the island, moved into the family room and scanned it. He liked how they had placed his furniture. Sam saw his desk in the corner with his pictures already out on it. Boxes? None.

He quickly went to his room and looked. No boxes? Bed made. He pulled open his dresser drawer and inside he found his shirts neatly folded. He opened and closed each drawer. Everything was in its exact place. Sam opened his closet. All was arranged as he normally kept it.

Sam went to the bathroom next. Again everything had been put away in a logical order exactly like he would have. Looking at himself in the mirror a smile crossed his face. Jules, it had to be Jules. Only she would know.

As he looked at his reflection his left index finger traced the short, thin, pink scar on his neck. Damn, one more, but it could have been so much worse.

He headed back to the family room. Nothing to do now. The team had unpacked everything and removed all the boxes. They were freaking amazing. He remembered the conversation they had between the second and third scenario that last day at Wanderlust Lodge.

 _The room had cleared out as the others left to go to the observation location leaving only Team One. They were gathered round the table when Lou said "This has been fun an all but I'm ready to get back home and to the real job."_

 _Spike piped in "Yeah, me too. Hey Sam, when is your move in date again?"_

 _He replied "It will be available in three days. That should give me just enough time to unpack before we're back at work. Man I'm not looking forward to unpacking. I've moved too much and that is the part I always hated. But it will be nice to settle into my own place again. I'm so ready to get back to a normal routine."_

Sam walked to the window and looked out. He realized what they had done. There was no snafu. They had moved him in four days ago then unpacked for him based on that one statement.

He realized that Wordy had known what he needed. The time with his family had helped him sort things out and put things into perspective. That incident had been but one very small blip in his life. Wordy and Shel had showed him how good life could be, that he could let it go.

Sam could see the park from here. He liked the view. It was even nicer than he had seen from the pictures Spike had brought. He took another drink of beer and leaned his head on the window and sighed. He could see the park lake from here too.

'Water' he thought as he gazed at the lake his mind going back that first day at Wanderlust Lodge. It had been shocking to find that Warren had become such an expert. After dinner on the day he passed his final exam Spike helped him locate phone numbers for the other five guys that were part of that old unit.

They had been surprised to hear from him and even more surprised when he thanked them for saving him that day. It had been a good thing for all of them. Some were still harboring guilt and were finally able to release it after their conversations.

Sam lifted his head from the window and walked the short distance to his black swivel rocking chair and plopped down. Taking another drink he kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the table. He noticed his chess set was out on the table, set and ready for a game.

He smiled thinking of the games he had played with Ed and Sarge. Maybe he should take it into the barn. That way when they had down time he might be able to get Ed, Sarge or even Wordy to play a game.

Sam leaned back and closed his eyes. It was quiet, so very quiet here. He was alone, something he unfortunately was very used to being; something he had sadly accepted as his lot in life. The only thing good about being alone was he never had to wear a mask.

But after the past four weeks it was just too quiet. The quiet disturbed him. In the past quiet meant he could think or read. He did not feel like reading but thinking was not always such a good thing for him.

Sam knew he was still not in the right state of mind to deal with quiet. Alone and quiet he would likely delve into long past memories that were best left deeply buried.

He hadn't set up cable yet so he knew he could not dispel the quiet by watching a game on TV and going to a sports bar to hang out did not appeal to him right now. Sam blew out a breath and took another sip of beer. He did not want to be alone and in the quiet right now but he did not know what else to do.

Sam swiveled his chair taking in the unpacked apartment once again. His eyes landed on the photo of the team and he realized he was learning he didn't always need a mask, especially with the team. An idea came to him. He would invite the team over tonight for pizza and beers to thank them for everything they had done for him in the past four weeks.

As he was pulling his phone out of his pocket to do just that his eyes returned to the desk again. Something was off. He looked at the pictures on the desk. He counted them. The number was wrong, there were six not five frames.

Sam stood and went to look more closely. There was the one of him and Matt, one of him with all his cousins, one of his mom and dad, one of Blaze, Winds and Jim and one of the team.

The new one was a still-frame captured from the video of the first scenario at Wanderlust Lodge. It showed him in mid-dive from the crane into the lake. Sam picked it up and noticed it had a note attached to the back of it.

Sam removed the note and smiled broadly as he read it: _Thanks for taking the Swim. Ed & Clark_

 _._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hope you enjoyed the journey and spending time in my version FP world. If this is the first story of mine you have read and liked my style, check out my profile page for details on my other FP stories if interested._

 _As always comments or reviews are appreciated, it's nice to know if you enjoyed the story. Would love to hear what you liked or didn't like in this story to help guide me in future ones._


End file.
